


Sexy Takeover

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Brainwashing, Cheerleaders, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Maids, Mind Control, Pictures, Sex, Sexual Content, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda Lawson has secured a cushy job as a VP of a new tech company following the Reaper War.  Little does she know that something sinister is brewing beneath the surface of this seemingly peaceful corporation.  Someone is planning a very unorthodox corporate takeover.  And Miranda?  His unwitting tool...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Sexy Takeover – Part 1 **

Dark, sinister shadows loomed over the survivors of the Reaper War as they crawled out of hiding after the Crucible fired. The seemingly dead Reapers littered every city, their corpses almost as terrifying as when they were alive. Every so often a survivor would swear they saw a Reaper tentacle twitch out of the corner of their eye.

For weeks many were too terrified to approach the Reaper bodies. Were they really dead? Were their Indoctrination fields still active? No one could say for certain from a distance. But in time brave men and women stepped forward to examine the Reapers and confirm their demise. For days they scanned the giant metallic corpses and for weeks afterwards they were kept in isolation, carefully watched for any sign of Indoctrination. But none were found. Neither were any signs of life or activity detected from the Reapers.

The galaxy rejoiced. The Reapers were well and truly dead.

Reconstruction began across the galaxy. Cities reduced to rubble were steadily rebuilt. The Citadel and mass relays, shells of their former selves, were pieced back together and made operational again. All of this was done with incredible speed, faster than anyone would have expected. Ironically, it was all thanks to the Reapers themselves.

Though they were dead, the Reapers still had a lot to say. Careful study of their corpses helped the galaxy develop fascinating new technologies. In a few short years the galaxy had returned to a state that bordered on normal. The galaxy would never be the same again. It would forever bear the scars of the Reaper War. But thanks to all the new Reaper tech it could reach heights it never thought possible before.

The Alliance and other governments of the galaxy could only do so much at once and there were many tasks to perform, much research to be done. So they outsourced some of their research projects to various private corporations. Clamoring for these contracts were several new tech corporations, all specializing in different fields of research. One of the current leaders in the field of new Reaper software tech is ReaperTekka. Studying Reaper coding has yielded groundbreaking new software advances with ReaperTekka often leading the charge.

The founder and President of ReaperTekka is the asari Dalia Dantius, sister to the late Nasana Dantius. And interviewing for the position of Vice President of the corporation is none other than Miranda Lawson. Despite severing ties with Cerberus, Miranda could not bring herself to work for the Alliance full time. She still disagreed with the way they ran things. She found life in the private sector much more appealing. And lucrative.

Miranda sat nervously in Dalia’s office, quietly watching the asari read through her resume. She was nervous for two reasons. First, she really wanted this job. Second, she was present for the death of Dalia’s sister. She accompanied Commander Jane Shepard as she fought her way through Nasana’s defenses in her attempt to recruit Thane. She watched in awe as the drell silently appeared and shot Nasana in the stomach. Miranda didn’t know how much Dalia knew of Nasana’s death. But she certainly hoped it wouldn’t come up.

Dalia finished reading and smiled at Miranda.

**Dalia:** “Impressive resume.”

Miranda smiled.

**Miranda:** “Thank you…”

Dalia glanced through the resume again.

**Dalia:** “Impressive indeed. I’d be a complete fool not to offer this job to someone like you.”

Miranda perked up. Was the job hers?! But her face fell when Dalia voiced a question.

**Dalia:** “But before we go any further than that I have a question. You were present at the death of my sister Nasana, correct?”

Dalia’s expression hardened and her eyes narrowed as she looked at Miranda. Miranda bit her lip nervously. After a long silence she quietly asked how Dalia knew about that. Dalia simply grinned and said she had many connections. She knew who all was present at the time of her sister’s death…but not who actually struck the killing blow.

**Dalia:** “Who actually killed my sister? Was it you? Or was it…Commander Shepard?”

Miranda slowly shook her head.

**Miranda:** “Neither. It was a drell assassin named Thane. We were there to recruit him for a mission. He took advantage of our presence to catch your sister off guard and kill her. Thane died during the Reaper War, if you’re curious.”

Dalia nodded.

**Dalia:** “I _was_ curious actually. If he were alive I would’ve sent him a fruit basket or something.”

Dalia chuckled at Miranda’s expression.

**Dalia:** “I had no love for my sister. Part of me regrets that someone else got to her before I did. But I still must thank you and the Commander for your roles in it. How is the savior of the galaxy these days anyway?”

Miranda smiled. She kept in touch with Shepard since the Commander was released from the hospital. It took a long time for her to recover from all her injuries but once she did she married her girlfriend Samantha Traynor and settled into a happy married life here on the Citadel. Dalia seemed genuinely happy to hear that Shepard was doing well. She then extended her hand for Miranda to shake.

**Dalia:** “Welcome to the team, Ms. Lawson.”

Miranda graciously shook it. Her new life was about to begin.

This new life outside Cerberus, in the private sector, quickly proved to be everything she wanted. It paid very well, allowing her to live a very comfortable life, but most importantly it allowed her to stretch her abilities to their limits. The study of Reaper tech is no easy feat given how advanced it is. She was able to put one of her most prized possession, her mind, to work on one of the most difficult tasks in the galaxy and make great strides. Miranda was determined to use her intellect to change the galaxy!

But this life was not without its pitfalls. There was one in particular that quickly caught Miranda’s ire. And it had a name: “Mitch”.

On her first day on the job Dalia personally introduced Miranda to the team that would be working directly under her. Knowing Miranda’s skill and intellect, she brought all her best and brightest software engineers together to support her abilities. But before she introduced the team she pulled Miranda aside and warned her about one of them.

**Dalia, whispering:** “Beware the one who calls himself Mitch. Or as I like to call him…the Pig.”

Miranda was shocked Dalia would call one of her own employees that but she quickly learned why. Mitch turned out to be a very portly man in his mid-thirties with short hair and thick-rimmed glasses. Everything about this guy screamed “nerd” to her. She didn’t know why but she found the man revolting. “The Pig” seemed like a suiting name.

Dalia and Miranda approached Mitch at his desk. He stood up to greet them both.

**Mitch:** “Welcome, Ms. Lawson! I’m Jake Mitchell. Friends call me Mitch. I’m the best programmer in this company! And I’m…I’m…”

Mitch was going to say something else. But he looked over Miranda’s shoulder and saw Dalia glaring coldly at him. His voice trailed off and Miranda looked at him quizzically.

**Miranda:** “And you’re…what?”

Mitch hung his head like he was pouting and sheepishly shook his head.

**Mitch, softly:** “…Nothing…”

Dalia grinned. She enjoyed hearing Mitch call himself “nothing”. Mitch sat back at his desk and went to work on his computer, ignoring Miranda and Dalia. Dalia led Miranda away to introduce the rest of the team. This introduction did not endear Mitch to Miranda. And things got worse from there.

Miranda would frequently visit her new team on a daily basis to check on the progress of their work. She would speak to each of them personally…and always saved Mitch for last. She always dreaded talking to him. She dreaded being in the same room with him. Mainly because of the looks he always gave her. She could feel his eyes burning into her back as she walked by him. She could feel his gaze running up and down her body as she strolled by, swaying her hips and walking tall and proud. She suspected she knew what was on his mind as he watched her. She wanted to punch that little letch’s lights out. Unfortunately, simply looking was not enough provocation. And Mitch was careful not to do more than look.

Miranda was half right about him. He did have lust in his heart every time he looked at Miranda. He had seen pictures of her from during the Reaper War. He saw the tight leather outfits she used to wear, perfectly snug in all the right places. Her suit clung her to ass so tightly you could perfectly make out her perfectly shaped ass cheeks. Her uniform kept her beautiful tits elevated and bouncing with each step. And of course that slender figure, swaying seductively as she walked on those sexy high heels. Nowadays Miranda dressed more conservatively. Today she wore a simple grey skirt that always passed her knees and jacket over a white blouse, her hair tied up in a bun. But when Mitch saw her he imagined her in her tight suits again…if he imagined her wearing anything at all.

But the other reason he was staring at her…was about what he wanted to say when he first met Miranda. What he wanted to say was…

**Mitch:** “I’m the best programmer in this company! And I’m the _true_ founder of this company!”

Mitch was actually the real founder of ReaperTekka. He built the company up from nothing. But he needed investment money to take it further. He reached out to some people and was surprised when he got a nibble from Dalia Dantius. He was nervous dealing with someone with such a ruthless reputation but she made the very best offer and they became partners.

But then a week after the partnership was finalized Mitch went for a drink at his local bar. He got very drunk. So drunk that he barely recalled what happened the rest of the evening. He recalled an asari hooker approaching him. He remembered kissing her. He vaguely recalled the asari taking him to a room where she had some “friends” waiting. Sadly even vaguer were the memories of the orgy that followed. But one thing he did remember clearly was…the camera.

The next day Dalia revealed it was all a setup. She used camera footage of Mitch doing it with hookers and blackmailed him into signing over his half of the company to her. He lost everything. His position, his money, everything. His name was wiped from all records and Mitch was forced to work as a lowly programmer for minimum wage. Dalia was well-connected so if he tried to go to C-Sec or get another job, she promised she would be there to stop it.

Mitch…was _beyond_ angry. He wanted his company back. And he wanted that bitch to pay for betraying him!

Since this betrayal Mitch had been steadily working on a plan to take back the company and get revenge. At last his plan was ready. He was missing only one piece to the puzzle. And it walked in the door the day Miranda was hired. Mitch would grin evilly and lecherously as Miranda would walk by his desk, the sexy and intelligent woman desperately trying not to look at him. She didn’t know it but she would be the key to helping him get back his company…whether she wanted to or not.

But first a test.

He needed to know for certain whether his plan would work or not. If Miranda was… _receptive_ to it.

The test would be a gamble. If it failed, his career and his life would be over. But if it worked…

Late one Friday Miranda returned to her office after a long series of meetings with Dalia. Starting next week Dalia would be on a long business trip and leaving Miranda in charge. There were a lot of things to learn and remember. But Miranda was more than up to the task.

She plopped down in her desk chair and breathed a sigh of exhaustion. Running the company would be no easy feat! But she was determined to do it and succeed. There was nothing Miranda couldn’t do if she put her mind to it! But until Dalia left, she still had her normal day to day tasks to attend to.

She opened her e-mail and looked for the progress reports from her software engineers. She insisted they send her one at the end of the day so she would know what they had been working on and their progress. All the reports were waiting for her there but one. Mitch’s report was missing. She growled softly and began formulating an angry message to send that lazy programmer to get his fat butt in gear. But just as she was about to start typing, the report came in.

_”Sorry I’m late. Needed to make some last minute adjustments.”_

Miranda scoffed. She immediately opened the file. She wanted to know what the Pig was doing that made his report late. She opened the e-mail and double-clicked the attachment to open it. As soon as it did something…happened.

Miranda’s computer desktop and her e-mail disappeared. The screen went black for a moment and when it flickered on the screen was filled by a bright vortex of colors. They swirled and danced around the screen like water, endlessly flowing and shifting and forming new bright and cheerful colors.

The colors.

The colors…

When Miranda first saw this her first impulse was to call tech support. But this thought lasted exactly one second. After that, her mind went completely blank. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in awe as she watched the gorgeous sea of colors dance across her screen. They were so…mesmerizing. She couldn’t look away. She didn’t _want_ to look away. She wanted nothing more than to sit there and stare at the pretty colors.

The colors…

Mitch tapped his foot impatiently as he sat at his desk watching his screen intently. He was waiting for a very important e-mail. He nearly jumped when his computer beeped and a message popped in. He opened it and smiled. He had a hidden trigger in the file he sent. It was set to notify him the moment Miranda opened his report. Stage one of his plan was underway. Time to prepare for stage two.

He typed up a second e-mail and waited, his pointer over the “Send” button and his finger hovering over the mouse button. He had to wait five minutes for the special program he had hidden in his report to run its course. Five minutes…and he could send this second message. But did he really want to?

He could stop at stage one and with no ill effects. As things stood now, Miranda would not know anything is wrong. It is only after sending his stage two message would he know if his test was successful or not. Only then would he know if he was destined to regain his company…or spend the rest of his life sleeping on the streets.

He set a timer to let him know when the five minutes were up. Only a few seconds remained.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

_SEND!_

The five minutes passed and Miranda stared unblinking at her screen. As soon as the five minutes were up the colors vanished and Mitch’s report popped up on the screen. Miranda blinked several times and gave her head a small shake.

**Miranda:** “Wha…?”

For some reason she felt a little woozy. Strange because she felt fine a second ago…

She lost her train of thought as a new message popped into her inbox. She dismissed what she was thinking before and opened it. She groaned when she saw it was another message from Mitch. But then she gasped when she read the contents.

_”Why did you use to wear such sexy and erotic outfits?”_

She couldn’t _believe_ that pervert had the balls to send her such a message! But quickly her shock turned to glee when she realized that the pervert had given her the perfect excuse to get rid of him! All she had to do was forward this message to Dalia and claim sexual harassment. Then the Pig would be out of her life forever!

She grabbed the mouse and swiftly moved the pointer over the “Forward” button. It hovered over the button and she lifted her finger to click. She lifted her finger…but couldn’t bring it back down. Her hand was frozen. Her entire body was frozen. Every muscle in her body tensed up as she tried with all her might to click this tiny little button. She didn’t understand why she was having such a difficult time with this. She might’ve been able to figure it out…if a strange voice in her head wasn’t making it so hard to think.

_Reply…reply…reply…_

Her finger still frozen, Miranda’s hand began to move. She moved the mouse and the pointer until it was over “Reply”. Finally her finger dropped and she clicked the mouse. The reply box opened and the cursor appeared. Her hands moved to the keyboard and her fingers were positioned over the keys. The voice was whispering to her again…

_Reply…reply truthfully…_

Her hands trembled as she typed her message. Miranda gulped and a bead of sweat rolled down her brow as she stared at the words she was typing on the screen. Her face turned red. Why was she typing these things? Was she really about to say these things to _Mitch?!_

She finished typing. In the back of her head she could hear her own voice screaming “Don’t send! Don’t send!” But this voice was quickly drowned out by an even louder one.

_Send. Send! SEND!_

Miranda clicked “Send”. Then very swiftly she went to work deleting any and all trace of her reply and the original message from her computer.

Delete…delete…delete.

When it was done Miranda felt her body relax. She breathed a sigh of relief but found herself wondering…why? Why did she suddenly feel so relieved? She looked around her office. She checked her computer. She saw nothing that would make her tense. Nothing that would have upset her. Why did she feel like she just finished some great ordeal?

All memory of the message and her reply was wiped from her mind. Just like it was with her computer. Eventually she shrugged and went back to examining the reports.

Mitch tapped his foot impatiently again as he waited for the results of his test. His skipped a beat as the e-mail popped in. He quickly opened and started to yelp in victory as he read it. He caught himself before he made too big of a scene. Several programmers sitting around him quickly turned to see what the noise was. Mitch swiftly pretended to look busy and read Miranda’s reply…with a growing bulge in his pants.

_My body is designed to be perfect. My father wanted me to have every advantage I could get in any situation. He knew a superior body would give me a leg up in negotiations, hopefully without actually putting my leg up._

_I started to wear those outfits as a negotiation tool, to highlight my perfect features and make myself sexier. Men love women in tight leather. And while they’re drooling over me, they’re not thinking straight during negotiations._

_I kept wearing them because I enjoyed the way they made me feel. They made me feel powerful. And very, very sexy. I came to enjoy the ogling stares of men as I passed by. I loved the way they would watch my tits bounce and my ass shake. I would imagine what kind of fantasies they would have and all the erotic things they wanted to do to my body._

_Eventually their fantasies became mine. I grew to love thinking of those men using my body as their sex toy. I would go for a stroll, count how many men would ogle me, and when I got home I would masturbate all night long, fantasizing that all those men were fucking me at once. I was their fuck toy. I was their sexy little cunt. Every day when I took off my uniform the inside of it would be wet from my fantasies._

_That is why I always wore those outfits. But now I’m a business woman. I’m highly respected. I no longer need to use my body to get what I want. My brains are more than enough. But sometimes on weekends I slip into one of my old outfits and visit a bar. I can’t live without fantasizing about being someone’s sex object._

_Thank you for asking, Mitch. Have a nice evening._

_-Miranda Lawson_

Mitch’s expression was glowing as he finished reading Miranda’s reply. His cock was rock hard as he imagined Miranda lying naked in bed, legs spread and her fingers in her pussy as she fantasized she was being gangbanged by a room full of men. His excitement grew as he realized the depth of his accomplishment.

He had unlocked…the secrets behind Reaper Indoctrination.

Every Reaper tech engineer and programmer has tried at one time or another to harness the power of Indoctrination. A fortune awaited the person who would. But all failed. How exactly Reapers generated their Indoctrination fields and how it manipulated thoughts has long been a mystery. The mystery deepened when the Reapers died and their Indoctrination fields ceased to function. Research had been done on Indoctrination by Saren and Cerberus. Saren’s research was lost when Shepard blew up his Virmire base. Most of the research done by Cerberus was geared towards manipulating Indoctrination to serve their own ends. None of it was helpful in determining how the Indoctrination fields were created and all their samples became useless like the Reapers themselves.

But Mitch did it.

He found the answer buried deep in fragments of data retrieved from the minds of numerous Reapers. He pieced it together and found a way to adapt it, turning it into a piece of software he could reprogram however he saw fit.

This program was the source of the colors that mesmerized Miranda. The colors enthrall them and begin to manipulate their memories and thought patterns, introducing suggestions that compel them to do whatever Mitch wants. The short program he sent Miranda was designed to compel her to answer his e-mail and answer truthfully. She would then be compelled to delete all traces of the e-mail from her end to cover his tracks. That was all the program made her do. It was a simple test…but a successful one.

Mitch leaned back in his chair and rested his head on his hands, staring up at the ceiling with a very wide grin on his face. This was the happiest he had felt in a very long time. He predicted that within two weeks…the company would be his again.

But it was too soon to relax! Mitch had a long weekend ahead of him. Now that he knew his plan could work, he would spend the entire weekend working on the next program to give to Miranda.

Miranda would soon be his. Soon she will jump at his every command. Soon she will become his tool to take back what was stolen from him! And after that…

Mitch quickly packed up and rushed out the door, careful to hide the big bulge in his pants. It would begin Monday…

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Sexy Takeover – Part 2 **

Monday morning came and Miranda sat at her desk all bright and chipper. This was an exciting day! Dalia would be on a two week business trip and Miranda would be in charge!

Dalia stopped by the office on her way to the shuttle port. She greeted Miranda cheerfully and shook her hand as she wished her luck.

**Dalia:** “Now don’t try to take over my company while I’m gone!”

Miranda laughed. No way would she do anything to cross Dalia. She respected her too much.

On her way out Dalia stopped by several offices and suites to say goodbye to her various employees. She always tried to put a personal touch on her relationships with employees. Let them know she was a good, friendly boss. The kind they would like and never double-cross…

She popped her head into the suite shared by Miranda’s personal engineering team. She bid everyone farewell…but glared coldly at Mitch. Her glare became a wicked, triumphant smile. She took great pleasure in reminding this fat little human what she had done. That she was the victor. That he…was nothing.

Mitch glared angrily back at her but as soon as she left he broke out in an evil smile.

**Mitch, thinking:** “Savor it while you can, Dalia. In a couple weeks you won’t be so smug…”

He turned his focus back to his computer and began typing. He was tired, having spent all weekend working on the different programs he planned to use. To set things in motion he prepared two Indoctrination files, both of which he attached to an e-mail. Clicking “Send” sent a wave of immense satisfaction through his body…

Miranda cheerfully typed away at her computer. She had a busy day ahead of her! She was expecting several important phone calls and had a big meeting that afternoon. Her life, just like her body, was perfect.

An e-mail arrived. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was from Mitch. Wondering what the Pig could want she checked it out. The e-mail itself was blank. It only had two attachments labeled “Important Report 1” and “Important Report 2”. Curious what the Pig was up to, she opened the first report.

It was very brief. For 10 seconds her monitor was filled with a familiar vortex of colors. She watched them in unblinking awe until they vanished. As soon as they were gone she reached over and pressed a button on her phone. The intercom turned on and the voice of her secretary outside rang out.

**Margaret:** “Yes, Ms. Lawson?”

**Miranda:** “Margaret, please hold all my calls the rest of the day. And postpone my meeting this afternoon until tomorrow. Something important has come up and I will be busy all day. Please see to it that I am not disturbed. By anyone.”

**Margaret:** “Yes, Ms. Lawson.”

Miranda turned off the intercom. Now she could work in complete peace. No one would bother her as she very carefully reviewed this very, _VERY_ important report…

She opened the second report. Bright colors filled the screen again but this time they were there to stay. Her eyes widened, glued to the screen, and her jaw dropped like an imbecile as she stared blankly at her screen. She barely blinked, not wanting to miss a second of the beautiful colors that swirled across her screen.

She sat there for hours doing nothing but watching the screen. Every so often she would hear a sound. Sometimes it was Margaret outside answering a call. Other times it was an odd whisper as though someone was speaking very softly to her. The voice sounded like it was right on top of her but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. It didn’t matter. She blocked it all out and focused on the colors. The colors…

They swirled and danced around the screen. Occasionally Miranda would swear they would start to take shape. Two swirling colors would join together and form a shape. It was fleeting and would quickly vanish. But the longer she watched the more the shapes seemed to linger.

One shape assumed a humanoid form. Its bodies and curves came into sharper focus. It was a woman. A _naked_ woman. She struck a sexy pose and seem to run her hands down her body. Then she vanished. Another shape formed. Something long…and thick. Something that made Miranda’s mouth water. Something that made her squirm in her chair from excitement. It was a cock. A thick…meaty…cock…

The cock shrank and joined a new shape that was forming. It was man. A portly man. A man that seemed oddly familiar. The man began stroking his cock very swiftly…until the shape vanished.

Noon came and went and Miranda had hardly moved a muscle. Her stomach growled as hunger settled in. But the longer she watched the more her hunger pains subsided. They were being replaced with a new feeling. A new, stronger… _erotic_ feeling.

Without taking her eyes off the screen Miranda placed her hands on her breasts and rubbed her nipples through her blouse. She moaned softly at the pleasure. She licked her lips as more shapes flashed across the screen. Naked women and cocks. Fat men with thick dicks standing over kneeling women, the women pleading them for a taste of their massive members. Miranda squirmed in her chair as she grew more and more excited. She envied the women. She wanted to _be_ those women. She pictured herself at the feet of these men with her mouth hanging open, a willing hole for them to insert their thick cocks. She would happily and graciously suck it if they would do her that honor.

Another cock-like shape appeared on the screen. Miranda trembled with excitement. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She wanted to taste that thick meat stick! She wanted to swallow it all, feel the tip touching the back of her throat and savor the sensation of it sliding all the way down. She would then suck it. And suck it. And suck it until—!!!!

The colors vanished. The program had run its course. Miranda jerked and blinked several times. She closed her mouth and removed her hands from her tits as she looked around frantically. To her shock, it was dark outside. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 6pm! By that point everyone should have gone home for the day. She wiped her brow. What a busy day it had been! She had trouble remembering what all she had done but it must’ve been a lot for it to get this late without her realizing it!

She finally noticed how hungry she was. She hurried and packed up her things and prepared to go home. She walked through the dark halls to the front door. Sure enough, everyone was gone. Even Margaret had left. She passed by the suite where her engineers worked and glanced inside as she strolled past. But then she stopped cold and slowly backed up. She peeked inside again and saw that not _everyone_ had left.

Mitch sat at his desk, typing away at his computer. He pretended he hadn’t noticed Miranda yet. He knew she would be by soon. He knew what time the program would end. He knew she would pass his suite on her way out. And he programmed _her_ so that she would look inside as she passed and would stop when she saw him.

He held back a grin as Miranda slowly entered. Very quietly she approached his desk, her expression an odd mixture of confusion and concern. Miranda was feeling an overwhelming desire to talk to him. But she didn’t understand why. Why did she want to talk to the Pig?

In reaction to this thought, she heard a strange voice echoing in the back of her mind.

_Not a pig…not a pig…_

She perked up. Oh that’s right! Now she remembered! She remembered why she wanted to talk to him. She wanted to…

She stopped at his desk and waited for him to acknowledge her. He looked up and feigned a look of surprise. He greeted her and asked what he could do to her. Miranda bit her lip as she tried to think of what to say. She had something very important to say but needed to say it right. It was the least she could do for him.

**Miranda:** “Mitch…I’m sorry.”

Mitch said nothing and waited for her to continue.

**Miranda:** “I’m sorry…I’ve been so mean to you until now. It’s wrong how Dalia calls you ‘the Pig’. You’re not a pig at all! You’re a…nice guy…”

She found herself eyeing Mitch up. She didn’t know why she hadn’t noticed it before but he was rather…handsome.

Mitch noticed this and was very happy to be the one being checked out for a change. He put on a solemn expression and shrugged.

**Mitch:** “Don’t worry about it. I’ve had people calling me names ever since I was a kid. I’m used to it.”

He jumped when Miranda suddenly slammed her palms on the desk, her expression fierce.

**Miranda:** “That’s not right! That’s not right at all! Name-calling and bullying like that should stop at the playground! …But it doesn’t excuse the fact that I called you names too.”

She straightened up, her expression solemn. She placed her hands on her chest and gripped her shirt tightly.

**Miranda:** “I want to make it up to you, Mitch.”

Mitch’s mouth slowly dropped and his eyes widened as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

**Miranda:** “By way of apology…would you please…”

Very swiftly, she ripped open her blouse and pulled off her bra. The perfect tits of Miranda Lawson appeared before his eyes, bouncing slightly from having the bra ripped off. Mitch felt his dick harden like a rock when he saw them. They were more beautiful than he ever imagined. Miranda blushed and smiled at his reaction.

**Miranda:** “…Feel up my breasts?”

She was so apologetic she was offering him the rare opportunity to grope her. Countless men have dreamed of the pleasure. Many even begged for it. But few have she ever granted this honor. Mitch is the first person to ever be offered without asking.

Slowly Mitch stood up and circled around his desk. Miranda rotated with him so his eyes were always on her tits. She smiled warmly as he reached out his hands for them. Slowly…very slowly…he grabbed them and squeezed them. Miranda closed her eyes and moaned softly as he squeezed and massaged her tits. Mitch was ecstatic beyond words. They were so warm…so soft…like warm and comfy pillows.

He fondled them some more and gently took her nipples between his fingers. He played with them and twisted them gently and felt them growing very hard. Miranda smiled and moaned louder at the pleasurable sensation. His hands felt wonderful! So strong! So…sensual…

Mitch couldn’t take it anymore and buried his face in her bosom. Her eyes snapped open in shock but then she laughed at his enthusiasm. She wasn’t angry at all. In fact, she was quite enjoying it! Mitch breathed deep Miranda’s erotic musk. She smelled…wonderful. She smelled…perfect. He licked her breasts and suckled one of her nipples. She cried out in surprise and found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, holding his head to her chest so he would not stop. She panted and moaned as he continued to grope and suckle her. She leaned on the desk for support, unable to keep standing under all that pleasure.

Mitch was in heaven. He had Miranda at his mercy! If he wanted, he could probably even get her to spread her legs for him.

But now was not the time for that. He did not want things to move too quickly. He wanted to savor this. He wanted everything bit by bit. One day he would make Miranda his woman. But for now…

He reluctantly stopped suckling and pulled away. Miranda looked disappointed that he stopped. He looked down and grinned when he distinctly saw liquid running down her legs. Just sucking her breasts made her extremely horny. She found herself wishing that she could stand there and let him suck her tits all night. But Mitch thanked her, saying it was a wonderful apology, but that he had work to do. Miranda was happy that her apology was satisfactory but part of her thought that she should be doing more.

**Miranda:** “Why don’t you come by my office tomorrow at lunch time? You can feel my breasts again if you’d like.”

She blushed as she made this offer. Mitch smiled and nodded.

**Mitch:** “I’d like that. See you tomorrow, Miranda!”

He returned to his desk and went back to work. Miranda stuffed her bra into her bag and buttoned her blouse. With one last farewell, she went home. And when she got there…

**Miranda:** “Mitch! Oh Mitch!”

Despite the fact that she hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast, the first thing Miranda did when she got home was start masturbating. She was so horny after what Mitch did to her that she didn’t even wait until she got to the bedroom. As soon as the door locked behind her she stripped, dropped to the floor and began masturbating right there in the front hallway.

She couldn’t stop thinking about him! Her every thought kept bringing her back to that nerdy software engineer. She squeezed her tits the same way he did. She tried to mimic how he played with her nipples, desperate to recreate the feeling and imagining that it really was him feeling her breasts. Every so often she would fiercely rub her pussy before going back to groping her tits. She wanted him! She wanted him so bad! She pleasured herself until she finally came. And then she kept going.

Miranda pleasured herself all through the night. She fucked herself until she passed out, waking up in her front hall covered in cum and sweat. She straightened up, a little sore from sleeping on the hard floor, but smiled when she realized it was morning. She had promised Mitch that he could feel her breasts again today! This put her at ease when she reminded herself that last night may have been the first time he felt her up but it wouldn’t be the last. Her stomach growled to remind her how hungry she was. She quickly got up to eat, shower and dress for work…

Miranda arrived at the office and made her customary greetings to everyone as she made her way to her office. Everyone she greeted said hello back…but also stared at her oddly as she walked by. She wasn’t sure why.

As she approached her office she saw Margaret hard at work at her desk just outside. She didn’t look up as her boss approached. Miranda stopped at her desk and smiled at her secretary before greeting her. She loved talking to Margaret. She was a sweet young lady with long brown hair. She was a pleasure to talk to. And today…Miranda began to notice how attractive she is. She looked at the blouse she was wearing and briefly wondered how good she’d look if she’d just undo a couple of buttons.

Miranda gave her head a small shake to snap out of it and proceeded with her greeting.

**Miranda:** “Good morning, Margaret.”

Margaret briefly glanced up at her as she responded.

**Margaret:** “Good morning, Miss—“

She did a double-take when she saw her boss. She gasped when she saw what she was wearing.

**Margaret:** “Miss Lawson?!”

Miranda was not dressed in her usual businesswoman attire. Instead, she looked like she was ready for a night on the town. She wore a very tight black leather dress that stopped above the knees and laced up the sides. Through the lacing Margaret could see that Miranda was not wearing a bra or even panties. She wore laced high heel shoes, not at all something you’d expect to see someone wearing to an office. She also wore a lot of makeup, her lips ruby red and a lot of eye shadow to highlight her beautiful eyes. Margaret gulped when she noticed Miranda’s nipples were poking through the dress…

Miranda looked at her quizzically, unsure why her secretary appeared so shocked. Or why anyone kept giving her such strange looks for that matter.

**Miranda:** “Is something wrong, Margaret?”

Margaret’s mouth moved but no sound came out. She was having trouble finding the right words. When she did all she could ask was…

**Margaret:** “Were you…out clubbing last night, Miss Lawson?”

Miranda innocently shook her head.

**Miranda:** “No. I stayed home all evening. Why?”

Margaret was stunned by how nonchalant her boss was being about her attire. In the end, she let it drop. She _was_ the boss, after all. Perhaps Dalia would chew her out for dressing like that at work but for now…

Miranda said she would be in her office if any calls came and went inside. She sat at her desk and booted up her computer, eager to start her work day. She opened her e-mail and was shocked to see so many unread messages in there, several dating back to the previous morning. But she worked so hard yesterday! Why were there so many e-mails waiting for her? She was about to scroll to the bottom to start from the beginning when she noticed a message from Mitch at the very top. Surprisingly eager to read it, she opened it.

There was no text in the e-mail. Only an attachment…

As soon as she opened the attachment her screen became filled with vibrant colors once again. And once again Miranda became totally mesmerized by them all.

Mitch’s Indoctrination of Miranda was proving very effective. He rewrote her mind to the point that she regretted treating him poorly. She regretted it so much that she let him, someone she once found revolting, feel her up! And what’s more, his reprogramming made her lust after him! After _him!!_ And as a finishing touch he made her want to wear sexy outfits to work, something she never would’ve worn to a place of business before.

But all this was just the tip of the iceberg.

Mitch had a lot more reprogramming he wanted to do on Miranda before he was done. Doing it all at once could be dangerous. It could break her mind. So he had to feed it to her piecemeal. Not that he minded this. He enjoyed taking it slow…

As the program worked its magic on her brain, Miranda felt her libido increasing. Her eyes still glued to the screen she reached up and pulled the top of her dress down, exposing her tits. She squeezed them again much in the same way she did last night. She wanted pleasure. She wanted nothing but pleasure.

**Miranda, softly:** “Pleasure…pleasure…I need pleasure…pleasure…”

She chanted very softly as she was mesmerized. Even she could barely hear her own words. Not that her mind registered them at all.

**Miranda, softly:** “Must…give…pleasure. Must…give…pleasure…”

The program was altering her mind so that she would crave even greater pleasure. But that was not enough. She would need to _give_ pleasure too…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Miranda was still too fixated on her computer to notice it. Suddenly the program ended and the colors disappeared. She blinked as there was a knock on the door again.

**Margaret:** “Miss Lawson?”

Margaret was on the other side, wanting to know if she could come in. Miranda quickly pulled her dress back up to cover her breasts and said she could. Margaret entered with Mitch right behind her. Miranda felt her heart swell up immeasurably when she saw him. After Margaret led him in she left the office and closed the door behind her. Miranda quickly stood up and straightened her dress, wanting to look good for Mitch.

**Miranda:** “Mitch! How can I help you?”

He grinned deviously.

**Mitch:** “You said to come by your office at lunchtime. It’s lunchtime.”

Her eyes shot to the clock. It was noon already! Where had the morning gone?! But that thought quickly disappeared when she realized what it meant. Mitch was here too…

She beamed at him and invited him further into her office. She sat him down in the chair in front of her desk. She sat on the desk in front of him, crossing her legs seductively.

**Miranda:** “You’re right. I _did_ ask you to come by my office at lunchtime. And if you did, I recall you said that you could feel…”

She pulled down her dress again. Mitch smiled as her tits popped out. He would never grow tired of seeing them. Miranda could already feel herself growing wet, thinking about his hands on her body again.

**Miranda:** “Ready to go again? Ready to feel up and suckle the most perfect tits in the galaxy?”

She massaged them for his viewing pleasure, enticing him to take over. He watched her for a minute and then feigned a look of confusion.

**Mitch:** “Feel your breasts? But Miranda, you said that if I came to your office today that you would give me a blowjob! Don’t you remember?”

Miranda froze. Every muscle in her body tensed up as his last words echoed in her mind.

_”Don’t you remember? Don’t you remember? Don’t you remember?”_

Those words were activating a hypnotic trigger in her mind. It was something Mitch implanted in the latest program he sent to her this morning, amongst other things. If he, and only he, ended a sentence with “don’t you remember”, he could verbally alter some of her memories to a degree.

And it was working. Miranda’s memory of last night was beginning to shift slightly. She remembered herself saying…

_“Why don’t you come by my office tomorrow at lunch time? You can feel my breasts again if you’d like.”_

But those words swiftly became…

_“Why don’t you come by my office tomorrow at lunch time? I’ll give you a blowjob if you’d like.”_

As the newly altered memory took root, Miranda smiled lecherously.

**Miranda:** “Yes…a blowjob. I promised a blowjob!”

She was so happy! A blowjob was even _better_ than being groped!

Grinning triumphantly, Mitch stood up and dropped his pants. Miranda gasped and covered her mouth in shock and utter disbelief…at the HUGE cock that came shooting out of his pants! Mitch had always been very _large_ for someone his size. If he could’ve convinced a girl to go out with him in high school or college he was certain that he would’ve had a steady girlfriend. Maybe a dozen once word began to spread. Sadly no girl ever let him get that far.

Miranda slid off her desk and fell to her knees, her eyes glued to his cock. She was utterly hypnotized by it. All thought vanished from her mind and her pussy became incredibly wet. Mitch programmed her to be completely helpless when she saw his cock, to become horny as hell and willing to do absolutely anything to satisfy her lust…and his.

She was like a zombie. But a very horny one. She reached out and gently took his cock in her hands. It was so warm…and so hard! She leaned in and smelled it. Days earlier she would’ve been disgusted by this stench but now…she was breathing in the most divine scent she ever smelt. Her mouth watered as she fantasized about sucking it. Her fantasies were about to come true! She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. As soon as his cock touched her tongue she had a very small orgasm. Her eyes fluttered as he slid his cock gently up and down her tongue so she could get a good taste. Then he slowly slid it further and further into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the tip as it entered her mouth and sucked it gently. Unable to hold in his excitement anymore, Mitch quickly thrust his cock the rest of the way in.

Miranda gagged briefly from the shock but quickly recovered. Cock! Mitch’s cock! It was in her mouth! And it was DELICIOUS!! She moaned loudly and happily as his massive member touched the back of her throat and slid on down. Her mouth watered as she moved her head and eagerly blew him. She sucked and slurped his cock, his magnificent taste filling her mouth as he moved his hips to go deeper down her throat. Her tits were still hanging out as she blew him and they bounced and jiggled as she moved her head. She began to grope them again, imagining that Mitch was squeezing them as she sucked his cock. Her dress grew wet from all the cum pouring down her legs. She slid one hand under her skirt and fingered herself, making her dress even wetter.

Mitch held onto her head to make sure she didn’t pull away. This was going to be the perfect blowjob! Nothing was going make her pull away. Miranda couldn’t even if she wanted to. She was now programmed to not stop sucking a cock until the person came. A voice echoed endlessly in her mind, drowning out all thought and compelling her to suck with all her might like a whore.

_You are a whore…you are a whore…you are a whore…_

**Miranda, thinking:** “I am a whore…I am a whore…I am a whore…”

The programming wasn’t complete but Miranda was well on her way to becoming one. For now, she was only Mitch’s whore. He could compel her to fuck him whenever he wanted. But no one else. He wanted to savor this exclusivity for a while…

Miranda grew very excited as she felt his cock twitch in her mouth. She moved her head faster, sucked harder and squeezed her tits tightly. She was rewarded for all her efforts when his hot cum shown down her throat. She moaned loudly with glee as she savored his delicious flavor.

Mitch withdrew his cock and watched as Miranda savored his cum. She swirled it around in her mouth and even opened it to show him how much she caught. She then happily swallowed.

**Miranda:** “Thank you! That was delicious!”

But she wasn’t done yet! Lots of cum still clung to his cock. She happily cleaned it, using long slow licks while looking up at Mitch seductively. He smiled as the most beautiful woman in the galaxy knelt at his feet and worshipped him and his cock. He wanted this moment to last forever. But he needed to get back to work.

When Miranda finished he pulled up his pants. As soon as his cock was out of sight Miranda seemed to snap out of the stupor she had been in. She grinned softly and gave her head a gentle shake as she cleared the fog from her mind. She stood up and straightened her dress, covering her tits and using tissue to try and dry the lower half of her dress.

Miranda was so happy to have sucked his cock. But at the same time she felt a sense of dread well up inside her. Part of the original Miranda was still inside her and it was reminding her that what she just did was very dangerous. Anyone could have easily walked in and saw them. If someone caught her giving an employee a blowjob in the middle of the day her career would be over. Giving up trying to dry herself, she smiled at Mitch and thanked him for coming by.

**Miranda:** “Again, I am deeply sorry for the way I’ve treated you. I hope all this makes up for it…”

Mitch could read her tone. She was trying to hint that this would be the last time she did this. But he was prepared for this.

**Mitch:** “But Miranda! You promised me a free blowjob every day for the rest of your life! You said one blowjob wasn’t enough and you couldn’t live with yourself without apologizing even more! Don’t you remember?”

Her eyes glazed over and she blinked a lot as her Indoctrinated mind formed these new memories. When they took root she felt an overwhelming surge of guilt. He was right. She could NEVER forgive herself if she didn’t apologize to him _every day_. She smiled warmly at him and nodded.

**Miranda:** “You’re right. I _did_ promise that. And I keep my promises. Come by here at lunchtime every day and I will give you a blowjob.”

She felt the familiar dread about getting caught well up again but she assured herself that she’d be fine. She just needed to take extra precautions. She’ll lock the door and make sure Margaret has left for her lunch break before they begin. She would be fine. She would be fine…

Mitch bid her farewell and left the office, passing Margaret who was blissfully unaware of what transpired right behind her. Miranda waved as he left and as soon as the door clicked shut she returned to her desk. She gasped when she saw there were even _more_ e-mails waiting for her than this morning.

**Miranda:** “Haven’t I done _anything_ today?!”

She growled and began typing away furiously in a desperate bid to get caught up…

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Sexy Takeover – Part 3 **

Miranda’s face was illuminated by the vibrant colors emanating from her computer screen. A bit of drool oozed out of the corner of her mouth as she watched, massaging her nipples through the tight little red dress she was wearing that just barely contained her breasts.

It was Wednesday.

The third day of her reign as Queen Bee of ReaperTekka.

But little did she know that she was in the process of a rapid demotion, both in position…and of the mind.

Mitch had prepared a new program for her to watch this morning. This one was only two hours long. People would start asking too many questions if his programs tied her up all day like they had before. Plus he wanted to see the effects of his work sooner rather than later.

The program ended. Miranda casually wiped the drool off her chin as though it were perfectly natural for her to be drooling like a simpleton. Then she stood up and stretched.

**Miranda, thinking:** “Time to put my idea into motion!”

For a long time she had been pondering ways to improve efficiency, to get the employees to work extra hard. She just came up with a simple but effective method. People always responded favorably to words of encouragement. If she simply walked around, congratulating people on their work and letting them know she supports them, she expected them to feel uplifted and work harder. It might not work but she saw no harm in trying!

Miranda stumbled a bit as she left her office. In addition to her tight red dress she was also wearing red platform high heels. On her way home from work yesterday she felt an overwhelming desire to buy some new clothes. This dress and these heels were among them. Some of the dress store clerks protested her choices, saying some of them might be a bit too small for her. That they might not cover everything. For some reason hearing this only made her want to buy them more.

She used to wear heels all the time but not platform ones. She had to get used to the extra height and the balancing act that went with these shoes. But she was quickly adapting. Before long she was gliding through the halls, hips swaying seductively as her tight dress clung to her ass like a second skin, showing off her perfect ass cheeks much like her old leather outfits used to. Her tits bounced and swayed with each step. Her dress top was cut very low. So low that her tits were in danger of bouncing out with each step. But this did not faze Miranda in the slightest.

She looked around to determine who shall be the first to receive encouragement from “Cheerleader Miranda”. She chuckled softly to herself. To this day Jack keeps calling her the “Cerberus Cheerleader”. The irony was not lost on her.

Her first choice ended up being a programmer named Arnold. He sat at his desk, working hard and oblivious to Miranda’s approach. She stood behind him and smiled as she watched him work.

**Miranda:** “You’re doing a great job, Arnold! Keep it up!”

Arnold looked up and did a double-take when he saw Miranda. This was the first time he had seen her today. He gulped at how erotic she was dressed. Miranda seemingly didn’t notice and asked him what he was working on. With a stuttering voice and trying not to look at her cleavage he explained his task. She appeared thoughtful and nodded as he explained the complexities of the Reaper coding he was trying to dissect. Miranda may now have the body of a whore but she still had her intellect. She understood everything he said. She looked over his desk to get a closer look at his screen, offering suggestions about his work. Arnold heard little of it. Her ample bosom was inches away from his face. His pants grew very tight and he swore he could see the top edges of her nipples peeking out over the top of her low cut dress.

Miranda got similar reactions from every man she visited and even some women. The women all blushed and looked away but the curious often found themselves eyeing her cleavage too. No one dared say anything about how she was dressed.

Her cheerleading session took about three hours. As the clock neared noon she hurried back to her office. She knew Mitch would be coming for his daily blowjob soon! She arrived just as Margaret was about to leave for lunch. She was one of the few she hadn’t offered words of encouragement to. But for someone who worked as hard as her, Miranda had something special.

Margaret finished locking her computer and grabbed her purse. As she looked around inside for her car keys she nearly bumped into Miranda. She looked up and saw her boss smiling at her. She still couldn’t _believe_ the professional, intelligent Miranda Lawson was suddenly wearing such slutty clothing to work! But what she couldn’t believe even more was what happened next. Miranda hugged her.

She wrapped her arms around Margaret and held her tight. Margaret could feel her boss’s large, warm and incredibly soft tits pressing against hers. She kept her arms at her sides and did her best not to look down Miranda’s back at her ass sticking out. Margaret was actually bisexual, making Miranda’s changing fashion sense as difficult for her to bear as any man. But she worked hard to keep her sex life separate from her work life. Right now that was proving difficult.

**Miranda:** “Thank you for all the hard work you’ve done, Margaret. You’re the best secretary a girl could ask for!”

Margaret blushed deeply and quietly nodded, not sure what to say to her boss. Miranda released her and strolled into her office like nothing unusual just happened. Margaret stood as still as a statue as she tried to get her emotions and libido back under control. So lost was she in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Mitch hurry past into Miranda’s office or the clicking of the lock.

Five minutes later Miranda was back on her knees and well into Mitch’s daily blowjob. At Mitch’s request she had removed her dress entirely so she was naked as she blew him, except for the high heels. Mitch smiled lecherously and kept giving Miranda orders, different sexy things he wanted to see her do while she sucked his cock. At his prompting she rubbed her ass and spanked it several times. She stuck three fingers in her pussy and her thumb up her ass. Then she squeezed her tits and pulled at her nipples, stretching her boobs as far as they could go.

When he came Miranda graciously slurped and swallowed it all. She stood up but before she could put her dress on Mitch ordered her to strike a sexy pose. She turned around and bent over her desk. She shook her ass at him, her perfect cheeks seemingly even more shapely as she stood on those tall heels. Her pussy glistened at him as her cum steadily leaked from it. Mitch would’ve loved nothing more than to stick his cock inside, to ram his meat stick as deep into her womb as he could and fill it with his seed.

But now wasn’t the time. It would come eventually. But for now he was satisfied with the blowjobs.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Fearing that Margaret had returned from lunch early, Mitch pulled up his pants and Miranda donned her dress again. As soon as they were fully dressed (so to speak) Miranda unlocked the door. It wasn’t Margaret but another programmer named Barbara. Barbara was surprised to see Mitch in there but she ignored him. Most employees took a page from Dalia’s playbook and treated him poorly, even if they didn’t understand why. She brushed past Mitch and addressed her boss. She had several papers in her hands filled with data. She said she needed a second opinion on something and asked if she could assist. Miranda smiled and sat down, allowing Barbara to spread the papers across the desks so they could examine them.

Mitch quietly watched them work for a few minutes. Miranda was really showing off her intellect now. Everything she said in response to Barbara’s questions was well thought out and insightful. She may not be a programmer like the rest of them but she still has a lot of knowledge in the field. She worked with some salvaged Reaper tech before the Project Lazarus began so she had some insight few others had.

He smiled softly. She really was as intelligent as she was beautiful. Indeed, one of Miranda’s defining features had to be her mind.

…He was going to miss that a bit.

Her brain was one of her greatest assets but for the later stages of his plan it would be a liability.

He didn’t need just a slut for his plan to succeed. He needed a complete bimbo.

Mitch knew Dalia well. Better than she realized. He knew she favored women. He knew she would only hire a woman for the VP position. His plan would have worked with any woman who took the job. It was Miranda’s bad luck it ended up being her.

He smiled at the beautiful and intelligent Miranda and gave her a small nod. He was saying goodbye to her. This would be the last time he saw the intelligent Miranda…

Later that day Mitch sent her his daily reports. There were two files attached. Miranda was compelled to always open any e-mails from him immediately. The first file she opened triggered a brief flash of color on her screen lasting only a few seconds. She blinked and hesitated before opening the second file. Somehow she knew that the rest of Mitch’s report would be incredibly lengthy. Indeed, it could take her all night to review it! She decided to put it off and work on it at home. She could brew a big pot of coffee and stay up all night in the comfort of her living room if she wished.

Mitch’s first program compelled her to do this. His second program was what he called the Bimbofication package, stage 1. Any woman who watched it would never be the same again. It would not turn her into a complete bimbo. Doing too much at once could be dangerous. But it would certainly drop her IQ quite a bit and prep her brain for later treatments. So complex was it that it would take many hours to complete. Rather than have Miranda watch it at work and risk getting caught, he decided it would be best for Miranda to watch it at home where she could avoid any interruptions.

At the end of the day she transferred Mitch’s bimbo file to a memory chip and stuck it in her purse to take home.

She did not start it up right away when she got home. She did some chores, ate some dinner and then started setting things up. Mitch expected her to retreat to some private office at home where she would be mesmerized by a small computer screen the rest of the evening. But that’s not how Miranda liked to do things when working from home. She liked to hook up her computer to her big screen TV and have all her work magnified.

Still in her sexy red dress and platform heels, Miranda sat on her living room couch and rested her small computer on her coffee table. She had prepared a big hot pot of coffee and poured herself a cup. She took a sip and was ready to begin. Just as she was about to slide in the memory chip, there was a knock on the door. She dropped everything and hurried to see who it was. She beamed when she saw a dear friend standing on her doorstep.

**Miranda:** “Shepard! It’s so good to see you!”

Shepard smiled at her friend.

**Shepard:** “Hello, Miranda…Miranda?!?”

It took a moment for Shepard to realize what Miranda was wearing. When she did, she was stunned. She looked her friend up and down, from the high platform heels to her very visible cleavage. Miranda looked at her friend with concern. Shepard’s face had suddenly turned very red. Was she ill?

**Shepard:** “I’m sorry…did I catch you as you were about to go out?”

Miranda shook her head.

**Miranda:** “No. I was planning to do some work, actually. Had a very busy day and couldn’t finish it all!”

Shepard couldn’t take her eyes of her erotic body.

**Shepard:** “…So you came home and changed into _that?!_ ”

She pointed at Miranda’s clothes. Miranda looked down at herself. She wasn’t sure what Shepard meant.

**Miranda:** “What do you mean? These are the clothes I wore to work today. Is something wrong with them?”

Shepard was stunned. Miranda wore those slutty clothes to _work?!?_

Personally Shepard quite liked them. She would love to see Samantha wearing something that sexy. But now wasn’t the time for such thoughts.

Not wanting to insult her friend, Shepard feigned a laugh.

**Shepard:** “N-Not at all! It’s just…a bit of a different look for you. Not the kind of clothes you’ve been wearing lately…”

Miranda giggled.

**Miranda:** “I’m trying out some new styles. Come on in!”

She invited her friend in for a drink. She poured a little wine and they chitchatted for a while about work, Shepard’s retired life and her life with Samantha. Samantha was apparently working very late tonight. In fact Shepard wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if she ended up sleeping in her office. Shepard was used to this. She loved how dedicated Samantha was to her work. But it left her feeling lonely on nights like this. So she decided to spend this time visiting friends. Tonight she chose to visit Miranda.

Miranda led Shepard to the living room and they sat on the couch. She enjoyed chatting with Shepard but wanted to get started on her work. She insisted that she could work and chat at the same time. Shepard knew she couldn’t keep workaholic Miranda away from her job so she left her to it. She put down her glass of wine and sat back on the couch. She watched the TV screen as the desktop of Miranda’s computer appeared and Miranda slid in the memory chip. A window containing Mitch’s program popped up on the screen. Miranda moved her mouse to click the icon…

All the while Miranda was trying to explain to Shepard some of the Reaper tech she was working with. Shepard phased out most of it. Just as Miranda was about to click the icon, Shepard scoffed at it all.

**Shepard:** “Miranda, you can keep your Reaper tech. ReaperTekka and all those corporations can _all_ keep it. I’ve had more than my fair share to do with Reapers. I’m not anxious to deal with them anymore, even if it is just their tech. But let me tell you, after all my encounters with the Reapers, I’m still amazed that after all that, I somehow managed to avoid Indoctrina…tion…”

Her voice trailed off as Miranda opened the file. An explosion of colors appeared on the screen. Miranda sat up straight and her arms fell to her side. Once again her eyes went wide and her jaw hung open a bit as she became enthralled by the colors. Her body was used to all this by now. She knew how to react to the presence of these beautiful colors.

But this was the first time for Shepard.

**Shepard:** “Pretty…colors…”

In some remote corner of her mind, Shepard could hear a voice screaming at her to look away, that the colors were somehow dangerous. But that voice faded away quickly. She straightened up and her expression became identical to Miranda’s as she gazed deeper and deeper into the most beautiful colors she had ever seen in her life…

It had begun.

The beginning of Miranda Lawson’s Bimbofication. Hours passed as she stared blankly at her TV. Thoughts and memories were being shifted around…and purged. Her IQ steadily began to drop, stolen away by the Indoctrination process. But she wasn’t alone. Shepard was getting the treatment too. Her intellect melted away and was being replaced with nothing but air. She began to drool like an idiot but she smiled as her head grew lighter and lighter.

They both sat there, perfectly still, breathing steadily and barely blinking, complete slaves to the colors. Nothing could pull them away from something so beautiful…and so sexy.

The early stages of the program were designed to modify their minds. Around midnight a new stage began. A bimbo isn’t a bimbo unless she’s horny as hell.

In unison Miranda and Shepard stood up, eyes still on the screen. Miranda kicked off her heels and let her dress slide right off her. Shepard removed her boots and pants and very swiftly pulled her shirt over her head so her gaze wouldn’t be broken for long. When they were both naked they sat back down on the couch. They both lifted their right foot and perched on the edge of the couch right in front of them. Then they did the same with the left. Sitting like this, they spread their legs wide, exposing their naked bodies to the world. Their pussies were visibly wet and excited as though aroused by the colors they couldn’t stop watching. At the exact same time the women touched their pussies with their right hands and began massaging them in a circular fashion, rubbing their pussies and clits clockwise. With their left hands they both grabbed their left tits and played with them. They would squeeze them softly and then gently play with the nipple before squeezing again and starting all over.

The two women moved in perfect synchronization. They were sitting in an identical fashion. They massaged their pussies and groped their tits in perfect unison like synchronized swimmers. Another hour passed as they pleasured themselves like zombies, unable to look away from the screen as the Bimbofication altered their minds and their sex drives. A deep lust was being implanted in their minds, replacing their lost intelligence. They wanted to fuck people…and wanted people to fuck them. A deep-rooted sense of arousal was gripping their bodies, one that would never be completely satisfied.

They were changing…and didn’t even know they were being changed.

As the late evening slowly turned into the early morning, Miranda and Shepard broke their silence as they continued to watch the screen. It began with Miranda, speaking very softly in an almost emotionless tone…

**Miranda:** “…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…”

Seconds later, Shepard began to chant in an identical tone.

**Shepard:** “…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…”

Since Miranda started first their voices clashed but soon they spoke in perfect unison, just like their masturbation.

**Shepard & Miranda:** “…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…”

Morning dawned on the Citadel. People of all species and sorts began to wake to start their day, completely oblivious to what was transpiring in the apartment of Miranda Lawson. For ten hours Miranda and Shepard sat on that couch, eyes glued to the screen. Those last five hours the two women spent masturbating and chanting, quietly welcoming their new existence as horny bimbos. At 6am, exactly ten hours after the program had started, it concluded. The colors vanished and the TV screen returned to Miranda’s desktop.

The program lasted so long and had such a profound impact on their minds that it took them a while to completely break out of their trance.

**Shepard & Miranda:** “…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a…”

First their chanting died out. They continued to masturbate in unison. Eventually they dropped out of synch and began masturbating in their own way. Shepard rubbed her pussy harder and faster, her expression growing fierce and giving her nipple a hard twist. Miranda smiled and closed her eyes, moaning sensually as she stuck her fingers inside her pussy and started groping her right breast instead.

Miranda was the first to climax. Her cum sprayed out of her pussy all over her coffee table. Some of her juices landed in her cold coffee cup. She giggled like a little school girl when she saw this and actually took a drink. She jumped and nearly spilled her coffee when she heard her alarm clock go off in her bedroom. She had set it last night before she began working. She felt a little woozy as she stood up but regained her equilibrium. She ran to her bedroom to turn off the alarm. She ran in an unusual fashion. She shook her ass more than she used to and put an extra bounce in her step so her tits would jiggle even more. She was running like a bimbo. She giggled like a bimbo at herself as she disappeared into the bedroom.

Meanwhile Shepard was still masturbating. She rubbed her pussy as fast as her hand could move until she finally came. Like Miranda her juices squirted all over the table but hers ended up covering Miranda’s computer. She watched her cum slowly drip down the computer screen for a few moments before giggling uncontrollably like an airhead.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Miri won’t like that! She might get angry at me!”

But for some reason she didn’t seem that concerned about it. In fact, part of her was _hoping_ “Miri” would get angry at her! If she did, maybe she would spank her…

Shepard wasn’t fazed at all by her current predicament. She didn’t mind that she just had an orgasm in a friend’s apartment. She didn’t care that she had spent the entire night masturbating here. She thought it was perfectly natural to come over to a friend’s house and masturbate all night long. It was fun! Shepard liked to have fun!

The beeping in the distance stopped as Miranda finally turned off her alarm clock. She had trouble remembering how the buttons worked…

But the clock’s beeping was immediately replaced with a different beeping from Shepard’s omni-tool. She had an incoming call. Miranda was standing in her bedroom with her alarm clock in hand, staring at the glowing numbers with excitement. She had undergone enough reprogramming sessions that she was beginning to remember the colors that so mesmerized her. She couldn’t make the connection between the colors and what was happening to her but she didn’t care. She liked the numbers on her clock. They reminded her of the colors. The pretty colors…

Miranda jumped when she the beeping of Shepard’s omni-tool but she thought it was coming from her alarm clock. She started pressing buttons and shaking the clock violently to try and get the beeping to stop.

Meanwhile Shepard had activated her omni-tool and her finger hovered over the series of holographic buttons that appeared before her eyes. What did…all these buttons do again? She blinked as she tried to clear the cobwebs from her mind. Didn’t do any good because there wasn’t much behind the cobwebs anymore anyway. Her omni-tool continued to beep. Whoever the caller was they were not hanging up. Shepard bit her lip nervously and decided to press a random button. Luckily for her it was the right one. A small holo-screen appeared and Samantha’s frightened and concerned face appeared on it.

Shepard’s expression brightened up and she bounced up and down in her seat in excitement when she saw her wife.

**Shepard:** “Hi Sammy!”

Samantha gave her an odd look. That was the first time Shepard ever called her “Sammy”. But she quickly dismissed it.

**Samantha:** “Shepard! Where are you?!”

As Shepard suspected, Samantha had spent the night at her office. She had just returned home. Shepard was always there waiting for her when she got back so when she walked in and couldn’t find Shepard anywhere she became very frightened. She calmed a bit when Shepard answered her call but she was still concerned that her love was somewhere else at that early hour. But Shepard smiled stupidly at her love and answered her like a giddy schoolgirl.

**Shepard:** “I’m at Miri’s place! I’m helping her work! Her work is very hard!”

She nodded her head proudly like she had accomplished something great. Samantha looked at her like she was an idiot. She figured she meant she was at Miranda’s place but what work could she possibly be helping with? Certainly not Reaper tech? Shepard made her disdain for the stuff well known on a daily basis. But ultimately it didn’t matter. She was just glad to know that Shepard was alive and safe.

Samantha begged for Shepard to come home. She missed her love very, _very_ much! Shepard may now have difficulty adding two and two but she certainly recognized a proposition for sex when she heard one. Shepard giggled and bounced happily on the couch again. She was about to say she was on her way when something in her head stopped her. Soft whispering voices in the back of her mind were encouraging her to do a few things…things she needed to do immediately.

After a long pause Shepard gave Samantha and airheaded smile and promised she would be home this afternoon. She had some important errands to run first.

**Shepard, sultry:** “Wait for me, Sammy. Your Shepard will make you feel _real_ good tonight…”

Samantha blushed. She loved when Shepard spoke in that sultry voice. She smiled and nodded, promising to wait for her love to return. After they hung up Samantha began to think about what all they would do that evening. What did she want Shepard to do to her tonight? But as she thought about that conversation, a thought steadily occurred to her. Something seemed…off about Shepard. More than one thing actually. But the one thing that was bothering her now was Shepard’s appearance. The camera showed only Shepard’s face and neck but every so often it would jerk downward a bit.

Was Shepard…topless?

Meanwhile, Shepard stood up and stretched. She saw Miranda come out of the bedroom, still naked and smiling stupidly, happy to have finally fixed that annoying alarm clock. Shepard walked over and stood in front of her. The newly reborn horny bimbos smiled stupidly at each. Their eyes moved up and down their bodies, admiring their tits and their curves. Then in a flash they kissed. They stuck their tongues in each other’s mouths and held each other close, pressing their soft tits together in an erotic sandwich. Miranda slid her knee between Shepard’s leg to rub her pussy and Shepard squeezed Miranda’s plump ass.

They reluctantly stopped when Miranda announced she needed to go to work. She would love nothing more than to stay home and fuck Shepard all day. But she needed to go to work and implement a new program she thought of last night…

Shepard smiled and nodded but had a very important question for Miranda before she went.

**Shepard:** “Do you know where I can get some slutty clothes? I was to look super sexy for Sammy!”

The Indoctrination had filled Shepard with an overwhelming desire to look as slutty as possible. She may not have the sexiest body in the galaxy, her tits nowhere near the size of Miranda’s and others, but that was no reason to conceal it! Shepard’s current wardrobe was too conservative. She would need clothes that showed off her cleavage and flashed her ass to the world!

Miranda was more than happy to help a horny friend in need. She knew just the place for plenty of slutty clothes. She needed to visit the place herself. She needed to pick something up for her new program.

**Miranda:** “And I need to visit the salon. I need to do something with my hair…”

Arm in arm, the two bimbos went to throw on some clothes and go shopping…

It was almost lunch time by the time Miranda arrived at the office. It was a slow day so her absence did not cause too many problems but Margaret and others were a tad concerned. The only person who had no concern at all was Mitch. The fact she was late proved to him that she had indeed watched his hypnotic program. He could barely contain his excitement knowing Miranda Lawson, now a horny bimbo, would be walking into the office at any moment…

Arnold the programmer casually went about his day like nothing was out of the ordinary. With the exception of her visit yesterday to offer some “encouragement” he seldom saw her and thus did not notice her absence. Though deep down he was hoping Miranda would stop in again. He’d _love_ another peek at those breasts!

When he saw the time he decided to stop for an early lunch. He got up and stretched and entered the hall. He heard someone approaching. He turned, looked and smiled. It was Miranda!

**Arnold:** “Good morning, Miss Law…Law…oh…my…God…”

The poor guy was so shocked that he nearly passed out. He watched Miranda silently approach him. Everything around her seemed to fade away and Arnold swore he saw the most beautiful stars he had ever seen sparkling around one of the most erotic sights he had ever witnessed.

Miranda was not at all dressed like a businesswoman. What she wore instead was a black and yellow cheerleader’s uniform. An incomplete one at that. Her breasts and stomach were on full display. Her skirt was so short you could clearly see she wasn’t wearing any panties underneath. Her hair was now golden blond and glinted in the light. She walked on high heel shoes and wore yellow and black striped stockings. She carried pompoms in her hands and walked with a slight smirk, her tits bouncing with each step.

[Picture courtesy of Vitezislav (http://vitezislav.tumblr.com/)] 

She seemed to ignore Arnold at first until she was right next to him. She stopped and looked at him, leaning against the wall to keep himself from falling over. She smiled at him widely, her eyes bright and sparkling yet oddly…empty. Like he was gazing into the eyes of a dimwit.

**Miranda:** “Hi Arnie!”

She waved a pompom at him. Arnold was too stupefied to answer.

**Miranda:** “Can you do me a favor? Can you get everyone into the big conference room? I have a biiiiiiiiiiiig announcement to make!”

She rubbed her tits with her pompoms. It was too much. Arnold slid down the wall and his butt hit the floor with a thump. From this angle he had a perfect view of under her skirt. She really wasn’t wearing anything under there at all. Her pussy was on full display…and already soaking wet. In fact, Arnold staring at it only made her wetter. She giggled at his reaction and eyed the bulge in his pants with excitement. She wanted to unzip his fly and suck on his cock but a voice in her head reminded her that this announcement was too important. She could suck his cock later.

She repeated her request and Arnold slowly nodded. Happy, Miranda continued to her office. She passed Margaret’s desk just as Margaret was sifting through a drawer in her desk looking for files. Margaret heard her boss approach but was too engrossed in her search to look up. Miranda greeted her bright and cheerfully while Margaret muttered a half-assed “good morning” without looking up. Miranda stopped in front of her and politely asked her to assemble everyone in the conference room like Arnold. Margaret acknowledged the request without looking up. Miranda smiled and marched into her office. Just as she crossed the threshold Margaret briefly glanced up at her boss. She swiftly did a double-take just as Miranda closed the door.

Was Miranda wearing…?!

No…no it couldn’t be!

Fifteen minutes later everyone had squeezed together into the main conference room. It was a bit of a tight fit but ReaperTekka was still small enough that it could fit all employees in here and still leave presentation space at the front of the conference room. Arnold told no one about Miranda’s outfit as he spread the word. Many asked why he looked like he had seen a ghost but he didn’t say a word. He stood like a zombie in the corner, his thoughts consumed by images of the erotic Miranda Lawson. Margaret sat at the conference table, nervously chewing on a pen. She was still in denial. She had to be seeing things. She HAD to be seeing things! No way Miranda Lawson would come to work dressed like…like… _THAT!_

Mitch stood casually in the midst of the crowd, trying his hardest to hide his excitement and smug expression. He had programmed Miranda to buy an erotic cheerleader outfit but couldn’t wait to actually see it!

All chatter stopped when the conference room door opened. All eyes turned to see Miranda, everyone pondering what announcement she had to make. And all eyes widened in shock as Miranda stepped into the room. Margaret blacked out for a moment from shock when she saw her boss, realizing what she saw before was not a hallucination. Mitch couldn’t help but smile triumphantly as Miranda with her golden hair and bouncing tits strolled in, causing every cock in the room to harden and more than a few pussies to become wet.

No one said a word as she positioned herself on the far end of the conference room so everyone could see her. She looked upon all the eyes gazing back at her, some filled with lust and all filled with shock, and smiled. She _loved_ having so many people see her naked body! It made her so horny! She felt no shame exposing herself like this and could feel some cum leaking down her legs. She smiled at everyone and spread her arms wide, pompoms in hand.

**Miranda:** “Good morning everyone! As your horny and sexy Vice President, I am pleased to announce a new morale boosting program I thought up while working and masturbating last night!”

Several people gasped when she said “masturbating”. It was bad enough that she was dressed so obscenely! But for her to use such vulgar language too?!

**Miranda:** “I’m going to be everyone’s personal, sexy cheerleader! If anyone feels down and can’t work, just give me a call! I’ll come by your desk and you a very _special_ personalized cheer to lift your spirits! To start things off, sexy Miri came up with a special one for all of you now…”

After a brief pause, she began to dance. She waved her pompoms around and danced like a cheerleader at a football game. She bounced up and down, sending her boobs in every direction. She’d kick her legs into the air and flash her pussy and ass at everyone. And while she danced she began her cheer.

**Miranda:** “You can do it, you can do it! Yes you can! You can do it, you can do it! Yes you can!”

She continued to dance and cheer. Wasn’t a very good cheer but nobody was really listening to her anyway. All eyes were on her body…

**Miranda:** “ReaperTekka, ReaperTekka, you’re the BEST! ReaperTekka, ReaperTekka, let’s kick some ASS!”

With that finisher, Miranda spun around and bent over, shaking her ass and dripping wet pussy at the entire crowd.

That was the last straw. Half the crowd immediately rushed out of the room while the rest lingered to ogle Miranda’s perfect ass just a little bit longer. Most of those who left hurried to the bathrooms. They couldn’t contain themselves for a second longer. They needed to masturbate HARD! Those that didn’t rush to the bathrooms, the more prudish members of the company, returned to their desks. They intended to inform Dalia about that obscene display their VP just put on. This company didn’t need someone like _her_ in charge!

All of them looked up Dalia’s phone number or e-mail and attempted to contact her. They punched in the phone numbers and typed up quick messages for Dalia to contact them. Those that called immediately got a busy signal. Shortly afterwards, everyone who tried to contact her suddenly saw a message from Dalia pop into their inboxes…

They swiftly opened it. There was no text. Only an attachment. They opened it and there was a very brief flash of colors on the screen lasting only a few seconds. The flash left them all in a daze and during that time the message quickly deleted itself from their computers. When they snapped out of it they all shook their heads and went back to work. They could wait until Dalia came back to talk about Miranda. They could wait…

Mitch had foreseen that some would try to contact Dalia. He introduced a virus into the phone and e-mail system as a contingency. It blocked all calls and messages to Dalia and sent a fake one from her to the person who tried to contact her. The attached file was designed to simply discourage anyone from further attempts. Mitch was saving all the heavy brainwashing for Miranda.

When he designed the virus he briefly contemplated using it to speed up his whole plan. Why waste time with Miranda when he could use something like this to brainwash the entire company? He quickly dismissed the idea for a number of reasons. With so many people getting brainwashed at once it ran the risk of too many other people being unintentionally brainwashed. Plus, it would be too easy. It wouldn’t be any fun to take Dalia’s company away from her like that. He wanted people to willingly move to his side. Using Miranda like this was how he planned to do it…

After the meeting dismissed, Miranda went to roam the halls and wait for someone to say they needed a good cheerleading. She was so happy she could make people feel better! She was so happy to use her sexy body to lift their spirits! Plus she loved the breeze over her exposed tits as she walked.

Eventually she was stopped by Barbara the programmer from yesterday. Miranda hoped that she was going to ask for a cheer but was disappointed when she instead asked for some advice on her project. Barbara was doing her best to pretend that Miranda wasn’t practically naked. She was one of the people who attempted to call Dalia. Now with no choice but to wait for her boss to come back, Barbara did her very best to pretend that Miranda was still clothed and that everything was business as usual.

**Barbara:** “Miss Lawson—“

**Miranda:** “Miriiiii!”

Miranda jumped up and down, waving her pompoms and doing a small dance to make her boobs bounce some more. Barbara gulped and tried not to watch them jiggle…

**Barbara:** “Fine…Miri. Could you help me with this part right here? It’s baffling me…”

She held up some papers for Miranda to read and pointed to the section that was troubling her. Miranda squinted at it. She saw…big words. And lots of numbers. What did they mean? Some part of her felt like she should know this stuff but the more she stared…the more her empty head started to hurt.

**Miranda:** “Oh…”

Miranda held her head.

**Miranda:** “My head hurts! That stuff is too hard for me! You sure I can’t dance for you? Want to feel my breasts?”

She massaged her tits for Barbara’s viewing pleasure. Barbara turned away and blushed heavily. How obscene!

Barbara nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Mitch smiling at her.

**Mitch:** “Let me take a look at that…”

He took the papers and looked at the section she indicated.

**Mitch:** “Ah! I see the problem…”

He proceeded to give her a detailed analysis. Barbara listened and was genuinely stunned by some of the ideas he suggested, stuff she probably never would have thought of on her own. Mitch was pretty good! Better than she expected. She glanced at Miranda while she continued to listen. Miranda had a big stupid smile on her face and her eyes were glazed over. She wasn’t listening at all. Their conversation was too far above her and she was simply waiting for them to address her and hopefully ask her to do something sexy. Barbara gave her head a small shake and turned her full attention to Mitch, her respect for the man gaining a huge boost.

Eventually Mitch suggested they head back to her desk so they could talk some more. Before they left Mitch turned back to Miranda and informed her that he had e-mailed her an important document. She needed to read it immediately. He added that he would be by for their usual lunch appointment when she was finished. Miranda glowed with excitement and bounced up and down in anticipation before running to her office, her ass shaking so much as she ran that the skirt frequently flipped up and flashed her bare ass at them.

Barbara turned away and hurried back to her desk. Mitch watched Miranda go with a grin.

His plan…was working PERFECTLY!

**_To be continued…_ **


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Sexy Takeover – Part 4 **

Friday.

Normally the last day of work for most people.

But for Oriana Lawson it was her first day on the job. Technically.

Oriana was overjoyed when Miranda told her she had landed a dream job at ReaperTekka. She knows how much her older sister has suffered over the years. She was so happy to learn that Miranda was finally at peace.

Oriana herself was well in the midst of college, looking to get some degrees and do some good in the galaxy. She decided it was time to get an internship and Miranda was more than happy to arrange one at ReaperTekka.

The last time they spoke about it was last week. Miranda made arrangements for Oriana to come in for an introduction and orientation the following Friday. She would then officially begin the Monday after that. She had not heard from Miranda since then but she figured her sister was too busy. She knew Dalia would be out of town and Miranda would be in charge. It would undoubtedly be a very stressful week!

When she arrived at ReaperTekka Oriana was directed to an empty conference room by Margaret. Margaret sat her down and said Miranda would be by soon…hopefully. She left before Oriana could ask what she meant. Oriana dismissed it, figuring her sister was in a meeting or something.

And so she waited in that conference room. It had some glass walls so she could see people walk by. Some of them appeared nervous about something but the rest appeared…happy. They had these big grins on their faces like they knew something no one else did. But they were all friendly, smiling at waving at her those that noticed her. She waved back, excited to get to know the company. But she was also very nervous. Not just about the job. For the past couple months she has been steadily building up the courage to tell her sister something. She really doubted she’d say anything about it today but this secret was eating away at her and made her nervous when seeing Miranda…

One day a few months ago the two sisters were enjoying an outing together and Miranda jokingly asked her little sister if she had a boyfriend. Oriana revealed that she was in fact seeing someone, someone named Jack. Miranda assumed Jack was a boy she met at college and Oriana let her believe that. She couldn’t bring herself to say that she was dating… _Jack_ …

Two weeks before this outing, Commander Shepard threw a party for all her friends and Miranda invited Oriana along. It was a wild party. Lots of dancing, lots of drinking…

To this day Oriana still isn’t sure how it happened but she and Jack ended up making out in Shepard’s closet. They started seeing each other regularly after that and they’ve been sleeping together for over a month. Jack was pretty wild in bed. More often than not Oriana woke up the next day with a very sore bottom. Sometimes she wished _she_ could be the rough one when they fucked but if Jack was happy, she was happy.

Miranda would undoubtedly explode if she found out Jack was fucking her sister. Oriana knew she’d have to say something eventually. She just needed the right time.

Until then, she had to put up with awkward encounters and focus on her new job.

The conference room door handle started jiggling. Suspecting it was Miranda, Oriana stood up to greet her. The door swung open and a blond-haired woman stepped in. Oriana gasped when she saw her. The woman was wearing an extremely small leather miniskirt, so short that Oriana could faintly see that she wasn’t wearing any panties. She walked on very tall high heel shoes and fishnet stockings. She wore a small bikini top that barely covered her nipples and a leopard-skin jacket with a fur collar. She looked like the type of woman you’d see soliciting men in the seedier corners of the Citadel.

Oriana had no idea who this woman was but she couldn’t _believe_ she’d be allowed to wear something so obscene at a respectable company like this!

**Miranda:** “Oriiiiiiii!!!!”

Oriana was stunned that this woman knew her name and hugged her. She could feel the woman’s huge tits pressing against her chest as the woman wrapped her arms around her. She was so shocked she did not stop this woman and it took a moment for her to find her voice.

**Oriana:** “Who…are you?”

The woman stopped hugging her and looked at her, her expression very sad.

**Miranda:** “Ori, it’s me! Miri! Don’t you recognize your big sis?”

Oriana nearly passed out when Miranda identified herself.

**Oriana:** “MIRI?!?!?”

She looked her sister up and down again.

**Oriana:** “You’re dressed like a HOOKER!!!!”

Miranda giggled like an idiot.

**Miranda:** “I know, right?! Don’t I look so SEXY?!”

She massaged her tits and licked her lips. Oriana couldn’t take it anymore and plopped down in a chair. Miranda giggled again and circled around behind her chair. She placed her hands on Oriana’s shoulders and gently massaged them. Miranda had received a lot of experience giving massages lately…

**Miranda:** “Ready for your first day?”

Oriana barely heard her. She was staring straight ahead like a zombie, mouth dropped in horror and blinking constantly as though to try and wipe away the images burned into her retinas. Miranda giggled again and looked to the door.

**Miranda:** “Mitch will be here soon to help with your orien…oria…ori…some big word! Mitch will explain it better.”

Oriana had no idea who Mitch was but she didn’t care. Her older sister…who she loves, respects and admires…is dressed and acting like some dumb bimbo!

**Oriana:** “Miri…why…?”

That was all she managed to choke out before Mitch came in, laptop in hand.

**Mitch:** “Good morning! You must be Oriana…”

He reached out his hand to shake. Oriana glanced at him but was too spaced to do or say anything more. He took his hand back. He had Miranda brief him about her sister. Her reaction to seeing her sister is…about what he anticipated. He could imagine she was in quite a bit of emotional turmoil right now. He had just the cure for that…

He quickly began setting up the laptop.

**Mitch:** “For your orientation today—“

**Miranda:** “ _That’s_ the word!”

She giggled and jumped up and down in excitement as Mitch spoke the word she had so much trouble remembering before. He glanced at her for a moment before continuing.

**Mitch:** “For your orientation, I’ve prepared a video. Just a basic introduction to the company and whatnot. Um, Miri? Could you stand next to me, please?”

**Miranda:** “Okeydokey!”

She happily bounced to Mitch’s side, her tits swaying in every direction with each step. Mitch smirked as he continued prepping the laptop and the program. Oriana was almost as smart as Miranda was. She didn’t want to risk her blowing the entire operation. He only had one option, to try and make Oriana a bimbo like her sister. It meant some extra work but he really didn’t mind doing it. This program wasn’t designed for someone who had already been bimbofied like Miranda so he wanted to make sure she wasn’t behind Oriana when it began.

Mitch finished prepping the laptop and turned it to face Oriana. He had his finger over the button to stop the program and smiled at her.

**Mitch:** “Ready to begin?”

She ignored him. Oriana was fixated on her sister, standing next to Mitch with an airheaded smile on her face. She could tell something was SERIOUSLY wrong with her. But before she acted, she had a little test to determine just _how_ serious…

**Oriana:** “Miri!”

Miranda continued to look at her with that same smile.

**Miranda:** “Yes, Ori?”

Oriana’s face burned red as she built up the courage to finally say what needed to be said.

**Oriana:** “I’m dating Jack!”

Miranda’s smile widened and she nodded.

**Miranda:** “I know! Is he hot? Does he have a big cock? Have you two fucked yet or—“

**Oriana:** “I mean I’m dating _Jack!_ Ponytail, covered in tattoos, likes to call you a ‘Cerberus Cheerleader’! THAT Jack!”

Miranda’s eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped. Mitch’s gaze darted back and forth between the two sisters. He knew what Jack they were talking about. He studied the members of Commander Shepard’s crew. Certainly a shock to hear that Oriana Lawson was dating somebody like _that!_ If Miranda still had her mind she would undoubtedly be furious. But now…?

Miranda was silent for a long time. No one moved as they waited for a reaction. Finally she began to speak.

**Miranda:** “Wow…”

She looked at Oriana. Her eyes were less shocked now and more…curious.

**Miranda:** “What’s she like in bed?”

Oriana’s heart sunk when she heard this question. Jack had to be the one person in the galaxy Miranda hated most of all and she responds to the revelation she is dating her younger sister with… _THAT?!?_

**Miranda:** “You’ve fucked, right? Of course you have! No way would a bitch like her date someone for so long without a fuck! I bet she is _wild_ in the sack! I can picture her tying you up and spanking you all night or…”

She kept rambling on about all the different ways she though Jack would fuck Oriana. Most of them were actually accurate…but this only made things worse for Oriana. She rose from her seat, seething with rage. This place has done _something_ to her beloved older sister! They warped her into some slutty bimbo!

They weren’t going to get away with this!

NEVER!

Oriana opened her mouth to scream but Mitch was one step ahead of her. He quickly pressed a button on the laptop and backed away.

A familiar vortex of colors appeared on the screen. Oriana’s eyes instinctively went to them, just for a glance. But no one gives these colors a mere _glance_ …

Slowly Oriana closed her mouth. She sat back down and leaned closer to the screen.

The colors…

The beautiful…colors…

Mitch breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was Oriana making too much noise and raising a fuss. Might draw unwanted attention. He smiled as he watched the colors illuminate her face. Miranda noticed the colors as well and perked up.

**Miranda:** “Colors? Pretty colors?!”

On some level Miranda was beginning to remember the colors that mesmerized her so. She felt drawn to them, wanting to stare deep into that wonderful vortex for as long as she could. She started to move around the conference table so she could take a look but Mitch stopped her.

**Mitch:** “Why don’t we head back to your office? It’s almost lunchtime…”

Lunchtime! Miranda knew what that meant. She forgot all about the colors and eagerly followed Mitch back to her office. For a moment Mitch was concerned about leaving Oriana alone like this but he shrugged it off. Most would be leaving for lunch right about now. And from the angle Oriana was sitting, it would be very difficult for anyone passing by to see the colors…

Not long after they left though, someone _did_ walk by.

Lana the asari and Lisa the human from the accounting department strolled by the side of the conference room. Lana was upset and uncomfortable while Lisa was plenty smug.

**Lisa:** “So what was he like?”

Lisa was teasing Lana but was also genuinely curious. However Lana saw no humor in her questions.

**Lana:** “…Go away, Lisa.”

**Lisa:** “Oh come on! You can trust me! What was he like? Was he…big?”

The two women had been friends for years and were very close. So close that Lisa was the only one Lana trusted with an embarrassing secret: She recently started dating a man. The first male she has ever dated. Everyone else she ever dated was asari or female. Lana quickly regretted telling Lisa this because Lisa, being dirty-minded, quickly realized that this would be the first time she ever sampled cock and kept pestering her for details.

But Lana was more prudish. She wasn’t about to publicly talk about such things, even with Lisa. Lisa kept pestering her for details as they left for lunch. Lana finally got fed up. She stopped and made Lisa face her. Lana had her back to the conference room. Oriana was clearly visible inside through the glass wall.

Lana began scolding her friend, telling her that the details of her sex life were none of her business. She went on for a while and Lisa lost interest. She grinned and her eyes wandered, steadily blocking out Lana’s rant. She spotted Oriana over Lana’s shoulder and noticed the oddly mesmerized look on her face. Who was she? What was she looking at? She leaned a little bit further. Suddenly her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little in shock. She no longer heard a single word Lana was saying at all. Lana knew Lisa was drifting but noted the sudden change in her demeanor.

**Lana:** “Lisa? What are you…”

She turned around to see what her friend was staring at. She finally noticed Oriana. And from the angle Oriana and the laptop were sitting, someone standing right where Lana and Lisa were could see the screen…

Lana’s expression became identical to Lisa and Oriana’s. The two women came closer, pressing their bodies against the glass as they stared longingly into the beautiful vortex of colors, unable to look away. Even from a distance and through glass, Mitch’s program was extremely potent and effective. Lana and Lisa forgot how hungry they were and remained mesmerized by the colors…

Mitch sat smuggling in the guest chair in Miranda’s office. Miranda sat on her desk facing him, her legs crossed but every so often she would shift them so he could see her pussy under her skirt.

Mitch was becoming plenty hard watching her. Miranda was trembling in anticipation, longing to taste his cock again.

This was unquestionably Miranda’s favorite time of day now. She did not understand why, and no longer cared, but she couldn’t get enough of Mitch. Every time she saw him she wanted to fall to her knees and beg him for his cock. She wanted to worship his massive member. She wanted to be its slave. Nothing gave her greater pleasure than letting him use her face as his sex toy.

Her mouth was his cum dump and she wanted the world to know it. But some compulsion kept her from saying anything. Whispers in her mind barely kept her horniness at bay when speaking to Mitch in the workplace. But here, in the safety of her office, the whispering stopped. There was nothing to hold her back from being his plaything, nothing but his word. She could not act until he commanded it. She waited eagerly for him to say he was ready to begin. Her body trembled with excitement as longed for him to command her to drop to her knees and swallow his cock.

**Miranda:** “May I…suck it?”

She pleaded with him. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, running her finger up and down her tongue to indicate how much she wanted to blow him. Her mouth visibly watered as she fantasized about the taste of his cock. But Mitch grinned and shook his head.

**Mitch:** “I’m in the mood for something new today. Today I want…a tittyfuck!”

Miranda froze.

_Tittyfuck…tittyfuck…tittyfuck…_

The words echoed in her mind. A glowing smile appeared on her face and she bounced up and down.

**Miranda:** “Tittyfuck! Tittyfuck!”

She jumped of the desk and threw off her jacket. All it took was a light tug to pull off the tiny bikini top she was wearing. She dropped to her knees in front of his chair just as he pulled out his cock. She spread open her breasts and closed them around the cock. She took a deep breath and melted as the delicious scent of his cock wafted up to her nose. She still wanted to suck it but Mitch wanted a tittyfuck. And what Mitch wanted, Mitch got.

Just a few days ago some corner of Miranda’s mind would have questioned this. Even in the early stages of Indoctrination she’d be pondering why she had to do what he said, even as she did it. But her mind was too far gone now. At this moment all she could think about, all she could care about, was obeying his every command and massaging his cock with her perfect tits.

She moved up and down, rubbing her tits around his massive member. She loved the firmness of his hard cock against her soft tits, his warmth spreading through her body. Each time she breathed she savored his sent, wanting to drown herself in it. She looked up at him eagerly. Was he pleased with her tits? Did he want her to move faster? She must know!

Mitch was indeed very pleased. He knew from the moment he first felt her tits that she’d give a magnificent tittyfuck. He watched Miranda go with the utmost satisfaction. The once prudish and uptight Miranda Lawson was now a complete bimbo, dressed in the sluttiest clothes imaginable and her blond hair glistening in the light, her naked tits wrapped around his cock like a whore.

He laughed.

**Mitch:** “Miranda! You are now a complete bimbo whore!”

Miranda perked up and nodded happily in agreement.

**Miranda:** “Yes! I am a bimbo whore! I am a bimbo whore!”

She picked up the pace and massaged his cock even faster. Mitch laughed even harder.

**Mitch:** “Are you _happy_ , Miranda?”

He had never seen a happier expression than the one on Miranda’s face at this moment.

**Miranda:** “I am a bimbo whore and I have your delicious cock between my tits! I’m the happiest girl in the WORLD!”

He applauded her spectacular answer.

**Mitch:** “Excellent! Miranda? You may suck my cock now.”

Her reaction was instantaneous. Her head snapped down and sucked on the tip of his cock. She was still giving him a tittyfuck but now she was giving him a blowjob at the same time. Her mouth watered uncontrollably as she sucked as hard as she could on the upper half of his cock, the lower half being massaged by her tits. She truly was in heaven now, her cum flowing down her legs like a river. Her performance pleased Mitch greatly.

**Mitch:** “You are indeed a wonderful bimbo, Miranda. Aren’t you happy we’re going to turn your sister into one too?”

**Miranda:** “Mmmmmm!”

She moaned in agreement. They’re going to turn Oriana into a slutty bimbo whore too? Wonderful!

Above all Miranda has always wanted her sister to be happy. What could make Oriana happier than being a slutty bimbo begging people for cock? Nothing Miranda could think of!

Miranda entertained Mitch with tittyfucks and blowjobs for the rest of the hour. Mitch would check his watch periodically. He wanted to make sure they got there just as the program was ending. When it was almost time he ordered Miranda to stop and get dressed. She was extremely disappointed but she obeyed and they hurried back to the conference room.

Oriana, Lana and Lisa had not moved a muscle the entire time they watched the laptop, trapped in the wonderful vortex of colors. Mitch and Miranda were a bit late and the program ended before they arrived.

When it finished all three women blinked heavily and started to move. Oriana leaned back in her chair and felt oddly…content. So did Lana and Lisa.

Lana turned to Lisa and asked what they were talking about. She knows they were just talking about something but couldn’t remember what. Lisa had to think about this for a moment but then she remembered.

**Lisa:** “Oh yeah! I was asking you about your boyfriend’s cock! Was it big and hard?”

Lana broke into a wide smile.

**Lana:** “Oh yes it was!”

All of Lana’s prudishness was gone. She no longer understood why she was so angry at Lisa before. Why did she hesitate to talk about her boyfriend’s cock? Something so incredible had to be shared with _everyone!_

**Lana:** “His cock was HUGE! Bigger than I’ve seen in some porn vids too! As soon as I saw it I pulled down my panties and bent over. I begged him to stick his cock in my pussy. I’ve used dildos and strap-ons before but I couldn’t wait to feel an actual cock inside me! It felt better than I dreamed! He pounded me from behind for over an hour. Then he climbed on top of me and we…”

Lana and Lisa walked off and continued their conversation, leaving Oriana alone in that corner of the office. She heard part of their conversation and it made her so _wet_. Her hand began to slide down her stomach towards her pussy. She wanted to touch herself. No one was around. She could away with a little masturbating…

But Mitch and Miranda showed up before she could. She removed her hand and smiled at them, though inside she was very disappointed. Mitch smiled back and asked how she enjoyed the video.

**Oriana:** “Oh I loved it! Can I watch it again?”

Mitch quickly closed the laptop and picked it up.

**Mitch:** “Maybe later…”

He studied Oriana’s expression. She no longer appeared angry at all. His video definitely worked. Time to try it out!

**Mitch:** “Are you still mad at your sister?”

**Oriana:** “Mad?”

She looked at her sister, standing there quietly like she did before with her airheaded smile.

**Oriana:** “Why would I be mad at her?”

Miranda giggled and Mitch smiled.

**Mitch:** “Then why don’t you answer her question from before? Just how _is_ Jack in bed?”

Miranda perked up and looked eagerly at her sister, still wanting to know the answer. Oriana perked up too.

**Oriana:** “Oh yeah! She’s incredible! She slept at my place two nights ago. We hadn’t even finished dinner before she started to strip. I wolfed down the rest of my food while she pointed her ass at me and masturbated. I wanted to lick her pussy but she said I couldn’t until I finished my meal!”

She proceeded to explain how the rest of their night went. As soon as Oriana finished eating she stripped and expected to be able to lick Jack’s pussy. Jack instead used the table cloth to tie her up. She ended up lying on her stomach on the table with her limbs tied behind her. Jack took a wooden stirring spoon Oriana had used to cook dinner and spanked her with it. Eventually Jack came close enough that Oriana could finally lick her pussy. The taste of dinner in her mouth was quickly washed away and replaced with the flavor of Jack’s cum. Jack spanked her the entire time until she came, at which point she carried Oriana into the bedroom for more lesbian bondage sex.

Oriana loved being Jack’s plaything but she did wish Jack would let her have a turn from time to time. But she wasn’t giving up that privilege anytime soon. Oriana continued her story in great detail. Despite the sex he just had with Miranda, Mitch’s cock was already plenty hard again. And Miranda was incredibly wet. She massaged her tit and stuck her fingers in her pussy as she listed to Oriana’s tale. When Oriana was done…Miranda was practically in tears.

**Miranda:** “Oh Ori…”

Suddenly she flung her arms around her little sister, holding her in a tight embrace and crying.

**Miranda, tearfully:** “I’m so _happy_ for you! You found someone who will fuck you every night like a bitch! I’m so happy Jack and you are together…”

Oriana was already blushing from reliving her latest erotic night with Jack but now she blushed even harder as she felt her sister’s soft tits pressing against hers. She could feel their softness and warmth through her dress and bra. She now deeply regretted putting on underwear this morning. In fact, she began to question why she was wearing a dress that covered so much skin. She had a great body! Why hid it? She needed to pick up some more revealing clothes on her way back to her apartment!

She wrapped her arms around her older sister. One hand slid underneath her jacket and she felt Miranda’s bare back. Slowly she slid this hand down and touched her ass. Jack would crack jokes about Miranda’s “bubble butt” from time to time. Oriana suspected she was just jealous. And she was right to be jealous. Miranda’s ass was so…soft…

She squeezed it and Miranda moaned. She pulled away from her sister until they were face to face. Some or her makeup was running down her face from her tears. She leaned in and puckered her lips. Oriana found herself doing the same. Their lips touched and the two sisters kissed passionately. Miranda stuck her tongue in Oriana’s mouth and swirled it around. Oriana tasted some utterly delicious and practically sucked on her face to get more. When they were done the two women beamed at each other.

**Oriana:** “Miranda…your mouth tastes so good! Why is that?”

Miranda suspected she knew why. She still had some residual cum in her mouth from when she blew Mitch. She loved swallowing it all but she tried to get the flavor to linger in her mouth for as long as possible. That was probably what Oriana was tasting. But she couldn’t say that. They were still keeping their lunctime rendezvous a secret. Miranda was forbidden from saying anything about it…unless Mitch did first.

**Mitch:** “You’re tasting my cum.”

Both women looked at him.

**Mitch:** “Miranda gave me a blowjob while you were watching the video. Would you like a _proper_ taste?”

The women gasped as he pulled out his cock. He knew he shouldn’t since anyone could walk by at any time but he couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing these two sisters make out was too much! He needed to masturbate!

Miranda stuck out her tongue and panted like a dog. Her answer was obvious. Oriana…was speechless. A terrible conflict was taking place in her mind. On one hand, a complete stranger had pulled out his cock and was offering her a taste of his cum. She really should be calling C-Sec right now. But on the other hand…it was a cock.

A cock.

A cock!

It looked so big…and so tasty!

Was it really the source of the delicious flavor in Miranda’s mouth? Oriana _had_ to sample it to be sure!

Slowly she nodded to indicate she wanted his cum too. Mitch grinned and commanded them both to beg for it like whores. Miranda instantly fell to the floor and crawled to him like a dog.

**Miranda:** “Please Mitch…please cum on me! Spray it all over my face! Cum all over my slutty face! My mouth is your cum dump! My face is your cum tissue! Cum on me, PLEASE!”

Oriana was stunned as she watched her sister put on such a degrading display. But she was hardly one to render judgment…considering how she was steadily crawling up next to her. She took her cue from Miranda and panted and begged like her.

**Oriana:** “Cum…cum on my face! Cum all over me! I need to taste your cum. I need it! Please let me taste that delicious flavor again! Cum! CUM!”

Mitch answered their pleas by stroking his cock. Miranda and Oriana quickly sat on the ground in front of him. They brought their heads closer together so that when he came he could easily spray them both at the same time. They opened their mouths and waited patiently. Mitch stroked his cock harder and faster and came all over them. His cum rained all over their faces, some in their mouths and the rest on their cheeks, foreheads and eyes. The sister climaxed when they tasted his cum again. For Miranda it was like having two lunches in one day! For Oriana, she was truly experiencing one of the best flavors in her life! Miranda could taste this delicious cum every day?! She was _so_ jealous!

Mitch zipped up his pants while the sisters cleaned their faces. They scooped up all the cum they could with their fingers and licked them clean. When Oriana saw that Miranda missed a spot on her cheek she grabbed her and began licking her face. Miranda laughed and did the same, licking Oriana’s face for any remaining traces of cum.

When they were all done Mitch had a suggestion for the two women. To celebrate Oriana’s new relationship with Jack, and the strengthening bond between sisters, he proposed a double-date. Jack and Oriana…paired with Miranda and Mitch.

Miranda gasped. Mitch wanted…to take her on a _date?!?_ She began to weep again. She was so happy! So happy that he wanted to be seen in public with a bimbo whore like her! She felt truly unworthy of the honor…

But Oriana was unsure.

She tried to argue that she didn’t think that Jack would be open to the idea of a double-date. Mitch only grinned and handed her a data chip.

**Mitch:** “Take this. Invite Jack over tomorrow morning. Both of you watch the video file on it together.”

Oriana took it and looked at it.

**Oriana:** “What is it?”

He grinned evilly.

**Mitch:** “Just a little something to…get you both in the mood. Once you watch that I’m _sure_ Jack will have no problem with a double-date.”

Oriana was confused. What could possibly be on this chip that could do this? But a voice echoing in her head drowned out her thoughts.

_Trust Mitch…trust Mitch…_

She closed her hand around the chip and nodded.

**Oriana:** “OK, Mitch. I trust you. Tomorrow I’ll invite Jack over for a day of fucking. We’ll watch it while we fuck.”

Mitch’s grin widened.

**Mitch:** “Perfect…”

When they were finished, Miranda offered to give Oriana a tour of the building. The sisters left together on their tour. Mitch watched them go and hurried back to his desk. Tomorrow night was going to be a lot of fun! He had a lot of planning to do!

**_To be continued…_ **


	5. Chapter 5

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Sexy Takeover – Part 5 **

It was a cool Saturday morning on the Citadel. Jack awoke with a start at 6am when her phone rang. Grumbling angrily, she answered it with the intent to cuss out whoever dared to wake her at this hour. But her tune quickly changed when she heard Oriana’s voice on the other side.

**Oriana:** “Morning, love. Sleep well? I’ve got a surprise for you. A special video I think you’ll get a kick out of. Come over and watch it with me and I’ll let you stick that thing up my ass again…”

If Jack moved any faster, she would’ve broken the sound barrier.

Less than an hour later Jack was sitting naked in Oriana’s living room. She laid back on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Though it was early morning she took a big swig of beer as she watched Oriana prep the vid. Oriana was also naked and had her back to Jack as she plugged in the data chip. Jack licked her lips as she spied Oriana’s ass. So plump and perfect! Not quite as perfect as Miranda’s but she reminded herself that one day, being Miranda’s clone, she’d have an ass exactly like her sister’s! Her ass was still slightly pink from their last spanking session. Jack grew very wet as she imagined the things she was going to do to it today. Oriana would have trouble walking the next couple of days!

Oriana finished inserting the chip and hurried to the couch as the video loaded. She sat next to her girlfriend and grinned at her. Jack grinned back. She was really curious what kind of video would get Oriana worked up like this. Since they were watching it naked, was it a porno? That got Jack excited. She took another sip from her beer and turned her eyes to the screen just as the video began to play, pondering what was going to happen.

**Jack, thinking:** “This better be fucking good!”

And then she pondered no more.

A flash of colors later and Jack’s beer bottle slipped from her hand and rolled across the floor. Jack and Oriana became utterly enthralled by the colors, the latest version of Mitch’s bimbofication program…

**_Hours Later…_ **

Mitch and Miranda arrived at Oriana’s apartment. They climbed out and rode an elevator up. Mitch eyed Miranda’s outfit constantly. She wore stiletto heels and fishnet stockings and a tiny red mini-skirt with matching bikini top under a sexy red jacket. Some people eyed the two of them as they walked by. Mitch was certain they thought he had just hired a prostitute. But he didn’t care.

Miranda clung to Mitch’s arm and rested her head on his shoulder like a lover. He gently placed his hand on hers and would sometimes brush a finger against her nipple, prompting her to giggle.

**Miranda:** “Are we too early?”

Mitch grinned and shook his head.

**Mitch:** “No. In fact, I think we’re right on time…”

He received a signal early this morning to notify him that the video he gave to Oriana had begun to play. This version was shorter than the original and he timed their arrival so they’d get there just as it finished up. He amused himself thinking what state Oriana and Jack were in now…

**Oriana:** “I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…”

**Jack:** “I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…”

**Jack & Oriana:** “I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…I am a bimbo…”

Just like when Shepard and Miranda watched the original bimbofication video, Oriana and Jack sat side by side on the couching, chanting and masturbating in perfect unison. Their legs were propped up and spread and they rubbed their pussies in identical clockwise fashion with their right hands and groped one of their tits with their left.

They had been chanting and masturbating for hours, neither of them able to resist the effects of Mitch’s Indoctrination program. They were becoming the horny bimbos Mitch wanted them to be and implanting a few other suggestions to prepare them for this dinner tonight. The program blinked off as Mitch and Miranda’s elevator reached their floor. They continued their chant and masturbated while the trance wore off. Their chanting stopped and they masturbated furiously, ignoring what time of day it was.

Oriana jumped and stopped masturbating when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock and gasped when she saw what time it was.

**Oriana:** “Oh my gosh! Mitch and Miri are here!”

She jumped up to answer the door. She felt a little…woozy on her feet. Part of it was likely because she hadn’t eaten anything all day. She tried to think hard about what exactly they had been doing all day. All she succeeded in doing was giving herself a headache. She had a hard time getting her thoughts together to remember what had happened. In fact, it was hard for her to think about anything at all. Oriana’s head felt empty and she had difficulty stringing two thoughts together. But for some reason she felt…happy. She felt oddly giddy to have a head full of air. She giggled like an idiot and stumbled to the door, not bothering to cover her naked body at all.

When she opened the door she jumped with joy to see Miranda and above all Mitch standing outside.

**Oriana:** “Mitch! Miri!”

She happily hugged and kissed them both. Mitch smiled. His program _definitely_ worked. She was as much of a bimbo now as her sister!

Well…maybe not _that_ far yet. But a few more rounds of reprogramming and she’d make a fine bimbo whore too!

Oriana led them both inside. Mitch watched her shaking ass as she walked in front of them. He felt his cock grow so hard. Tonight will be the night when…

She led them to the couch where Jack was still masturbating, ignoring them all.

**Oriana:** “Mitch, this is Jack, my girlfriend. Jack, love! We have guests!”

Jack reluctantly stopped masturbating and looked at them all. She looked at Oriana with a warm, loving gaze. Her eyes narrowed for a moment when she saw Miranda but then she smiled and nodded. Mitch heard her mumble “you go, cheerleader” under her breath. Jack approved of Miranda’s slutty new look. When she saw Mitch she cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

**Jack:** “So you’re the bastard who’s fucking the cheerleader?”

She looked him up and down and nodded.

**Jack:** “Nice job, tubby!”

She went back to masturbating. Mitch frowned. “Tubby”? She shouldn’t be able to insult him in this bimbo state. Oriana began scolding Jack for her insult. Mitch carefully listened to their voices and watched their mannerisms. He could tell from Oriana’s tone and the way she moved that the bimbofication had taken effect. As for Jack, he had never spoken to her before so he had nothing to compare her mannerisms to but still she seemed more confident and bold than she should be. Did something go wrong…?

Miranda clapped her hands to stop their arguing, reminding them all that they still had a double-date to go on! They stopped fighting and smiled.

**Oriana:** “We’ll get dressed!”

She and Jack moved to get there clothes.

**Mitch:** “STOP!”

Everyone froze and all eyes turned to him.

**Mitch:** “Haven’t you all forgotten something?”

The three women exchanged confused glances. What could they be forgetting?

**Mitch:** “You have a male guest here!”

He pointed at himself.

**Mitch:** “Have you all forgotten? It’s simple manners that when there is a male guest in the house, all women must immediately present themselves for sex. Don’t you remember?”

_…Don’t you remember? …Don’t you remember? …Don’t you remember?_

The words echoed through the minds of Miranda, Oriana and Jack. Their eyes glazed over as Mitch’s words triggered one of his hypnotic commands, shifting their thoughts and memories until they realized…he was right. Whenever a guest is present, especially a man, it is the duty of all women in the house to make sure he is sexually satisfied! How can anyone expect to have a pleasant evening if the men all have erections? All eyes drifted to Mitch’s groin and they saw how big the bulge was getting. They realized how important it was for them to act and they did so.

Miranda quickly stripped and stood by Oriana and Jack. All three women turned around and dropped to all fours. They stuck out their asses and rotated them sexily. All the while they chanted together in unison…

**Miranda & Oriana & Jack:** “Fuck us, Mr. Guest…Fuck us, Mr. Guest…Fuck us, Mr. Guest…Fuck us, Mr. Guest…”

They continued their chant while Mitch took off all his clothes. When he was naked he held his rock hard cock in his hands and looked upon the three beautiful asses shaking in front of him.

This was it. This was the day he had been waiting for. Mitch had abstained from fucking Miranda’s ass or pussy until now, satisfying himself with titjobs and blowjobs. But now he was ready to claim his ultimate prize. Not just from Miranda but from Oriana and Jack…

But Miranda came first. Miranda _always_ comes first.

He knelt down and placed his hands on her ass. She stopped rotating it and stopped chanting. So did the others. They waited patiently and quietly while they waited their turns. Miranda trembled with excitement. Mitch was going to fuck her! He was _finally_ going to fuck her! She loved him and his cock so much!

Every day she’d wake up and think about him, eagerly looking forward to giving him his daily blowjob or titfuck. And while she fucked him her pussy leaked so hard as she fantasized about the day he would finally stick his magnificent cock into her slutty hole! She couldn’t believe she used to think so lowly of him! How could she possibly dislike someone who would treat her like the lowly whore she is?

Bad Miranda! Bad, bad Miranda!

She whimpered with excitement when she felt the tip of his cock against her pussy. This was it! It was about to happen! Mitch savored the feeling of his cock already getting wet from his juices. But he wanted to do one more thing before he stuck it in entirely. He cleared his throat to get Miranda’s attention.

**Mitch:** “Miri? What are you?”

_What are you…? What are you…? What are you…?_

Hearing those words echo through her head made her even wetter, especially as she formulated her answer.

**Miranda:** “I…”

She took a deep breath and smiled. She spoke in a clear and confident voice. There was no uncertainty or doubt in her tone. She knew _exactly_ what she was and was not ashamed at all to admit it.

**Miranda:** “I am a cock-crazy, pussy-licking bimbo slut. I am a cheerleader whore who loves being treated like a sex object. A bimbo like me is fit for nothing else! I _love_ being a bimbo whore!”

Words cannot describe the sense of satisfaction that swept through Mitch’s body.

**Mitch:** “And who do you belong to?”

Miranda raised her head up and practically screamed her answer.

**Miranda:** “I belong to MITCH!”

There was a squelching sound and a scream and Mitch’s cock slid into Miranda’s eagerly awaiting pussy. Miranda’s screams of joy made the windows rattle as Mitch thrust his hips as fast as they would move. His cock went all the way inside her, touching the deepest part of her womb. Her pussy was incredibly tight! She was known as a woman of high standards before so Mitch suspected not many men had a chance to loosen her hole before. But she was so wet that his cock went in and out of her with ease.

Miranda panted, screamed and squealed like a wild animal while he fucked her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue flopped around as he deepest fantasy was finally coming true. Her own screams mixed with the sound of Mitch’s groin slapping against her plump ass was music to her ears. As well as Oriana’s and Jack’s. Both women watched and listened with awe and jealousy.

Oriana watched her sister’s face, her stupid expression as her golden blond hair shook all around her face. Miri was so…beautiful. She wanted so badly to be just like her sister!

Jack’s eyes were locked on Miranda’s tits, rapidly bouncing and swaying back and forth as Mitch fucked her. She loved Miranda’s tits. She loved her whole body, in fact. If she didn’t hate the personality that went with it there was a good chance Jack could have ended up dating her. But she enjoyed Oriana’s personality more so she went with her. She also satisfied herself with the knowledge that since Oriana is technically Miranda’s clone, one day her body will be _exactly_ like her sister’s!

Mitch practically drooled as she savored Miranda’s sweet pussy. He slapped her ass several times as he fucked her and squeezed her plump ass cheeks. Perfect! Her ass was truly perfect! There was no other way to describe her! He could feel himself already about to cum. He asked her exactly what she wanted him to do. Her answer was immediate and eager.

**Miranda:** “Cum inside me! Cum in my pussy! Fill my hole with your seed! Make me your cum dump! Make me your BITCH!”

He laughed at her well-spoken words and obliged her. He held back as long as he could and unleashed his full load into her pussy. His hot cum filled her, then sensation like a jolt of erotic electricity surging through her body. Miranda screamed with delight as her dream finally came true. It felt better than she ever imagined!

Mitch held his cock inside her for a long time, plugging her up so that none of his cum would leak out. He wanted to savor this feeling and wanted her to stay filled with his seed for as long as possible. Slowly he withdrew his cock and copious amounts of cum splattered on the floor. Mitch grinned and pointed out what a waste this was. He didn’t need to say anymore for Miranda immediately spun around and proceeded to lick up the spilt cum off the floor. Mitch looked on with satisfaction…before turning his gaze to Oriana.

She began trembling as Mitch looked at her. Was it her turn next?! She could hardly contain her excitement!

Mitch first reached over and stuck his fingers inside her. She squealed with delight as he scooted behind her. He gently placed his other hand on her ass and squeezed it.

**Mitch, thinking:** “Not quite as perfect as her sister’s…yet. But I think I can help that along.”

He stopped fingering her and placed both hands on her ass. She looked over her shoulder at him quizzically as he spread open her asshole. She wondered what he was planning. But wait…could it be?! Was he about to--?!

Her questions were answered before she could finish that thought. Rather than her pussy, Mitch forced his cock into her tight asshole. Oriana screamed in pain. She wasn’t ready for this!

His cock was too big! And her asshole was too small! Jack loved spanking her but even she didn’t mess with her asshole! Her arms gave out and her upper body slumped to the floor, her ass still in the air as Mitch held it and rammed his cock inside her. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she tried to cope!

**Oriana, thinking:** “It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! But it hurts so…so…”

A strange sensation overcame her. The longer Mitch fucked her the more her asshole began to stretch. In time the pain began to subside and was replaced with a more familiar sensation. Pleasure. Undeniable pleasure. This was her first time having anal sex. It hurt at first but now it was feeling fucking GREAT!

Mitch noticed that Oriana’s painful grunting had ceased. He suspected that her asshole was adjusting and she was beginning to enjoy it. It was time to pick things up a notch! He leaned forward and grabbed her tits, squeezing them hard. Oriana moaned and smiled, thinking he was just going to grope her as he fucked her ass. But she yelped in surprise when he suddenly pulled her back. She was now upright, sitting in his lap. She moved up and down as his cock slid in and out of her ass, his hands squeezing her ample tits all the while. She had the same expression as her sister, her tongue flopping around as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Miranda stopped licking cum off the floor to watch her sister. Jack was still in her original position but she turned her head to see. Both women watched in awe as Mitch fucked Oriana’s brains out. Jack felt very excited but also a bit jealous. She didn’t like other people fucking _her_ Ori. But it is a woman’s duty to please male houseguests so she had no choice but to go along with it.

Oriana screamed again as Mitch came in her ass. She let her fall flat on her face and he withdrew his cock. He didn’t need to tell her what to do next. As soon as she had the strength she turned around and licked up the cum that had leaked out of her asshole onto the floor. Miranda’s mouth watered, wanting to join her in licking it all up, but she knew it was Oriana’s duty to clean up her own mess.

Content with Oriana’s performance, Mitch turned his attention to his final prize. Jack waited, still on all fours and her inner thighs soaking wet from all the cum that leaked out of her while watching the sisters. She put on a confident front but inside Jack was going crazy. She needed cock! She needed cock so bad! She didn’t like the fact that such a fatso would be the one fucking her tonight but she was so horny that she didn’t care!

She watched Mitch approach her over her shoulder and saw him stand over her, his cock dangling right above her ass. She licked her lips when she saw his cock. It still glistened from all the cum…

**Mitch:** “My cock has been soaked in the cum of your girlfriend, her sister and my own. Now where would this tattooed bony bitch like me to stick something this magnificent?”

Jack felt a twinge of anger when he insulted her but it passed. Jack flipped over onto her back and spread her legs. She held her legs up and flashed her naked body up at him.

**Jack:** “Stick it in my bitch hole! C’mon, fat ass! Stick that juicy cock into my pussy and fuck me like an animal!”

Mitch frowned. _Again_ with the insults! Neither Miranda nor Oriana had dared tried to insult him since their bimbofications. His program clearly worked on Jack since she is obeying his commands. But other than that her mind appears to be more or less intact. Why?

He would think on that later. For now, he had a pussy to fuck! He climbed on top of her and grinned. Jack grinned back and encouraged him to get started, calling him “fat ass” again. A mistake on Jack’s part. For this only angered him and brought his cock down on her like a hammer. He stuck it inside her and fucked her with a speed an intensity that dwarfed the sex with Miranda and Oriana. Both sisters, having cleaned up their cum, knelt on the floor next to them, hands folded in their laps as they watched Mitch work in awe.

Jack did her best to keep up her strong and tough front but this proved harder and harder to do as time went on. She had fucked many men in her life, took part in numerous orgies. She had fucked men who had cocks even bigger than Mitch’s but for some reason this was becoming the absolute best fuck in her LIFE! He held her legs up as he hammered her pussy. She clenched her teeth and tried to hold back her pleasurable grunts and groans. Their bimbofication made them all extremely horny but he programmed them all so that his cock, and his alone, would bring them the most pleasure. They would happily fuck any cock presented to them but they could each fuck a thousand of them and none would give them greater pleasure than Mitch’s cock. Jack could not fight this compulsion. Before long she dropped her guard entirely and began screaming, begging for Mitch to pound her harder and faster.

**Mitch:** “Does a bitch LIKE THIS?!?”

He thrust as deep inside her as he could, prompting Jack to scream again.

**Jack:** “YES! I’m a bitch! I’m a horny bitch! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!!!!”

Her tits weren’t as big as the sisters but Mitch still enjoyed watching them bounce. It wasn’t long before he had to cum again. He thrust in one last time and emptied his load into her womb. There was so much that some squirted out and leaked down her stomach. He withdrew his cock and let her fall. Jack had greater stamina than the sisters so she did not need to rest before cleaning up her cum. Mitch waited for her to finish before addressing the sisters.

**Mitch:** “Now clean my cock, you whores! Then we can get to dinner…”

All three of them sprung up at once to obey. Miranda sucked on the tip again while Oriana and Jack happily licked the sides. All eyes were on Mitch as they cleaned him. He could see the admiration in their eyes. But it was more than that. They _worshiped_ him! Him and his cock! And they would do anything to service it again…

After they were done Mitch declared that he was in the mood for a home-cooked dinner. He asked that they stay in for the evening and cook a meal rather than go out. Surprisingly, the cook ended up being Jack. Even more surprisingly, the food was delicious! Despite all her faults Jack was a surprisingly good cook. She had to prepare many meals for herself while a fugitive and found a knack for cooking up delicious meals from minimal and often tasteless ingredients.

While Jack worked her magic in the kitchen, Mitch sat in the living room with Miranda and Oriana. Both women cuddled up next to him, resting their heads on his shoulders and gently massaging his cock. Mitch sipped a glass of wine and quietly asked the sisters a number of questions, all about Jack. He asked them to describe Jack’s behavior before tonight and compare it to how she was acting now. He asked various questions about her background to see if there was anything he didn’t know about her. Bit by bit he was trying to piece together what had gone wrong with Jack. Why was she partially resisting the effects of her bimbofication? Did he make a mistake in his program?

He eventually came to a conclusion. The reason Jack was resisting was because a number of factors had given her a higher degree of mental resistance. The horrors she endured in her past, her impressive biotic ability, all these things contributed to making her mind stronger. This allowed her to resist the part of the bimbofication that turned her into a dumb bimbo. Plus the fact that Jack wasn’t nearly as smart as the sisters probably played a part in this too. Jack didn’t have nearly as much in her head to clear out so the program didn’t take hold.

He began to formulate a revised program in his head, something a little stronger to push through any mental resistance and work on anyone regardless of intellect level. But in Jack’s case, he wanted to do something special. He wanted to take it further as payback for her insults. He questioned next about aspects of her personality that could use a little fine-tuning. One thing the sisters immediately agreed on was Jack’s mouth. They agreed she could tone it down a touch. Since Oriana knew Jack better she had a few additional suggestions.

**Oriana:** “She’s such a slob! We always fuck at my place because hers is a pigsty! I really wish she would clean up after herself. Is it really that difficult to put your dirty clothes in the hamper instead of on the floor? And you’d swear she was allergic to dish soap! She never does the dishes. And also…”

She blushed a little as she pondered her next point.

**Oriana:** “I’m always the submissive one when we fuck. Jack always makes me her bitch, spanking me and ordering me around. Any time I try to suggest that I be the dom for a change, she stuffs something in my mouth before I can finish. Just once I would like her to offer her ass to _me_ to spank. I want her on her knees and begging ME to fuck her!”

Oriana was very passionate about this. She loved Jack a lot but their relationship clearly needed some work…

Following the surprisingly delicious dinner Miranda, Oriana and Jack were eager to fuck again. Though Mitch would love to participate, he announced that he and Miranda needed to leave now. Everyone was profoundly disappointed by this announcement. Miranda asked why they had to leave and Oriana and Jack pleaded with them to stay. He stood next to Miranda and put his hand on her shoulder.

**Mitch:** “I need to leave because I have some very important work to do for the company. And Miranda…needs to suck my cock while I do it.”

Everyone became very serious and understanding like he just announced he was visiting someone in the hospital. Miranda immediately saw the importance of their departure. If Mitch needed to do something for the company, he had to get to it right away. And as VP of the company it was her responsibility to suck his cock and make sure he is satisfied while he works to increase his morale and productivity.

The sisters hugged and Oriana whispered in her ear to get to work and she’d see her Monday. Mitch and Jack didn’t hug but he spanked her ass and told her goodbye. She gave him the finger and said, “See you later, tubby!” He grinned but didn’t respond. If everything went as planned, he would be seeing a very different Jack next time…

Jack and Oriana watched them go. They were disappointed they couldn’t have a foursome…but their usual sex would be good too. Before Oriana could say a word, Jack knocked her against a wall and forced her to stick her ass out.

**Jack:** “Spread ‘em, bitch! If we’re going to fuck that fat bastard again we’ll need to work on that asshole!”

She licked her lips as she thought about all the punishment she was going to inflict on her girlfriend’s ass tonight. Oriana sighed and rolled her eyes. She saw no point in fighting it and spread her legs…

Mitch took Miranda back to his apartment. It was a pretty small place, clearly a bachelor pad, but it suited his needs. As soon as they stepped inside Miranda took several deep breaths. This place…smelled like Mitch. She drowned in his wonderful scent and savored the fact that very soon she would be sucking his cock again. She snapped out of her daydream when Mitch slapped her ass.

**Mitch:** “Undress and follow me into my room. I’ve got to get to work…”

He took off his clothes as he made his way to his bedroom. Miranda giddily jumped up and down and very quickly removed all her clothes, not that she had much to begin with, and followed. Within minutes Mitch was sitting naked at his computer desk and furiously typing away at his computer. Miranda was on her knees under his desk, her face buried in his groin and his cock all the way down her throat.

Hours of work paid off and Mitch finished his programming. He typed up a message, attached the new file and sent it off to Oriana. When he was done he sat back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked down and smiled at Miranda who hadn’t taken his cock out of her mouth for hours. He was about to say something to her when he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He looked out the window and, for a very brief moment, he could’ve sworn he saw the shining silhouette of a person out on his windowsill. But when he blinked, it was gone. He gave his head a shake.

**Mitch, thinking:** “I’m clearly exhausted. I’m seeing things!”

He went through his routine of securing all data relating to his bimbofication research and shut down his computer. At his order Miranda crawled on the floor alongside him like a dog to his bed. He crawled into bed and she resumed giving him his blowjob. He smiled as he began to drift off to sleep. Today was great. Tomorrow would be fun. And for Jack, tomorrow will be a _life changer!_

**_Sunday Morning…_ **

As the morning light shone through the windows of Oriana’s apartment, she climbed painfully out of bed and limped to the bedroom door, leaving Jack sprawled over the bed with a contented smile on her face. The reason Oriana was limping was because her ass was so damn sore! Jack wasn’t kidding when she said she was going to work on her asshole. Oriana still had a dildo in her ass as she walked and it slid out and clattered to the floor as she walked.

Oriana yawned and thought of nothing but coffee as she reached for the door handle. But she paused when she saw a light on her computer blinking out of the corner of her eye. She had a new message. Though still groggy, she decided to check it out first.

She sat at her computer and opened her e-mail. Her mind woke up entirely when she saw one of her new e-mails was from Mitch. Hearing from him was better than a whole pot of coffee! She quickly opened it and eagerly began reading.

She felt her heart welling up inside of her as she read. Mitch wanted her over at his place first thing today so that they could fuck. He promised to fuck her any way she wanted. Her and Miranda. But Jack was not allowed to come. Instead, Mitch said that he wanted her to watch the attached file. Oriana was specifically ordered to NOT open the file herself and Jack was not to open it until after she left.

Forgetting all about the coffee, she quickly woke Jack up. She hurriedly filled her in as she threw on some clothes and disappeared out the door before Jack had a chance to respond.

Still very groggy, Jack barely heard most of what she said. But she did catch the part about there being a message from Mitch for her on the computer…

She stumbled over to the computer desk and sat down. She read the e-mail first. She was very upset that Oriana got to fuck Mitch today and not her but she was still very curious as to the attachment he wanted her to watch.

Jack steadily moved the mouse…clicked on the icon…

Colors.

Wonderful colors…

Jack’s arms went limp and her mouth hung open like an imbecile as she soaked in those splendid colors…

She watched the colors dance and swirl with joy. The longer she watched, the more they began to form shapes. She saw a familiar shape of a portly man…

**Jack, thinking:** “Mitch. I must…obey…Mitch. He is so wonderful. His cock is magnificent. I am nothing before him. I was wrong to insult him. I must obey Mitch. I must be his bitch. I must be his whore. My holes are his to use. I am his bitch. I am his whore. I must obey Mitch…”

But every so often the shape would change. It would shift from a man to a skinny woman. Jack would instantly recognize who this woman was…

**Jack, thinking:** “And…Oriana! I must obey Oriana! When Mitch isn’t around, I am her slave! She is a wonderful Mistress. She is beautiful and sexy. I am her slave. I am her whore. I am her bitch. I must obey Ori…”

Jack’s train of thought bounced back and forth between obedience to Mitch and obedience to Oriana. Mitch wanted Jack to obey his every command first and foremost but when he wasn’t around she would serve Oriana just as she would serve him.

Once these compulsions were firmly engrained in her brain, Jack saw the colors shift into a new shape. It was…herself? And she was wearing…

**_Hours Later…_ **

Jack blinked several times as she stared at the computer screen. The program had run its course and turned itself off. Her mind was still processing all the changes…

Her eyes drifted to the clock and she did a double-take. Noon?! How’d it get so late?! Jack bolted up. She couldn’t sit there all day! She had a lot to do! A LOT to do!

She looked around frantically for something to wear. She held up some of the clothes she wore the previous night. She looked at them with utter disgust.

These won’t do! These won’t do at all! She needed to get to work! She needed a uniform! Someone in her position _always_ needed a uniform! And she knew just the place to get one.

Very reluctantly Jack threw on her old clothes so she would have something to wear and hurried out the door…

Meanwhile, Mitch was fulfilling his promise to Oriana. As soon as she walked in his front door he commanded her to strip and spread her legs. She happily obeyed and they fucked the entire morning. When noon came around they had moved to the bedroom. Mitch was fucking Oriana in the Missionary position just as she did Jack last night while Miranda happily licked his asshole. When he saw what time it was out of the corner of his eye, he grinned. Based on what Oriana told him, Jack likely started watching the video shortly after she left and it would be ending about now…

After he came inside Oriana once again he declared that it was time for lunch. He suggested they go out to eat and afterwards they would take Oriana shopping! She was sorely lacking in extremely slutty clothing like her sister and needed to expand her wardrobe. Both women agreed immediately.

**Oriana:** “You’re right! I want to be a slutty bimbo just like my sister. I want to dress like a whore!”

It was a…entertaining shopping trip. After lunch they visited several stores and bought the sluttiest clothing they could find for sweet Ori. In two of the stores Mitch fucked her in the changing rooms. Almost got caught the second time but that just made it even hotter.

It was almost dinner time by the time they finished. Mitch placed his skycar down outside Oriana’s apartment building and let her out. She stepped out of the car in her new stiletto heels and stood up. Her tiny short skirt did little to hide her privates and her top consisted of nothing more than a borderline see-through ring of cloth wrapped tightly across her chest. She waved goodbye to Mitch and to her sister, her head in his lap and giving him another blowjob. She grabbed her numerous bags of clothing and made her way up to her apartment.

She stopped outside her front door and took a deep breath. Something…delicious…was on the other side of this door. And she didn’t mean Jack! Jack must be cooking dinner because a very tasty fragrance was emanating from the other side of the door. It made her mouth water but she also pictured a huge stack of dirty pots and dishes sitting in the sink. Jack always stuck her with the dishes. She never cleaned _anything!_

She opened the door and stepped into the living room.

**Oriana:** “Jackie!”

She called out for her love, eager to show off her new slutty look.

**Oriana:** “Wakey, wakey, Jackie! Come look at my—WHOA!”

She slipped and fell on her ass, dropping all her bags around her. She tried to stand up but slipped again. She felt around and realized the floor had been…waxed?

As she looked around some more she laid eyes on a sight that took several minutes for her to believe…

Kneeling five feet away from her was Jack…but not the same Jack she left this morning. She was wearing the sluttiest French maid outfit you could ever see. Her legs were covered in see-through stockings and she wore high heels so tall that she’d be on her tiptoes when walking. The top half of her uniform had no real front. It was open and fully exposing her breasts. Even though her skirt was incredibly short there were swaths cut from the front and back so her pussy and ass were on full display. And to top off this look she wore lace cuffs and tiara.

Jack did not notice Oriana enter. She was on her knees, her ass facing Oriana, with a sponge in her hand and a bucket of water next to her. She was cleaning the floor, a task she was utterly fixated on. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the glistening floors and she had a soft smile on her face. She cleaned the floors with complete focus and dedication, all the while listening to the chant in her head…

**Jack, thinking:** “Clean…I…must…clean. I…am a bimbo maid slave. I must clean. I must cook. I must clean. I must obey. Must obey. I am a bimbo maid slave. I am a slave. I live to serve. I must clean. I must clean…”

Oriana carefully climbed to her feet and moved to an un-waxed part of the floor, her eyes locked on Jack’s exposed ass the entire time. Finally Jack heard her footsteps and straightened up. She peeked over her shoulder and when she saw Oriana she gasped. She immediately spun around on her knees and bowed to Oriana, bowing her head all the way until her forehead touched the floor and placing her hands palms down above her head.

**Jack:** “Welcome home, Mistress!”

Her words seemed to echo through the apartment. When she lifted her head she looked at Oriana with pure admiration. She _worshipped_ her now. She would happily do anything she asked.

**Oriana:** “Jack…wha…?!”

Jack’s smile widened.

**Jack:** “I am your bimbo maid slave, Mistress. I live to serve you.”

She immediately noticed Oriana’s new look. Jack began to feel wet when she realized her Mistress was home but she became even wetter when she saw how sexy and slutty she was.

**Jack:** “You are…beautiful…Mistress…”

Oriana blushed but was still speechless. Jack stood up and folded her hands submissively over her stomach, careful not to obscure her tits or pussy from view.

**Jack:** “I am almost finished cleaning, Mistress. And dinner will be ready soon. How may I serve you until then? Oh! Let me get those!”

She noticed all the bags scattered around and quickly picked them all up. Oriana watched in awe as Jack quickly carried them all to the bedroom, her extremely high heels clicking against the floor and her ass shaking as she walked. Oriana’s jaw was practically on the floor. Jack was…a bimbo maid. A bimbo maid…slave. _Her_ slave. Not only that but she had cleaned the place to a sparkling shine and the place smelled wonderful from the meal she was cooking. She peeked into the kitchen and gasped when she saw that most of the dishes Jack was no longer using had already been cleaned and put away.

Jack…had become a radically different person since this morning. A different person…Oriana was beginning to like! With her short skirt and no panties she easily and immediately fingered herself. She had her own bimbo maid slave now! And if this new Jack was willing to clean the place up, something she would never have done before, then maybe she would…

When Jack returned a timer went off in the kitchen. Jack declared that it was time for dinner and directed Oriana to the kitchen. She sat Oriana down and prepared the meal. Several plates of delicious food were placed in front of Oriana. She was so hungry now that she dove right in. Jack stood off to the side with her hands folded like before, quietly watching her Mistress with a smile and awaiting her next order. Oriana asked if Jack was going to eat too but she shook her head and said she had already eaten.

**Jack:** “I am a bimbo maid slave. I don’t deserve to eat at the same table as my Mistress…”

Her expression became dreamy as she talked about herself in such a degrading way. Oriana could clearly see her getting wet from it too. Oriana finished her meal and ordered Jack to finish doing the dishes.

**Jack:** “Yes, Mistress. I obey.”

She cleared the table and went to work in the kitchen sink. Oriana stood off to the side and watched, feeling oddly giddy knowing Jack was finally doing some cleaning. So giddy was she that she was actually getting horny from it. She pulled down her tiny top and squeezed her tits as she watched Jack wash and scrub the plates.

It was time to put Jack’s obedience to the test. She moved in so close that her tits touched Jack’s arm. Jack moaned softly as she felt her Mistress’s warm bosom against her. And she practically melted as she heard Oriana’s sexy voice whispering in her ear…

**Oriana, whispering:** “I want you to keep doing the dishes. Do not stop. No matter what I do to you, do not stop doing the dishes until you are done or I command it.”

**Jack:** “Yes, Mistress. I obey.”

Jack’s eyes were locked on the dishes in her hand as Oriana stepped behind her. Oriana slid her hands down Jack’s sides as she dropped down to her knees. Jack’s ass was now eye level and she admired it with glee. The parting in Jack’s skirt provided perfect access to her tattooed ass. She placed her hands on her ass cheeks and gave them a big squeeze. Obeying Oriana’s commands, Jack did not flinch or react at all. Oriana raised her hand and spanked Jack HARD. Again, no reaction. But she almost got a reaction when she stuck her tongue in Jack’s asshole.

Oriana buried her face in Jack’s ass and stuck her tongue inside her hole, swirling it around. She squeezed her ass some more and savored her scent and taste. Jack visibly blushed but that was all she did. Per Oriana’s orders, she washed the dishes and ignored her completely. But it was a difficult order to follow.

**Jack, thinking:** “Must…obey. Do not react. Mistress commands it. Her tongue feels incredible but don’t react! Must obey Mistress. Do not react. Must obey Mistress…”

She repeated this chant over and over in her head. Oriana continued to eat out her asshole the rest of the time she did the dishes. She stopped licking just before Jack washed the last dish. Free of her command, Jack leaned over the sink and panted uncontrollably, her face flushed from her arousal. Oriana licked her lips and stood back up. Jack did very well! She deserved a reward.

Oriana hurried to the bedroom and called after Jack to follow her. She obeyed and walked to the bedroom. When she got there Oriana was already naked and sitting on the bed. She sat on the edge with her legs crossed and a lecherous smile on her face.

**Oriana:** “There’s something in this room…that’s very dirty.”

Jack immediately shot glances all around the room. What was dirty?! This was the first room she cleaned today and she refused to leave it until she was sure it was spotless! Oriana chuckled at her expression and extended her leg, sticking out her foot for Jack.

**Oriana:** “My feet…are dirty! Clean them. Clean them the way a bimbo maid slave should!”

Jack’s expression glowed at this command.

**Jack:** “Yes, Mistress. I obey.”

She knelt before her Mistress and took her foot in her hands. She smiled at Oriana one last time before sticking out her tongue and giving the sole of her foot a long lick. Oriana giggled and smiled.

**Oriana:** “Say that again.”

**Jack:** “Say what, Mistress?”

**Oriana:** “Say ‘I obey’. Every time you lick my foot, say ‘I obey’.”

**Jack:** “Yes, Mistress. I obey.”

She licked Oriana’s sole again.

**Jack:** “I obey.”

She licked the heel.

**Jack:** “I obey.”

Slowly and carefully she licked clean the rest of Oriana’s foot. And when the first foot was clean she did the same with the second.

**Jack:** “I obey. _*lick*_ I obey. _*lick*_ I obey. _*lick*_ I obey. _*lick*_ I obey. _*lick*_ I obey. _*lick*_ I obey. _*lick*_ I obey. _*lick*_ I obey. _*lick*_ ”

She gave Oriana’s foot one last long lick to finish cleaning it. But before she could say her final “I obey”, Oriana pounced. Unable to hold back any longer, she lunged at Jack and knocked her to the floor. She pinned her down and kissed her all over her face. She ripped off her uniform and began to have her way with her…

Oriana went after Jack with an incredible and renewed passion. But little did they both know that during this night of debauchery, they had an audience…

**_Hours Later…_ **

Jack and Oriana lay side by side in bed, fast asleep. Oriana lay on her back, smiling contently in her sleep while gripping a dildo tightly. Jack rested on her stomach, her hands tied behind her back, a gag in her mouth and a long string of very large anal beads partially dangling from her asshole, the rest still stuck inside her. It was not obvious in the darkened room but Jack’s ass was also considerably red.

At long last Oriana’s wish to be the dominate one during sex was fulfilled. Jack obeyed her every command, fulfilled her every desire. She was her slave and Oriana took full advantage of this fact. But now they were exhausted and drifted off to sleep. Oriana needed it because tomorrow would be her first full day at ReaperTekka!

But an hour after they fell asleep, the lock on the bedroom window suddenly clicked. All by itself the window slid open and there was the very faint sound of footsteps moving through the room. Eventually there was a soft flicker and a flash of light and Kasumi Goto appeared in the middle of the room.

Kasumi paused for a moment to watch Jack and Oriana sleeping. She still had trouble believing these two were dating but what shocked her even more was their… _behavior_ today. And Miranda’s.

Never in a million years did Kasumi ever suspect she’d see Miranda acting like a blond horny bimbo. She never suspected the same from Oriana and the day Jack became the lesbian sex slave to a bimbo was supposed to be the day hell froze over. But here they were, all horny bimbos. Kasumi had watched Miranda suck the cock of that fat guy Mitch for a while before they climbed into bed to fuck some more. And she had watched Oriana and Jack fuck almost the entire time they were in the bedroom. The inside of Kasumi’s jumpsuit was extremely wet from watching them all for so long…

The reason for Kasumi’s presence was because she was hired to steal something very specific. A middleman working for an unknown benefactor approached her and hired her to steal a computer file. Normally Kasumi never took a job unless she knew exactly who she was working for but the sum the middleman offered her convinced her to make an exception. She was told this file would be on one of two computers: Miranda’s computer or Mitch’s computer. She was not told what exactly this software was or what it would do but the benefactor desperately wanted a copy. Kasumi was instructed to steal it without leaving any evidence and under NO circumstances was she to look at the file. Naturally this made Kasumi extremely curious as to the contents of the file but she accepted the job and the restrictions.

First she visited Miranda’s apartment. The place smelled like sex and there were all manner of skimpy and slutty clothing scattered around. Kasumi had a very hard time believing this was Miranda’s place. But she quickly searched her computer, effortlessly slicing through her security and searched for the file. She came up empty. The file she was looking for had long since been deleted from all of Miranda’s computers…

Next she went to Mitch’s apartment. Kasumi’s jaw dropped when she saw Miranda, hair now golden blond and under a desk sucking a fat guy’s cock like a hooker. She didn’t even realize it _was_ Miranda at first until she got a good look at her face. When Mitch was done with his work he turned off his computer and they retreated to the bed. Mitch continued to fuck her long and hard. With his computer sitting not far from them there was no way Kasumi could get the file from it without them noticing, even when cloaked. They showed no signs of stopping anytime soon so she decided to come back the next day.

After Mitch and Miranda left, she snuck in and checked his computer. She found no trace of the file. She remembered seeing Mitch do something at his desk the night before. After he shut down his computer he opened a desk drawer and did something Kasumi could not see from behind his large frame. She opened the same drawer, thinking maybe he transferred his files to a memory chip and hid it in here. Junk. Nothing but junk. The most notable thing in the drawer was a dildo, of all things. She riffled around inside for a while and concluded that the file wasn’t here. Little did she know that the data chip containing all the files actually _was_ in that drawer. He hid it…inside the hollowed-out dildo.

Kasumi contacted the middleman and told him the bad news. But he had just received a message from his benefactor who had a third target to search: Oriana’s computer. That night Kasumi went there to investigate. She sat on the windowsill for hours watching Jack and Oriana fuck, waiting for them to fall asleep. When they did she entered and booted up the computer. It didn’t take long for Kasumi to find the file, attached to an e-mail Mitch sent that morning. She triumphantly downloaded it and snuck back out. Oriana and Jack were none the wiser…

She jumped into her skycar in a darkened parking lot. As she programmed in the coordinates for her rendezvous with the middleman, Kasumi’s thoughts turned back to Miranda, Oriana and Jack. What the hell happened to them all? What could have possibly turned these three strong-willed women into horny bimbos? It could it have something to do with…this file she just stole?

Before pressing the final button to start her car, she hesitated and opened up her omni-tool. The stolen file appeared as a small icon on her holo-monitor. All it would take was a button press to open it. Kasumi’s hand hovered over the button. She was terribly conflicted. On one hand she had her professionalism at stake. She promised she would not look at the file. Opening it could open up a world of hurt and maybe wreck her “credibility” with her clientele. But on the other hand, her curiosity and concern over what happened to her friends was plenty strong.

Eventually Kasumi sighed.

**Kasumi, thinking:** “I really shouldn’t do this but…what’s the harm in one little peek?”

Kasumi pressed the button. For the next four hours anyone passing the darkened parking lot could clearly see the interior of one parked car illuminated by a series of flashing colors…

**_The Next Morning…_ **

Oriana had set her alarm to wake her up at 6am so she could get ready for work. Jack was up half an hour before that. As a maid slave, it was her duty to make sure breakfast was ready before her Mistress woke up and be ready to serve her. Jack donned her maid uniform again and paused in the doorway for a moment, lovingly gazing up her Mistress as she continued to sleep.

She walked slowly through the apartment, her mind a flurry of all the various tasks and chores she would need to do today.

**Jack, thinking:** “First I must make breakfast. Mistress must eat. Then I will assist Mistress with whatever she wants. I will bathe her if she wants. I will fuck her if it pleases her. I will await her command until she leaves. If she has no further instructions for me, I must clean the toilet and the bathroom, do the laundry, clean the…”

Her train of thought left her behind as she neared the kitchen. She heard a sizzling sound inside and she thought she could smell…bacon?

She hurried into the kitchen and stopped and gasped when she saw Kasumi Goto of all people, dressed in an identical maid outfit as hers, was already finishing up breakfast.

Kasumi watched the skillet intently as the bacon cooked. She needed it to be perfect. This was the first breakfast she was cooking for her Mistress and, like her, it must be PERFECT!

**Kasumi, thinking:** “Cook…I…must…cook. I…am a bimbo maid slave. I must cook. I must clean. I must cook. I must obey. Must obey. I am a bimbo maid slave. I am a slave. I live to serve. I must cook. I must cook…”

She finished the bacon and put it on a plate. She put the plate on the table and noticed Jack.

**Kasumi:** “Jack! Good morning, Jack!”

She gave her a short bow in greeting. Jack was baffled.

**Jack:** “Ka…Kasumi?! Why are you here?!”

There was an awkward pause following this question. Kasumi’s mind was formulating an answer. Though her head felt pleasantly empty at the moment, her mind was still coping with her recent bimbofication.

**Kasumi:** “I am here because…”

She spoke slowly and hesitantly at first but then her tone changed to one of confidence and determination.

**Kasumi:** “I am a bimbo maid slave! I live to serve. I live to cook. I live to clean. I must obey. I must obey Mistress Oriana. I live to serve her. And…Master Mitch. I live to serve him too! I am his plaything. And Mistress Oriana’s. I am their fuck toy maid slave…”

Kasumi’s words resonated with Jack. She agreed with every syllable.

Yes…she must obey. They _both_ must obey! They must obey Mistress Oriana…but above all they must obey Mitch. If Mitch commanded it they would both stand on the street all day and offer their holes to anyone who passed.

Kasumi’s words resonated with Jack so much that she began to repeat some of them.

**Jack:** “I must obey…I live to serve…”

She chanted like a zombie. Her eyes glazed over and she became very excited as she let these words wash over her. Hearing them out loud from Jack had the same effect on Kasumi.

**Kasumi:** “I live to serve…I must obey…”

**Jack:** “Must obey…must…clean…”

**Kasumi:** “Must…cook…”

Thoughts of obedience made them both incredibly horny. So horny that when their eyes came back into focus and they saw each other’s erotic bodies they…

**Jack:** “I must…”

**Kasumi:** “I must…”

**Kasumi & Jack:** “FUCK!”

They lunged at each other and collided in mid-air. They kept themselves from falling but they made out like there was no tomorrow. They practically ate each other’s faces as they kissed, their tits pressed tightly together and Kasumi with one leg wrapped around Jack’s ass.

They were all over each other. But just as they were about to rip each other’s clothes off and fuck, they heard movement. They paused and realized that Oriana was already up.

**Kasumi:** “Mistress is coming!”

**Jack:** “We must greet our Mistress!”

Oriana walked naked down the hall, seeing no point in getting dressed yet. She breathed in the delicious smell of bacon in the air. It truly was the best scent in the world first thing in the morning. Well…second best, anyway. The truly best smell was Jack’s musk on the sheets and pillows after a night of sex…

She rounded the corner into the kitchen.

**Oriana:** “Good morning, Jack! Breakfast smells deli—WHOA!”

She came to a screeching halt and nearly fell over when she was immediately presented with two beautiful asses. Jack and Kasumi had their backs to the door and had bent so far over that their heads almost touched the floor. They looked at Oriana from between their legs and smiled at her, shaking their asses seductively at their Mistress, and greeted her.

**Jack:** “Good morning, Mistress!”

**Kasumi:** “Good morning, Mistress!”

**Jack & Kasumi:** “We are your bimbo maid slaves! We look forward to serving you today!”

Oriana was utterly baffled. She expected Jack to be here but…Kasumi?!? Why was _she_ here?! Why was…

Her train of thought drifted off without her as she focused on the two beautiful asses in front of her. Jack…and Kasumi…were offering themselves to her. They were…bimbo maid slaves. They were _her_ bimbo maid slaves!

Oriana’s head emptied. Her pussy became incredibly wet.

She needed to eat. She needed to get dressed. She needed to get ready for work!

But none of that mattered anymore. All that mattered…were the slaves she desperately needed to fuck…

Panting lecherously, her fingers twitching as she fantasized feeling their asses, groping their tits, she advanced on her slaves for a hot morning of sex and debauchery…

**_To be continued…_ **


	6. Chapter 6

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Sexy Takeover – Part 6 **

There was an odd air about ReaperTekka as all its employees showed up for work Monday morning.

In just a week’s time the company had…changed. Their CEO, Dalia, was incommunicado and she left control of the company in the hands of…Miranda. Once an upright, professional woman, Miranda spent the last week wandering the halls in various states of undress, offering “cheering sessions” and dancing around the office with her tits bouncing and ass shaking.

Miranda was a changed woman. She was now a slutty, horny, airheaded bimbo that would rather flash her tits at you rather than answer any complex questions or make any meaningful decision. But what did this mean for the company?

Though all the straight men and some of the women enjoyed watching Miranda dance naked around the office, many of them quietly worried about the future of the company and their jobs. It felt like nothing was getting done. Though some felt encouraged by her offer of a sexy dance for good performance, others found it distracting. What’s more, Miranda’s technical and leadership skills kept the company going. Without them people felt like they were floundering. And without Dalia around, who could they turn to? By Wednesday people felt the company was doomed…

But Thursday hope sprang up from a very unlikely place. Mitch, a lowly programmer, stepped up every time Miranda failed. Most had seen him around the building but few ever bothered to talk to him. No one knew why. But each time someone dared to approach bimbo Miranda with a problem, after she danced away Mitch would step in and help them. He proved very knowledgeable about all their projects, even ones he had no hand it. What’s more, he began to make executive decisions. Some protested this at first but steadily realized that no one else was willing to do it so why not listen? Their gambled paid off and Mitch’s leadership had almost everyone back on track by the end of the day Friday.

Everyone walked into the office Monday morning both concerned and hopeful. Some hoped that everything they experienced last week was simply some bizarre and erotic dream. Perhaps they would come in today and find everything back to normal? Many others were concerned about how long they could go on like this with some random programmer now calling the shots. But others were hopeful they could keep things afloat, at least until Dalia returned. That is _if_ they wanted Dalia to return. Dalia would always try to come off as warm and friendly but there was a coldness in her eyes that she could not hide. There was a hint of…superiority in her voice that made it clear that even when talked to you like you were an equal, you were still beneath her. Many found her attitude very annoying and insulting but held their tongues because of her superior business sense. However her decision to hire Miranda was now calling her decision-making into question…

Arnold was among the first to arrive. He hurried to his cubicle and began his morning ritual of booting up his computer, planning out his day and retreating to the break room for one last cup of coffee before he started. He grinned softly as he wandered absentmindedly through the halls. He didn’t want to say it out loud but he was liking this new Miranda! He loved seeing her roam the halls almost naked and dance for them whenever she felt like they were down. A bulge grew in his pants as he wondered how far Miranda was going to take her “cheerleading” sessions. Was looking all they’d be able to do? Would she stop at just dancing for them? Or would she maybe…consider a more _intimate_ form of cheerleading? He was a married man but it was hard to stay faithful with an ass like that shaking in his face every day.

He entered the break room and didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings as he approached the coffee pot. Two men were standing in front of the pot so he mumbled an “excuse me” as he approached. But they didn’t budge. Arnold snapped out of his daydream and started to ask them again to move. However he stopped when he saw their expressions. Their eyes were fixed on something behind Arnold, their expressions a mix of shock and excitement. They held coffee cups in their hands but neither of them took a sip. Arnold, suspecting what may be behind him, slowly turned…

All the tables and chairs in the middle of the break room had been pushed back against the walls, leaving a large open space in the middle. In the center of the room stood Miranda. If they thought her previous outfits were slutty, this one topped them all.

She wore an extremely tiny pink string bikini and pink high heel shoes. The bikini was tight and dug into her pussy and disappeared into her ass crack. The string was so small you could hardly say it covered her nipples. Miranda was as still as a statue, her arms straight at her sides and staring blankly ahead. She had a very soft grin on her face but besides that her expression was as frozen as her body.

Miranda did not react at all when the first two men entered the break room. She did not react when Arnold did either. She would blink occasionally but beyond that she did nothing as more and more people filed into the room for coffee but stayed to ogle Miranda’s sexy, frozen body. Almost everyone stood around almost as frozen as she was. Occasionally someone would dare approach her, slowly and quietly and ask her what she was doing. They’d then back away as if they expected her to explode. But she did not react. Neither did she react when Arnold approached her. And he did more did simply speak to her.

Arnold was unable to control himself anymore. His cock was rock hard from staring at her tits, the nipple just barely covered by her string bikini. He was no longer satisfied just by watching her. He needed to _sample_ her!

Everyone gasped when he grabbed her tit. He slid his hand under the string and squeezed her boob. Arnold let out a soft, pleasurable moan as he savored her incredible softness. He squeezed and fondled her and twisted her nipple. With his other hand he grabbed her ass. It was almost as soft as her tit! He grabbed the string running through her ass and pulled it up, giving her a wedgie. The string ran even higher up her ass and dug even deeper into her pussy. But Miranda still did not react. At least not in the way you’d expect. She did not move or flinch as Arnold molested her. People questioned if she was even aware of her surroundings. But she was. She certainly was…

At Mitch’s command she was to stand in the middle of the room dressed like this until a designated time. Until then, she was not to move. No matter what anyone said or did to her, she was not to move a muscle. She obeyed Mitch’s command to the letter. But no command could stop her from being horny. She felt very wet when the first person walked in and saw her. Her arousal increased with each person after that. At least twenty people were in the room now, all ogling her. Her pussy was visibly leaking, her cum dripping down her leg. She wanted desperately to say something to all of them. She wanted nothing more than to fall to the floor and masturbate as they eyed her up like the sex object she was. But Mitch’s command echoed in her mind, commanding her to stay still. Never before had she found a command so hard to follow as she did right now as Arnold molested her. When her bikini dug into her pussy she almost came. She wanted to scream and beg Arnold to pull harder. She wanted him to spank her and suck on her tits like the whore she was.

But Mitch’s command was absolute. And thus she stayed frozen.

Everyone was so distracted by Miranda that no one noticed that a radio had been left on the countertop. There was a clock on the radio and it appeared to be counting down to something…

Three…

Two…

One…

DING!

As soon as the timer went off, the radio turned on. Hot club music blasted from the speakers, causing many people to jump. Arnold panicked and backed away, thinking that maybe he did something wrong. Not at all, as far as Miranda was concerned. She would have happily let him play with her more. But the music was playing now.

The music was playing. And when there is music one must…

**Miranda:** “DANCE!”

Miranda came to life in an erotic dance, shaking her ass to the beat like a hooker in a strip club. The only thing missing was a pole for her to swing from. She smiled for everyone present and massaged her tits for their viewing pleasure. She would bend over way down so everyone could clearly see her string bikini dig into her dripping wet pussy. Having all their eyes on her made her horny beyond belief. All the while she danced she could hear Mitch’s words echoing through his mind.

_”When you hear the music, dance! Dance like the bimbo slut you are! Show the world your erotic body and show them all that you live for sex!”_

His words drowned out all other thoughts. Dancing was all she could think about now. That and the lecherous eyes admiring her every curve. She would dance until the music stopped or Mitch commanded otherwise. She was a dancing bimob slut. And she must dance.

The room had steadily filled up before Miranda began dancing. As more and more employees showed up they all tried to fit in the room while still leaving room for Miranda to dance. Standing in the doorway was Margaret, watching her boss with her hand over her mouth in utter shock. This was _not_ the Miranda Lawson she came to work for! Or was it?

She didn’t know Miranda at all before getting the job. Maybe…maybe this…is the _true_ Miranda? This is how Miranda really is, how she wants to act, and has now decided to share it with the world? If that’s true then…

**Mitch:** “Beautiful, isn’t she?”

Margaret nearly jumped when Mitch came up behind her and spoke to her. She glanced at him but her eyes kept drifting back to Miranda. She was bisexual so she was just as turned on by her dancing as all the men in the room. And maybe…another motion was stirring beneath the surface? Something other than arousal?

She signed and shook her head. She wanted to say something and Mitch was as good a person as anyone to say it to. Even if it was a bit…odd.

**Margaret:** “Miranda…is either a complete idiot…or the bravest person I’ve ever met…”

Mitch was stunned by these words.

**Mitch:** “You think Miranda is…brave?”

She nodded.

**Margaret:** “Look at her!”

She motioned to Miranda, still dancing away and shaking her ass at Arnold and several others.

**Margaret:** “I haven’t seen any sign Miranda is being coerced into doing this. If anything, she seems happy! Happier than I have ever seen her! I think…this is the _real_ Miranda Lawson. Behind closed doors she enjoys acting like a horny bimbo slut. Now, for whatever reason, she has opened the door and is showing the world her true self without a damn for the consequences! This would take an immeasurable amount of courage. I kind of…envy her for that…”

For a brief moment Margaret actually pictured herself in Miranda’s place, dancing and dressed like a complete slut. Mitch could not read minds but he strongly suspected he knew what she was fantasizing about…

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. When she turned to him, he smiled.

**Mitch:** “Why don’t we talk alone for a bit? I need to perform some maintenance on your computer anyway. We can chat while I work…”

Margaret was a little hesitant, both to leave Miranda and to be alone with Mitch, but she went with him anyway.

Half an hour later Oriana bounced happily into the office. She wore a very tiny bikini top just like the one Miranda wore during her orientation last week along with a tiny leather skirt and platform heels. She had an incredible morning fucking Jack and Kasumi. She still had no idea where Kasumi came from but she really didn’t care. She would have happily stayed home to fuck them but she promised Miri and Mitch that she’d come to work!

No one greeted her when she arrived so she went looking for someone, anyone. The entire place felt like a ghost town. No one was at their desks. Half the computers were still off like they had never been turned on. Where was everyone?

She eventually found a crowd gathered outside the break room. She bounced with joy at having found some people and hurried over. The break room was now officially full so the remaining people had to gather around the door in the hall. No one noticed Oriana approach. She peeked over their shoulders to see what they were all staring at. She gasped and giggled when she saw Miranda dancing.

**Oriana, thinking:** “Atta girl, Miri! Shake that slutty ass!”

She would have loved to watch her dance for a while but Oriana had orders to find Mitch upon arrival. She asked one of the men where she could find him. Without taking his eyes off Miranda, he pointed down the hall and said he saw him walking towards Miranda’s office. She thanked the man and bounced off.

Mitch was sitting in a chair outside Miranda’s office with his cock in hand. He masturbated as he watched Margaret sit at her desk and stare at her screen, her stupefied expression illuminated by the various colors flashing across the screen. Margaret said she was envious of Miranda. Well, she wouldn’t be for long! It made him as hard as a rock knowing her mind was steadily being replaced with that of a horny bimbo…

He knew there was no danger of anyone catching him masturbating here. Everyone was too busy watching Miranda. The only person who might show up was…

**Oriana:** “Miiiiiiitch!”

Oriana rounded the corner and spotted him. Immediately her eyes went to his cock. She gasped and charged him. Like a flash she came to a screeching halt in front of him, dropped to her knees and swallowed his cock whole. He laughed at her eagerness and let her blow him. He had been masturbating for a while so it didn’t take long for him to cum. She swallowed it with joy and continued sucking.

**Mitch:** “So Ori! Did you have fun last night after we dropped you off?”

Mitch was eager to hear about how well his bimbo maid program worked on Jack. Oriana reluctantly stopped blowing him to answer.

**Oriana:** “It was incredible! I got home and Jack had turned into my bimbo maid slave! She had cleaned the whole place, made me dinner and we fucked all night!”

Mitch smiled. He was _very_ pleased by this news. But his smile faded after what Oriana said next.

**Oriana:** “It was the perfect night! In fact, the only thing better than last night was this morning but I fucked _both_ my bimbo maid slaves!”

Mitch was confused. “Both”? He asked who else she was talking about.

**Oriana:** “Master thief Kasumi Goto! I don’t know why but when I woke up this morning she was my bimbo maid slave too! She and Jack made me a delicious breakfast before we fucked. Now they’re spending the day cleaning my apartment…”

Back at Oriana’s apartment, that is exactly what the two bimbo maids were doing. With complete focus Jack and Kasumi were hard at work cleaning the place and making it spotless. Once upon a time you were more likely to see Jack with a gun or even a dildo in her hand. Now the only thing she had in her hand was a toilet brush as she happily and enthusiastically cleaned the bathroom. Mistress Oriana ordered her to clean before she left. Knowing she was fulfilling this order brought Jack immense satisfaction. Nothing could distract her from her duty.

**Jack, thinking:** “Clean. I must clean. I must obey. I must clean…”

And while Jack worked on the bathroom, Kasumi picked up where Jack left off last night and cleaned the floors. On her knees with her naked ass in the air, Kasumi scrubbed away at the floors until there wasn’t a speck of dust or dirt left. She worked with as much enthusiasm as Jack, overjoyed to serve her new Mistress with all her heart and soul.

**Kasumi, thinking:** “Clean. I must clean. I must obey. I must clean…”

As the morning dragged on they completed task after task, cleaning each room until it was utterly spotless. Jack and Kasumi cleaned independently of each other. Eventually they ran out of rooms to clean and began checking the rooms the other finished. Jack arrived in the kitchen that Kasumi had just finished cleaning and Kasumi in the bathroom Jack finished earlier. They checked every inch they could and found nothing left to clean.

Their orders for the day fulfilled, Jack and Kasumi both stopped immediately where they stood. They straightened up and folded their hands in front of them…and waited. They smiled softly and stared straight ahead, their only movement was their breathing and blinking. Kasumi stood as still as a statue in the bathroom and Jack did the same in the kitchen, staring in whatever direction they happened to be facing at the time their inspections concluded. Their orders had been fulfilled and now they awaited new ones. They were little more than mindless dolls, waiting for their Mistress to come back home and play with them again.

**Jack & Kasumi, thinking:** “I await new commands. I will obey my Mistress. I await new commands. I will obey my Mistress. I await new commands. I will obey my Mistress…”

A bead of sweat rolled down Mitch’s forehead after he heard Oriana’s last satement. He knew who Kasumi Goto was. However he had absolutely no idea how she got exposed to his maid slave program. Clearly it was some sort of accidental exposure.

Mitch became very nervous. He thought he had been very careful up until now to avoid any accidental exposures to his program. He know that too many of them could risk blowing his plan wide open. That’s why he was always so careful in hiding his research material and having Miranda and Oriana erase his programs after they…

He mentally face-palmed. He just remembered that he forgot to throw in a command to delete the maid slave program from Oriana’s computer after Jack used it. That had to be it! For whatever reason, Kasumi must have activated the program.

He made a mistake. He miscalculated. He began to wonder what other miscalculations he might have done…

**_Elsewhere…_ **

**Samantha, panting:** “Oh yes! Yes! Lick me there! Lick me!”

Samantha was sprawled naked on the bed in the apartment she shared with her wife Shepard. The bedroom was quite a bit different than you’d expect to find it just a week ago. The room was a mess. At first glance it might look like a fight happened here. But the only struggle was two lovers grappling each other all over the room during rough and kinky sex. Slutty clothing littered the floor, forming a trail to the bed where their owner, Jane Shepard lay on her stomach with her face buried in Samantha’s pussy.

The day Shepard returned home after fateful visit to Miranda’s place, Samantha’s jaw dropped to the floor when her wife walked in dressed like a street hooker. She wore high heel platform shoes and fishnet stockings underneath a tiny leather skirt with a bikini top and leopard-spotted jacket. Her face was heavy with makeup and her hair had been done up. Samantha barely recognized her love when she first saw her but she’ll never forget the first words she said to her.

**Shepard:** “Hi Sammy! I made myself super slutty just for you! Wanna fuck?”

For the next week, fucking was the only thing they did. Samantha took a lengthy vacation from work and they seldom stepped out of their apartment.

Samantha was utterly perplexed at what had come over Shepard. Was this some sort of game? Or did something happen to her? Whatever it was…she liked it. She liked it a lot! She loved Shepard before and thought their sex life was fantastic but now Shepard’s sexual technique had increased tenfold. It was like someone had replaced Shepard’s mind with that of a bimbo whore! One who could make Samantha cum practically at a touch…

This new Shepard wasn’t much in the way of intelligent conversation but Samantha was steadily getting used to it. Even if things did get a bit embarrassing at times. The few times they went out together Shepard always insisted on visiting adult entertainment stores for new sex toys, porn vids and new and increasingly slutty outfits. And of course after each visit they’d end up having sex in nearby alleys. More than once they were nearly caught. Whenever Samantha went out alone she’d come back to find Shepard naked and masturbating in some random part of the house. Before Samantha could say anything Shepard always stuck her tongue down her throat and her fingers in her pussy and Samantha would forget everything that came before.

**Samantha:** “More! MORE!”

Samantha was now facedown with her ass in the air. Shepard was kneeling on the bed next to her, fingers in Samantha’s pussy and her tongue in her asshole.

Since her bimbofication, sex was the only thing on Shepard’s mind. Sex, sex and more sex. She didn’t want to think about anything else. She _couldn’t_ think about anything else. Mitch’s program was potent and successful.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Must fuck…I must fuck! Must lick pussy. Must lick Samantha’s pussy! I’ll fuck her holes! I’ll make her cum every day! If she had a cock, I’d suck it! I’d let her fuck me! I’ll let her fuck me anyway! Must have sex! Must have…”

**_Back at ReaperTekka…_ **

Accidental exposures were now a concern for Mitch but he couldn’t worry about them too much right now. His plan was at a delicate stage and he needed to stay focused.

He had Miranda and Oriana under his thumb. Now Margaret was in the process of being bimbofied. He could think of more than a few uses for her too. He had plans to further use these three to paint Dalia’s leadership and decision-making skills in a poor light, giving him ample opportunities to display his own knowledge and leadership. This was necessary for when he seized control of the company. It gave people reason to accept the change, making Mitch seem like the better alternative. And at the same time he’d be utterly humiliating Dalia…

As he went over the details of his plan in his head, Margaret’s phone rang. Since Margaret was “preoccupied” at the moment, Mitch reached over and pulled the phone closer to him so he could check the caller ID, careful not to glimpse the computer screen. Mitch gasped when he saw the number. It was Dalia!

He should’ve know Dalia would try calling periodically during her trip. But what should he do? Margaret was certainly in no shape to answer. And he didn’t want to risk answering it himself. A holo monitor will activate when the call is accepted so Dalia will see him instantly and know something is amiss. So what should he…?

He looked down at Oriana, his cock still in her mouth and blissfully ignorant of everything transpiring around her. His face broke out in an evil grin.

**Mitch, thinking:** “I may have to advance my plans a little…”

He quickly ordered her to answer the phone. She was disappointed to have to remove his cock but she obeyed. Mitch moved out of range of the camera and watched as Oriana answered the phone. Dalia couldn’t see him but Mitch was still at an angle where he could see Dalia’s shocked expression when the monitor activated.

**Dalia:** “What the?! Who the hell are _you?!_ ”

Dalia eyed Oriana’s slutty clothing. Who was this woman? A street hooker?! What the hell was she doing at ReaperTekka??

Oriana smiled like a dimwit and waved at her.

**Oriana:** “Hiiiiii!!! I’m Oriana Lawson! I just started working here today!”

Dalia was speechless. This…was the little sister Miranda bragged about? What the hell is this girl _thinking_ wearing clothes like that to a place of business?! And Miranda recommended her for an internship??

Dalia began fuming. She did _not_ want ReaperTekka’s image to be tarnished by having a slut working there! She already knew something was going on at the company before she called. Thanks to Mitch’s brainwashing Miranda had missed numerous important meetings and calls. Several of them contacted Dalia to complain. At the first opportunity she called to speak to Miranda, fearing something had gone wrong. Seeing Oriana validated her fears…

Dalia took several long and deep breathes to calm her rage before speaking to Oriana again.

**Dalia:** “…Get me Miranda.”

Oriana said nothing. Her expression was blank. She was given an order but…should she do it? Mitch ordered her to answer the phone. Would fetching Miranda conflict with this?

**Dalia:** “Are you deaf, whore?! I said get Miranda NOW!!!”

It made Oriana a little wet to be called a “whore” but she shot Mitch a nervous glance when Dalia screamed at her. Mitch gave her a quick nod, approving this new command. With that, Oriana smiled and said she’d get Miranda right away. She placed Dalia on hold and Mitch stopped her as she tried to move past. He told her exactly what to do when she reached Miranda. Miranda had been ordered to dance and would not stop for anything save a specific set of words when given a new command. Oriana nodded, her obedient mind instantly memorizing Mitch’s every word, and hurried off, ass shaking as she ran.

Miranda had been dancing in the break room for some time now. This coupled with the increased heat of the room from so many bodies around made Miranda start to sweat. Beads of it rolled down her naked flesh. Sweat that rolled down her tits often got flung at people around her each time she shook her breasts. Hardly anyone flinched when some landed on them.

**Oriana:** “Excuse me! Please excuse me! Excuse me!”

Oriana arrived and pushed her way through the crowd. Many eyes turned to her and all were surprised to see another slutty woman present. After forcing her way through the crowd she ran up to Miranda and embraced her, stopping her from dancing. Miranda froze as Oriana whispered commands into her ear. Her expression went blank and her eyes glazed over as she processed the new commands.

**Miranda:** “Yes…I will answer the phone…”

Her eyes came back into focus and she smiled. She kissed Oriana on the lips and dashed to the door, the crowd of horny men parting like the Red Sea. As she took off down the hall everyone called out for her to come back, pleading with her to resume her dancing.

**Oriana:** “Ahem!”

Everyone turned back to Oriana who was standing where Miranda was dancing before. She smiled seductively at them all and pulled off her top, flashing her breasts at them all.

**Oriana:** “Miri is very, very busy right now with…important business stuff! While she’s busy with that…please enjoy slutty little me!”

And so she began to dance…

Miranda arrived at her office. Her eyes sparkled when she saw Margaret’s face illuminated by the hypnotic colors and they practically shone when she saw Mitch waiting for her. He had put his cock away, not wanting to risk Miranda swooping in to blow him. Though he’d enjoy that, there wasn’t time for it. He hurried Miranda into her office and got her into position. He had already positioned the phone in the center of the desk. He sat her in her chair and Mitch sat in the guest chair where Dalia couldn’t see him. When everything was set, he signaled for Miranda to answer the phone.

Miranda pushed the button and the holo monitor lit up. Dalia’s angry face appeared, ready to rip Miranda a new one. But she was puzzled by the blond woman staring at her dimly from her own monitor. She was about to say “Who are you?” before she recognized her.

**Dalia:** “No…oh no…”

Miranda smiled widely and waved at her, bouncing up and down in her chair as she greeted her.

**Miranda:** “Hi Dalia!”

Dalia didn’t respond. When Miranda bounced she could see what Miranda was wearing. A tiny…very tiny…string bikini.

She was wearing such an obscene garment to work.

The professional…intelligent…properly attired Miranda Lawson…was now dressed and acting like a bimbo whore.

Dalia forgot everything she was going to say to her Vice President. Instead she said this…

**Dalia:** “…I’m coming back. Right NOW!”

The monitor blinked off. Miranda looked confused as she stared at the empty space where the monitor used to be. She looked at Mitch and cocked her head.

**Miranda:** “Did I…say something wrong?”

Mitch could only grin. He assured her she did nothing wrong. He told her that seeing her dressed like a slut made Dalia so horny that she’s coming back just to fuck her! This made Miranda happy. She bounced up and down in her chair from joy. Mitch happily watched her bounce before speaking again.

**Mitch:** “I was going to show this to you later this week but…I think we better get to it now. It’s a very _special_ report that I’ve been meaning to show you…”

Dalia’s return meant Mitch had to accelerate his plans. He had a special Indoctrination program ready to show Miranda later this week before Dalia returned but it was time to show her now. He booted it up and watched Miranda fall into another trance as the colors consumed her. Meanwhile Mitch hurried back to his desk. He had to fine-tune another program he had been working on…

Tuesday morning Dalia moved at lightning speed to ReaperTekka. Once inside she literally ran to Miranda’s office, past all the surprised employees shocked to see her back so soon and past the break room, failing to look in and see Oriana already present and dancing wearing a red string bikini…

She came to a screeching halt outside Miranda’s office. Sitting at Margaret’s desk with her feet propped up on the desk was a woman Dalia had never seen before. She was dressed like a schoolgirl. She wore a white shirt that was clearly too small for her. She had it tied across her chest but this did little to hide her cleavage. The fabric was also very thin so Dalia could see her nipples through it. Her plaid skirt was also too short and with her feet propped up like this Dalia could clearly see she wasn’t wearing any panties. She wore long white stockings and pink high heel platform shoes. Her golden blonde hair was tied up in two pony tails on both sides of her head. She was busy polishing her nails as Dalia approached and blew and popped a big bubblegum bubble as the asari trembled with confusion and rage in front of her.

The woman finally noticed Dalia and smiled at her.

**???:** “Welcome back, Dalia!”

Dalia was confused.

**Dalia:** “Do I know you?”

The woman smiled like an idiot and nodded.

**Margaret:** “It’s me! Margaret! Miranda’s secretary! Though yesterday she promoted me to bimbo secretary whore-slut! She’s going to let me lick her pussy before I leave today…”

Dalia nearly passed out from shock. She slammed her hands on the desk and demanded to speak to Miranda immediately. Margaret was hardly phased by it and shrugged dismissively. She delicately pressed a button on her phone, not wanting to mess up her nail polish, to activate the intercom.

**Margaret:** “Miri! Dalia is here!”

Margaret went back to polishing her nails, acting like Dalia wasn’t even there. Dalia couldn’t believe it. As soon as she was finished with Miranda, she was coming right back here to throw this bimbo secretary out onto the street with her biotics!

Dalia heard motion inside of Miranda’s office. The door opened and Miranda with her golden blonde hair and ruby red lips stepped out, smiling like she didn’t have a care in the world.

Dalia had to blink several times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating when she saw Miranda. She had to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating Miranda’s “outfit”…

Miranda wore three things.

On her legs were see-through black stockings.

On her feet were black high heel shoes with silver buckles on them. On Miranda’s right foot the buckle said “Fuck”. On Miranda’s right foot the buckle said “Me”. To a person standing in front of her they said “Fuck me”.

And covering Miranda’s nipples were two black star-shaped stickers.

And that’s it.

Miranda wore nothing else at all. Her ass and pussy were on full display. Miranda made sure to stand in such a way that her legs remained spread and people could see her pussy.

Miranda bounced up and down with joy when she saw Dalia. She rushed towards her with her arms outstretched to hug her. However Dalia shot out her arm and stopped her dead, pressing her palm against her chest to hold her back. Miranda was disappointed she didn’t take this opportunity to grope her. She grew very concerned when she noticed Dalia’s horrified expression.

**Miranda:** “What’s the matter, Dalia?”

Dalia looked at her like she was an idiot. “What was the _matter?!?_ ” Was she seriously asking that?!

**Dalia:** “…My office. NOW!”

She spun around and marched away. Miranda smiled and giggled happily.

**Miranda:** “Okey-dokey!”

She took after her boss with a distinct bounce in her step, making her boobs jiggle.

Dalia stormed into her office and ordered Miranda to sit. She slammed her door so hard the pictures on the wall rattled. She sat at her desk and glared at Miranda as she sat innocently in her chair, legs spread so her pussy was visible. Miranda smiled softly like she didn’t have a care in the world. This only infuriated Dalia more.

**Dalia:** “Alright Miranda…what do you have to say for yourself?”

She couldn’t _wait_ to hear what kind of explanation Miranda had in store for her change in…demeanor. But Miranda cocked her head and looked at Dalia quizzically.

**Miranda:** “What do you mean? Miri doesn’t understand…”

It took all of Dalia’s willpower to not throw her computer at Miranda’s head. She was acting like such an airhead that Dalia wanted to crack her skull open to see if she even still had a brain _left!_

**Dalia:** “What do I mean?! Why are you dressed like…THAT?!? You look like a bimbo WHORE!!!”

Miranda perked up at Dalia’s statement and bounced excitedly in her chair.

**Miranda:** “YAY! I was hoping to look like a bimbo whore! I’ve always wanted to be one! It was a great day when I woke up and decided I wanted to be everyone’s sexy fuck toy! Life is so much easier when you don’t have to think about anything but sex…”

Dalia’s jaw dropped in horror as Miranda began to masturbate before her very eyes. Miranda teased one of her nipples through her star-shaped sticker and pleasured her pussy, her expression dreamy as she became lost in her sexual fantasies.

Dalia had no idea how this happened. She had no idea _why_ this happened. But frankly, she didn’t care anymore at this point. Miranda was causing enough problems by shirking her duties to be a whore. Keeping her around would be a complete embarrassment for her and the company.

Dalia rose from her chair and stood tall. She took several deep breathes to calm her rage as Miranda continued to masturbate. When she felt sufficiently in control, she spoke softly…

**Dalia:** “Miranda Lawson…”

Miranda ignored her, now pleasuring herself with both hands while fantasizing fucking both Mitch and Oriana.

**Dalia:** “YOU’RE FIRED!!!!”

Miranda instantly froze. Her expression went blank and her eyes opened wide. Dalia’s words triggered something in her. Mitch knew Dalia would fire her upon her return. She placed a special hypnotic trigger in Miranda’s mine, to activate upon hearing those specific words.

Miranda’s thoughts rapidly shifted and realigned as she realized a new goal. She slowly turned to face Dalia. Her former asari boss was still standing behind her desk, waiting for some kind of reaction for Miranda. What will this bimbo whore do now, Dalia wondered?

Miranda’s reaction was swift. Before Dalia could move or stop her, Miranda suddenly jumped up, leapt over Dalia’s desk…and kissed her on the lips.

**Dalia:** “Hmmm?!?”

Miranda kissed her deeply with her ruby red lips. Dalia noted they tasted like strawberries. She struggled to push Miranda away but her hold on her was tight. She grabbed Miranda’s shoulders and pushed and pushed. But steadily she felt a strange weakness fall over her. Her mind grew fuzzy and she felt oddly…warm. Suddenly, Miranda’s embrace didn’t feel so bad. And her lips were…delicious. Dalia no longer struggled and kissed Miranda back.

**Dalia, thinking:** “Wait…what am I…?”

That was the last coherent thought to go through Dalia’s head. After it passed a thick fog enveloped her mind. When Miranda stopped kissing her she had a dim smile on her face. Dalia’s eyes were glazed over and her head bobbed slightly like she were drunk. Miranda smiled back at her.

**Miranda:** “You’re so sexy, Dalia! Wanna fuck?”

Dalia could not understand what Miranda was saying. She heard someone say something to her and it sounded like a question. Her head bobbing steadily turned into a nod in response to this question, whatever it was. Miranda was giddy.

**Miranda:** “Yippie!”

Miranda unzipped Dalia’s dress and pulled it off her. Dalia did not struggle and barely stayed on her feet while Miranda stripped her. She had some sexy white lingerie on underneath which Miranda ogled for a moment before taking them off. She unhooked Dalia’s bra and salivated at the asari’s big tits. She gave one of her nipples a nice long lick. Dalia smiled and moaned sensually. This prompted Miranda to squeeze them and play with her nipples. Dalia’s face grew red as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Her entire body felt hot. Her every nerve felt like it was nearing an orgasm. And yet her mind remained cloudy. She could not resist, even as Miranda slipped her panties off…

Dalia was now totally naked in her office, completely at the mercy of Miranda the bimbo. Miranda removed the stickers from her nipples and rubbed her tits against Dalia’s. Both women moaned erotic at the sensation of their warm bosoms pressed tightly together. Miranda leaned back and pulled Dalia’s head closer to her chest. When her head was an inch away from her boob Dalia’s eyes focused on Miranda’s nipple. As though instinctively, she wrapped her lips around it and sucked on it. She squeezed her tits and suckled her nipple. Miranda smiled and squeezed Dalia’s ass in return.

Miranda pushed Dalia back and sat on the desk. She put one leg up on the desk and spread her legs wide so her nude body was fully exposed. Dalia was like a zombie but she could still soak in and comprehend the erotic beauty or Miranda Lawson. Miranda spread open her pussy so Dalia could see how much she was quivering inside, her juices leaking out onto the desk.

**Miranda:** “…Do you want to lick my pussy…?”

Dalia slowly nodded. Miranda smiled and motioned for Dalia to come closer. She did. Dalia fell to her knees and buried her face in Miranda’s eager pussy. Miranda wrapped her legs around her neck and cried out in delight as the asari applied her skillful tongue to her pussy. Like many asari, Dalia was very sexually active during her Maiden days. She still retained some of her skills. And she was using them now to please her slutty Vice President. And would continue to do so for the next several hours. Several hours of hot lesbian debauchery…with a soft mechanical whirring sound in the background…

**Dalia:** “Ugh…”

Dalia began to stir. She was propped up in her desk chair, her head swaying all around as she awoke from a deep slumber.

Her mind was still a bit foggy but it was clear enough that she could think again.

**Dalia, thinking:** “What…happened to me…?”

With her eyes still closed she tried to remember. She remembered bringing Miranda into her office. She remembered firing her. And she remembered…a kiss?

As though in response to her thoughts, Dalia began to hear a voice. It sounded like Miranda. But it was soft. Sort of distant. It sounded like it was from…a recording?

**Miranda, recording:** “Yes! Lick me there! What a good asari slut you are! Lick me you dirty bitch!”

Dalia’s eyelids felt like they weighed a ton but very slowly she cracked them opened. Her head was hanging when she opened them so the first thing she saw was her naked body. Her arms were hanging limp over the sides and felt like they were made of pure lead. Even her legs were dangling and Dalia couldn’t even wiggle her toes. Dalia could still hear Miranda’s voice and slowly lifted her head. Her computer was on and positioned right in front of her. Playing on the monitor was a video…of her fucking Miranda.

Miranda was lying on the desk with her legs spread. Dalia was also on the desk, on her knees with her ass in the air while she bent over and ravenously licked Miranda’s pussy. Miranda was smiling and crying out with delight as the asari pleasured her.

**Miranda, recording:** “Oh Dalia! You’re the best boss ever! I love how you’ll fuck any employee who does a good job! I’ll work even harder if you lick me MORE! Ah! I’M CUMMING!”

The Miranda on the screen climaxed. Dalia blinked slowly, trying to understand what she was seeing. She didn’t remember…any of this. She couldn’t recall ever fucking Miranda. And she _certainly_ never promised any employees sex in exchange for excellent performance!

But that’s what Miranda said in the video. After she came, the two women switched places and Miranda pleasured her boss. Now Dalia’s moaning filled the room as the sex continued.

**Mitch:** “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Dalia looked further up. This entire time she did not notice that Mitch was in the room, standing on the other side of the desk and watching her while flanked by Miranda and Oriana. The two women stood as straight as rods, their arms at their sides and staring straight ahead with wide smiles and empty eyes. Mitch smiled as Dalia’s eyes darted back and forth between.

**Mitch:** “Like what I’ve done with them? They’re very pleasant in this state. Always horny, always ready and willing to fuck and best of all they’ll do anything you say! And they’ll never talk back like _some_ women I’ve known. Isn’t that right, my whores?”

He slapped them both on the ass. They barely flinched when he did but their eyes sparkled in response to his question.

**Miranda:** “Yes, Master! I am a sexy slut!”

**Oriana:** “Yes, Master! I am a horny whore!”

**Miranda & Oriana:** “We are your sexy bimbo whores, Master! We are your sexy bimbo whores, Master! We are your sexy bimbo whores, Master! We are your sexy bimbo whores, Master!”

They fell silent and Mitch laughed at Dalia’s stupefied expression. Mitch…the Pig…did all this?

**Dalia:** “…H…H…How…?”

Mitch grinned and explained how he harnessed the power of Indoctrination. He bragged how Dalia never fully understood the full depth of his intellect. If she did then perhaps she would have thought twice about stealing his company. Dalia scoffed at him when he finished his explanation.

**Dalia:** “I get it now. I blackmailed you with that hooker video. Now you plan to do the same with me. You somehow drugged me, didn’t you?”

Mitch pointed at Miranda’s ruby red lips.

**Mitch:** “Lovely color, don’t you agree? Tastes like strawberries! A taste so strong it hides the taste of the something extra mixed into it…”

Miranda’s lipstick contained a drug that entered Dalia’s body when they kissed. It was designed to make a person very aroused and…agreeable. When it wore off the person would have difficulty moving for a few hours. Dalia was in the midst of this and was completely at Mitch’s mercy. But though she was physical weak, her determination was as strong as ever. She managed a weak laugh and glared at him.

**Dalia:** “Go ahead…publish that video! Splatter it all over the extranet! It will go well with the video of _you_ that I plan to release! No one will want to work for you after they see it. If I go down, you go down with me!”

Dalia hoped a little intimidation could get her out of this. She had no other cards to play at the moment, her body as weak as it was. But Mitch was unfazed. He grinned and gently shook his head.

**Mitch:** “No you won’t. You won’t publish that video. In fact, before you leave this office today you are going to erase all traces of that video. You will then go back to work like nothing that transpired here ever happened. You’ll go back to work…but you won’t be able to do anything right. You’ll screw up and make bad decision after bad decision. You will be the most incompetent boss of all time!”

Dalia gave him a look like he was stupid.

**Dalia:** “What the _hell_ makes you think I’ll do any—“

This entire time Dalia did not notice that Mitch had something clutched in his hand. It was a small remote. Before Dalia could finish her question he pressed a button on it and her computer screen changed. The video of her and Miranda fucking disappeared. In its place was a vortex of colors…a sight more beautiful than anything Dalia had ever seen…

Mitch smiled seeing her stupefied expression as the colors illuminated her face. He could easily make her a dumb bimbo like Miranda and Oriana right now but that would be too quick for his vengeance. He still wanted the people of ReaperTekka to choose him as a boss over her. This program would compel Dalia to make bad decision after bad decision, most of them obviously so. So obvious that eventually people would turn to Mitch for leadership and guidance. And unlike the Indoctrinations of Miranda and the others, Dalia would keep her mind. She would know Mitch had brainwashed her. She would know that her bad decisions are the result of a hypnotic compulsion. But she would be unable to stop herself. She’d be forced to watch, essentially a prisoner in her own mind, as Mitch stole back the company from her. THAT was his vengeance.

The program would take a couple hours to run. In the meantime, he decided to have some fun! He looked at the two whores flanking him and barked an order.

**Mitch:** “Well don’t just stand there like the dumb sluts you are! Lick my cock, you whores!”

He dropped his pants and held his erect cock. Miranda and Oriana straightened up even more and their eyes sparkled again at his command.

**Miranda & Oriana:** “Yes, Master!”

They dropped to their knees and took their positions on either side of his cock. They both licked it and looked up at their Master lovingly. They were totally and utterly his. If he was happy, they were happy. And right now he was plenty happy.

Dalia trembled as she gazed unblinking into the colors. Thanks to their biotic training, asari have stronger minds than other species. Dalia did not immediately succumb to her Indoctrination as Miranda and the others have. Even though she couldn’t look away, for a while her mind stayed intact enough that she could think.

**Dalia, thinking:** “Resist! I must…resist!”

She struggled with all her mental fortitude to resist the pull of the Indoctrination. She tried her hardest to look away from the screen, even for a moment.

**Dalia, thinking:** “I can’t let him win! I can’t let the Pig get the best of _me!_ I am Dalia Dantius! And I will never, ever, ever…ever…”

Her thoughts began to drift off. She fought harder to keep hold of them but it was hopeless. In the end, the power of Indoctrination is always absolute. Soon, all Dalia could comprehend was the colors. She felt incredibly relaxed as her head grew very fuzzy. She couldn’t concentrate. She wanted to stare at the colors all day long. She wanted to stare at them and…

Next thing Dalia knew, the colors had blinked off. She gave her head a small shake and looked at the clock. Over an hour had passed since her Indoctrination video began. She heard a slapping sound and looked up. Oriana was on her back and wrapping her arms and legs around Mitch as he fucked her in the Missionary position. She moaned happily and kissed him deep. He had just finished fucking Miranda who lay sprawled on the floor next to him, a dim smile on her face and copious amounts of cum leaking from her pussy.

With the colors gone, her mind came back into focus. She wanted to kill Mitch! She wanted to scream and crush his skull with his biotics! Him and his two sluts!

But her body was not her own anymore.

Her hand reached for her mouse and clicked a file on her computer desktop. She navigated to where she was keeping the blackmail video and deleted it.

**Dalia, thinking:** “NO!”

As promised, Mitch had made her a prisoner in her own mind. She felt like she had no control over her body as it began to move. She finished erasing all traces of the video. She got dressed and strolled out of the office, completely ignoring Mitch as he came in Oriana’s pussy.

Dalia could feel herself smiling as she strolled the halls. She passed a window and could see her reflection. She appeared…calm. In control. She looked like nothing was wrong at all. But that just wasn’t the case. And no one would ever figure it out…

Dalia made her rounds like she usually did, visiting her different employees and checking on their progress. Very often people would stop her and ask for her help or opinion. Miranda’s bimbofication created a huge backlog of executive matters that needed to be resolved. Mitch helped a great deal in clearing some of them up but he didn’t have time to get to them all. Now that Dalia was back, they immediately turned to her with questions. And Dalia would answer them. In her mind she would scream at herself as her response would always be the opposite of what she would normally say. More often than not, she would get quizzical looks from her employees as she answered and departed. Whatever the question was, she always gave an answer that seemed a bit…off. Even the rookie employees could tell that. A few tried to follow through with her decisions but when things turned sour they realized that Dalia wasn’t thinking straight. Not sure what else to do, people began to turn to Mitch.

Mitch’s plan worked. By the end of the week people were being very verbal about their dissatisfaction with Dalia. If it were not for Mitch, everyone was sure ReaperTekka would be done for. People even began to whisper that they would prefer Mitch as CEO…

As CEO, Dalia was head of the company. But even she had to answer to someone: The company shareholders.

ReaperTekka’s problems and her poor leadership did not escape their notice. It came as little surprise to her when the company’s largest shareholders called for a meeting.

The day of the meeting Dalia sat at her desk playing solitaire on her computer. There were countless matters she could tend to right now but thanks to her Indoctrination she was compelled to do anything but. She appeared bored as she stared at her screen but inside she was quietly weeping. This was the end for her. She knew it. No way would the shareholders keep her in charge. Mitch’s Indoctrination would see to that.

The start time of the meeting came and went. A bad boss like her would never show up on time. Twenty minutes late, she finally stood up and slowly strolled to the conference room. Hardly anyone heeded Dalia as she walked by. Everyone quickly learned that she wasn’t very helpful anymore. It was more efficient to go straight to Mitch. Speaking of Mitch, she walked by his suite and peeked inside. He wasn’t there.

She had a feeling she knew where the Pig was…

Dalia arrived at the conference room and entered. She was a full half hour late. She expected the shareholders to be angry if they were still there at all.

Well they _were_ still there. A full dozen of them. And she strongly doubted they noticed her absence at all…

Dalia quickly spied Mitch sitting in the corner, grinning smugly at Dalia when she entered. He only briefly acknowledged her before turning his attention back to the orgy unfolding in the room.

Mitch had brought with him Miranda, Oriana, Jack and Kasumi. All four women were his to command. He had commanded them to entertain the shareholders as they waited for Dalia.

Jack and Kasumi were still in their maid outfits. Jack was bent over against a wall with her ass sticking out. She had several shareholders lined up behind her, waiting their turn to fuck her. Jack’s mind was blank as man after man inserted his cock into her waiting pussy. She thrust her hips back at their command to satisfy them or stood still so they may thrust, whatever pleased them. Her tongue flopped around like an idiot as she happily obeyed Mitch’s command to be their fuck toy.

Kasumi was equally pleased to obey, overjoyed to have finally met Mitch. She still didn’t understand why, or cared, but the moment she saw him she knew that obeying him would bring her immense pleasure. She wasn’t wrong. Several shareholders had taken notice of her rack and demanded tittyfucks from her. They sat in a row of chairs and waited for Kasumi to get to them all. She knelt before each man and wrapped her tits around their cocks as best she could. She moved up and down, massaging them and licking the tips. She was on her third tittyfuck by this point and her face and chest were already covered in copious amounts of cum. But this did not deter her. She only wanted more! She pleaded with each of them to cover her face with more cum. She wanted to make sure they were satisfied and said she would know for sure that they were when she was completely drenched!

Miranda was busy pleasing two of the female shareholders, a human and an asari. Miranda lay on her back on the conference table with her legs spread. The human shareholder lay on her stomach and eagerly licked Miranda’s pussy, lapping up every drop of her cum. Meanwhile the asari shareholder sat on Miranda’s face, allowing the horny bimbo to lick her pussy. The asari was leaning forward and kissing Oriana. Oriana was positioned just like the asari, sitting on the face of a third female shareholder who teased her pussy while sucking up Oriana’s juices.

The orgy continued for some time despite Dalia’s presence. She stood helplessly and watched as the four whores serviced them as best they could, winning their hearts to Mitch’s side. When the orgy died down, people finally noticed Dalia had arrived. Slowly everyone finished fucking and got dressed. They took their seats and tried to act like the orgy didn’t happen. Hard to do with the four whores lined up against the wall, smiling like the airheads they were and covered in sweat and cum.

The meeting began. Dalia barely listened. She knew what was going to happen and it did. The shareholders read off lists of dissatisfying reports of Dalia’s performance. But they also highlighted the successes of Mitch who stepped up considerably during her absence. They were very pleased about how he was handling the company…and other things…

People grinned and their eyes darted to the whores. The shareholders hurried things along and dropped the bomb.

In short, Dalia was fired.

Mitch was the new CEO.

They didn’t give Dalia much time to let this soak in. As soon as they made this declaration, they called the whores over and the orgy renewed.

Dalia sat in her chair and watched them all for a long time. She wasn’t sure how long. She barely noticed them all as she wept on the inside. Slowly she rose from her chair and left the conference room. The Indoctrination still kept her from expressing her feelings. Outside she seemed calm. Inside she was screaming. Mitch…had won. The Pig had beaten her. But now what did this mean for her? What would happen next?

She returned to her office and sat at her desk and waited. She wasn’t sure what she should be doing now. She had never been fired like this before. What did this mean for her future? But the more important question was…what did _Mitch_ have planned for her future?

She would soon find out.

Mitch had followed her from the conference room. He entered and grinned evilly as she sat at her desk, looking at him blankly. This was as far as her Indoctrination went. After her firing she was to come and await Mitch’s command. 

**Dalia:** “I HATE YOU!!!”

She proceeded to shout and curse at Mitch who quietly took it all with a smile. She only stopped when her throat grew sore. When she was done, Mitch clapped his hands. He congratulated her on putting on such an excellent show. He very much enjoyed taking back his company. But now it was time…to end things…

Mitch turned on his omni-tool and pulled up a holo monitor. He flipped it so it would face Dalia. Dalia struggled to move or at least look away. But she could not. She was utterly helpless as Mitch pressed the button…

**_Months later…_ **

Ashley Williams walked through the doors of ReaperTekka for the first time wearing the new business suit she just bought. She clutched her resume nervously as she signed in at the front desk and waited for someone to come and get her.

Ashley was here for a job interview. She left the Alliance a few months ago when she decided she wanted to settle down and have a family. Currently she is dating James Vega. Their relationship has heated up since she left the Alliance and she is beginning to think he might be the one…

But before anyone could make wedding plans, Ashley needed a job. She heard about a job opening up here and decided to apply. She wasn’t sure what exactly was involved with this job but she figured she’d give it a shot. She knew Miranda and Oriana worked here so she was glad there would be some familiar faces.

Someone came and escorted Ashley to a conference room, informing her that the CEO would be along shortly to begin the interview. She was directed to sit in a specific chair in the conference room. A strange double-computer set up was in the room. Two monitors hooked up to one computer terminal, one facing Ashley with her back to the wall and the other facing the seat opposite her and the glass wall.

While she waited Ashley spied several people walk pass. All of them smiled and waved at her. The people of ReaperTekka seemed surprisingly…chipper. This gave Ashley a little hope. If everyone was this happy then this must be a nice company to work for! Ashley wondered what exactly the company was doing to promote such happy people…

Mitch entered the conference room and cheerfully greeted Ashley. They shook hands and Mitch sat at the computer opposite Ashley’s.

**Mitch:** “So Miss Williams…you’re interested in working for ReaperTekka?”

Ashley nodded.

**Ashley:** “Yes. My boyfriend James said you had an opening here. He recommended this place pretty strongly…”

Mitch smiled and nodded.

**Mitch:** “Ah, James Vega! I was friends with him in high school. A strange friendship I’ll admit, a geek and a jock, but we’ve remained in contact over the years. I told him about the job. When I gave him the details he told me he had just the person in mind for it…”

Ashley cocked her eyebrow. Mitch had given James details about the job? He told her he wasn’t sure what all would be involved…

Regardless, Ashley handed him her resume and began explaining her qualifications. But much to her surprise, Mitch ripped it up.

**Mitch:** “For this job, I really don’t need a resume. I already know all I need to know from looking at you.”

He eyed her up. She was certainly hot and had a fine figure. James had given him nude photos of her so he knew what she looked like naked. She would be a perfect fit for this job. He began typing away at the computer as he continued to speak to her.

**Mitch:** “The job is pretty much yours at this point.”

Ashley was surprised but excited.

**Ashley:** “Really?!”

**Mitch:** “Yes, really. Now as I prepare your orientation video I’ll go over the details. You’ll be assigned to our Bimbo Maid Division.”

Ashley blinked several times. Did he just say…?

**Ashley:** “Your…what?”

**Mitch:** “Bimbo Maid Division. You’ll be required to dress in a slutty maid outfit that we will provide. You will roam the halls and offer employees food, beverages or sex. Your job will be to keep the other employees happy and productive. We currently have two other people in the Bimbo Maid Division and they’re a bit overworked. I believe you know them. Jack and Kasumi? At any rate, you will assist them and sometimes you will also accompany me into meetings. Negotiations go smoother over sex so you’ll be required to submit your body to us and do whatever sex act we wish. And though I hope it will never go this far, if business takes a downturn you may be required to whore yourself out to earn us some extra income. You will of course be carefully trained for all your duties. A side effect of this training is that you’ll be a horny maid slave for the rest of your life. James promised to take care of you so expect to be serving him and sucking his cock the rest of your life…”

He barely looked up as he explained all this to her. Ashley’s jaw dropped farther and farther with each word. What the hell kind of freakish place _is this?!_

She needed to get out of here!

But it was too late.

Mitch finished prepping the orientation video and started it. The colors appeared on the screen facing Ashley. Her eyes glanced at it instinctively and once she saw it, she relaxed. Her eyes opened wide and she smiled as she soaked in those beautiful…erotic…colors…

Mitch smiled. He would have another maid soon. It would be a while before the program finished so he went back to his office.

In the hall he passed his current maids. Jack and Kasumi wandered the halls in the same slutty maid outfits he provided for them. They pushed small carts loaded with drinks, snacks and sex toys. As they walked they glanced all around and repeated the same chant.

**Kasumi:** “Food? Drink? Suck cock? Lick pussy? Food? Drink? Suck cock? Lick pussy?”

**Jack:** “Food? Drink? Suck cock? Lick pussy? Food? Drink? Suck cock? Lick pussy?”

Kasumi froze when she heard someone call out her name. One of the men said, “Kasumi! Suck cock!”

Immediately Kasumi abandoned her cart and rushed to him. By the time she got there he had unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. Kasumi eagerly opened her mouth and began sucking it. Mitch watched her blow him for a minute before moving on.

He passed the break room where Oriana was dancing again in her string bikini. This had become a regular thing. Oriana and Miranda would take turns dancing in the break room twice a week. Today was Oriana’s turn. A raffle was always held to determine who would get to fuck her after each dance.

Mitch stopped and watched her dance for a moment. She was certainly getting a lot better at this. But something else that caught his eye was Margaret, Miranda’s former secretary. Miranda had no need for a secretary anymore so Margaret had been reassigned. But she was still a horny bimbo, just like Mitch had programmed her. She was dressed like a slutty schoolgirl again, biting her lip as she watched Oriana dance with excitement. Margaret was always so jealous of her now. Oriana was so lucky! She got to dance like a slut and fuck people like a whore all day and what was she doing all day? Secretary work! She clutched the folder in her hand tighter as she imagined herself in Oriana’s place. Maybe she could talk to Mitch and convince him to…?

Margaret glanced at the door and spied Mitch. She did a double-take and smiled.

**Margaret:** “Mr. Mitchel!”

She happily bounced over and handed him the file she was holding. Apparently her new boss had ordered her to deliver the file to Mitch but she got distracted by Oriana. With her task done, Margaret bounced down the hall back to her boss. It was time to give him his daily blowjob! She skipped down the hall and with each skip her short skirt would fly up, flashing her naked ass.

Mitch grinned contently as he opened the file. It was a sales and production report. ReaperTekka’s numbers had never been higher! Employees were finishing projects and fulfilling orders in record time. Sales people were approaching customers with an unusual enthusiasm that appealed to many of them. And all of this was the result of Mitch’s moral boosting initiatives. The Bimbo Maid Division, bimbo secretaries like Margaret, the chance to fuck all of them whenever they pleased relieved an enormous amount of stress, granting employees a level of energy and enthusiasm they never knew they had.

With the file in hand and his head held high, Mitch returned to the CEO office. _His_ office.

Miranda sat at a desk outside. As his new secretary she spent her days typing up letters and answering phone calls. Menial labor for someone of Miranda’s former intellect. But with her current intellect it was the perfect level of work for a bimbo like her.

She was overjoyed to see Mitch approach. She immediately stopped what she was doing and jumped up. She ran around her desk and dropped to her knees. As he got closer she opened her mouth, quietly offering him a blowjob. It was almost lunch time after all. Time for his daily blowjob!

Mitch laughed. He was quite pleased with Miranda’s enthusiasm. Always eager to serve! He gently patted her on the head.

**Mitch:** “You’re a very good bimbo secretary, Miri! But let’s do it in the office. We need to feed the Piggy too…”

Miranda closed her mouth and nodded. She grabbed a bucket from underneath her desk and followed him into his office.

Mitch didn’t do much redecorating after taking over as CEO. It looked much the same way as it did when Dalia was in charge. But with one exception…

He turned to the corner of the room and smiled.

**Mitch:** “Guess what time it is, Piggy!”

Dalia was lying on the floor in the corner. She was naked and chained to the wall. She had a butt plug with a curly pig’s tail in her asshole. She had a leather strap with a hook on the end going over her head. The hooks went into her nostrils and held them up, making it look like she had a pig snout. Dalia was napping but she jerked awake when she heard Mitch’s voice. She quickly got on all fours and looked at him. Her eyes were completely empty. Mitch’s Indoctrination worked her mind over hard. She wasn’t even a bimbo like Miranda. She was an animal. She was…a pig.

**Dalia:** “Oink, oink! Oink, oink!”

Mitch laughed and signaled Miranda. She hurried over with the bucket and poured a load of pig’s slop into a small trough near Dalia. Dalia squealed like a pig with delight and dove into the trough. Her face was immediately buried in slop as she gobbled it all up. Miranda returned to Mitch’s side and they watched her eat with a smile.

**Miranda:** “Are you going to fuck her today, Mr. Mitchel?”

Mitch laughed.

**Mitch:** “Fuck the Piggy? Nah. Tell you the truth, her holes aren’t that good. Maybe I’ll let some interns in here to fuck her but she’s not worth my cock. But _you_ on the other hand…”

Miranda perked up and dropped the bucket. Mitch sat at his desk chair and motioned for Miranda to come over. She crawled under his desk and watched with glittering eyes as he unzipped his fly. As soon as his magnificent cock was revealed it disappeared into her mouth.

Mitch sat back and closed his eyes. He honestly could not be happier. He had the beautiful Miranda sucking his cock, obeying his every command and offering her body whenever he pleased. He could hear his sworn enemy eating slop, reduced to a mere animal.

He finally had his dream job.

His vengeance was complete.

He smiled and savored the outcome of the sexiest corporate takeover in history!

**_The End…?_ **


	7. Chapter 7

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Sexy Takeover – Epilogue **

Another fine day at ReaperTekka.

Everyone sat at their desks, working hard and utterly dedicated to the company. It has been a month since Mr. Mitchel took over as CEO and the company has undergone drastic changes. Not only are they showing record profits but all employees are showing perfect attendance records.

Could it have something to do to the various moral boosting programs implemented by the CEO…?

Employees sitting at their desks would grin as they heard the sound of a cart approaching. All would smile and relax as they heard the voice of the young woman pushing the cart calling out to everyone. And they would all try to steal a glance as she walked by…

Ashley Williams, dressed in her new bimbo maid outfit, went walking through the halls on her high heels, pushing her snack cart with her tits, pussy and ass on full display at all. Her expression was bright and cheerful with a wide smile and sparkling eyes as she eagerly looked at everyone she passed, making them all a very enticing offer.

**Ashley:** “Food? Drink? Suck cock? Lick pussy? Food? Drink? Suck cock? Lick pussy?”

Everyone she passed carefully considered her offers. Though all wanted to accept the latter two options, most had too much work to do and had to settle for food or drink. Ashley gave them whatever items they requested, often with a seductive wink and a not-so-subtle boob jiggle, and continued on, resuming her chant.

Ashley had taken to her new job with a passion. Her bimbofication a complete success, she happily walked the halls of ReaperTekka every day in her slutty outfit with nothing in her head but a desire to serve and a lust for sex. Each time she said “suck cock, lick pussy” in her chant she felt herself grow just a little bit wetter. Whenever an employee stopped to consider her options she silently begged them with her eyes to accept one of the sex options, mentally undressing them and fantasizing about the size of their cocks or the softness of their tits. And if they chose a non-sex option, she happily served them but walked away a bit disappointed.

But even on those rare days when she did not have sex at work, she could always count on having sex when she got home. Her boyfriend James would drop her off and pick her up every day, her head a bit too empty these days to drive a car. He’d slap her on the ass as she got out of the car, encouraging her to work hard that day. And on the way home she always spent the entire trip with her head in his lap and his cock in her mouth. That’s not to say her work was done when she got home! She was a bimbo maid slave now, 24/7. As soon as she walked in the door it was her duty as James’ maid to clean the apartment and cook him dinner. And as soon as everything was clean and her Master was fed, then she would politely ask if she could serve him further by being his fuck toy.

Every day James thanked the circumstances that led him to befriend Mitch back in high school and praised how he maintained this friendship all these years. Having friends in the right places can really pay off!

Ashley continued to push her card down the hall until she came to two women, the asari Lana and the human Lisa. Once upon a time these two women dressed fairly conservatively at work. But one day they felt an overwhelming desire to wear skimpier and sexier clothing. And when Mitch implemented his new changes, many were hesitant or protested but these two were the first to jump in and embrace them.

**Lana:** “Ashley!”

Lana waved Ashley over. The maid was all too happy to answer their call.

**Ashley:** “Yes, ma’am? What can I do for you?”

She pulled the cart up next to them and showed them their food and beverage options. She watched both women intently as they scanned the contents of her cart. Both wore very tight dresses that were open in the front, showing off their bra-less cleavage. Ashley hadn’t had sex since James dropped her off this morning. Her body quivered with lust and she felt some cum begin to drip down her leg as she watched their chests. Ashley was so horny but it was her duty as a maid to wait until they requested sex. Lisa scanned the cart but waved her off, not interest in anything she was offering. But Lana asked for a drink.

**Lana:** “Give me that drink.”

**Ashley:** “Yes, ma’am…”

Though she was smiling, there was a twinge of disappointment in Ashley’s voice when she responded and handed Lana her drink. Lana opened it and took a sip. She had been watching Ashley with a grin, knowing full well the horny maid was watching her chest. When she took a drink she “accidentally” spilled a little so the liquid ran down her chest and between her cleavage. Ashley watched it with wide eyes, her mouth watering as she desperately wanted to lick it up. Lana smirked and finished her order.

**Lana:** “…And some pussy licking.”

Ashley immediately perked up, her eyes sparkling even brighter.

**Ashley:** “Yes, MA’AM!”

Lisa rolled her eyes and Lana laughed. Lana pulled up her short skirt (she wasn’t wearing panties) as Ashley dropped to her knees. Ashley became incredibly wet as she gazed upon her first pussy of the day and eagerly buried her face in it. Lana leaned against the wall and calmly took a sip from her drink, enjoying the flavor and the skillful human tongue inside her. Lisa watched intently, her cheeks red. She slid her hand under her dress and fingered her pussy while watching her friend get this slutty maid’s tongue. It didn’t take long for Lisa to decide that she would order some pussy-licking after Lana was done.

Yes indeed, it was another fine day at ReaperTekka for everyone.

Everyone…but Mitch.

Inside Mitch’s office, former CEO Dalia was tied up in the corner. The Piggy had her wrists tied to her ankles as she lay on her back. Her legs spread wide, her holes were stuffed with numerous dildos and vibrators all going at maximum power. She had a ballgag in her mouth so she couldn’t squeal like the pig she had become. Out loud anyway…

**Dalia, thinking:** “Oink, oink! Oink, oink! OINK!”

She squirmed from the ecstasy of the dildos but was being completely ignored by Mitch. He sat at his desk working at his computer. Kneeling underneath his desk were Miranda and Oriana, both naked and happily licking his cock. Mitch really had no need to fuck his Piggy anymore, not when he had these slutty sisters at his beck and call! The two sisters were having a quiet competition to see which of them could make their Master cum first. The loser would have to be the other’s slave for a week. Though in truth, neither of them was certain if they wanted to win or lose this competition. Win or lose, both sounded like intriguing propositions! But it did not matter. Neither of them was having success in getting their Master to climax. That’s because he was utterly focused on his computer screen and the terrifying message he was reading.

A bead of sweat rolled down Mitch’s forehead. His hand shook as it gripped the mouse tightly. He gulped nervously as he read over and over the name of the sender of this fear-inducing message.

_The Shadow Broker…_

Somehow the Shadow Broker had found out about his Indoctrination program and everything he had done. A part of him realized that he shouldn’t be too surprised. This _was_ the Shadow Broker they were talking about. But the fact that he was discovered still scared him shitless. In the message the Broker was making it very clear that he would blow the whistle on Mitch, expose what he had done and send him to jail…unless he gave the Broker what he wanted.

The Shadow Broker…was requesting a specialized copy of Mitch’s Indoctrination program. The Broker said he would keep quiet about Mitch and his operations if he supplied him with two versions of the Indoctrination program that would produce certain effects in the person who viewed them. The Broker would provide the specifics once Mitch accepted the deal.

Mitch was terribly nervous. On one hand, he had an easy out. He could just give the Shadow Broker what he wanted and be done with it. But on the other hand, he still had no idea what the Broker wanted him to program! There was no telling what he would want. A program to make assassins? Brainwash politicians? It could be anything!

But Mitch resigned himself to the fact that…he simply didn’t have any choice. No way was he going to go to jail and give up everything he has worked so hard for. He replied to the Broker’s message and asked for the specifics of the Indoctrination programs…and waited…

**_Weeks Later…_ **

A band played some soft classical music that drifted across the patrons of one of the finest restaurants on the Citadel. Samantha Traynor sat seemingly alone at one of these tables, dressed in a sexy red dress and enjoying a glass of wine. When she emptied her glass she signaled the waiter and asked for more wine. As he refilled her glass, he spied the empty chair across from her. He had been waiting on them all evening. He had seen Samantha’s date up close and personal. And she was…

Waiter: “Where is your… _friend_ …may I ask?”

The waiter blushed slightly when he asked. Samantha noticed this and grinned.

**Samantha:** “Oh she’s in the ladies room. A bit too much wine, I think.”

She took a sip from her own glass as she watched the waiter go. He kept eyeing the empty chair as a terrible conflict raged inside him. On one hand, the professional in him thought it best that the woman never return. They normally don’t server customers dressed like… _that_. But on the other hand, the man in him wanted nothing more for the woman to return just so he could gaze upon her erotic body again.

It was hard but Samantha held back a laugh. The waiter wasn’t the only one eyeing her and the empty chair. Other patrons who had been here since they arrived were also eyeing them. Some disapprovingly, others hopefully. Hoping that Samantha’s date would swiftly return.

She wanted to laugh even harder because she knew something they didn’t. Her date never left.

Very swiftly Samantha attempted a peek underneath the table. Her date…her wife…Jane Shepard was under the table, dressed in some of the sluttiest clothing you had ever seen and her face buried in Samantha’s pussy.

Samantha sat close enough to the table that she could part her dress and spread her legs while having this concealed by the tablecloth. Shepard was completely concealed as she rested on all fours. She managed to slide under the table without being noticed and watched, panting like a dog, as Samantha slowly slid her legs open so she could get full access to her pussy. Shepard’s eyes sparkled as she gazed upon the most beautiful pussy she had ever seen before sticking her tongue inside it.

Since her bimbofication, Shepard cared for nothing but sex. She _thought_ of nothing but sex! And overwhelming compulsion lingered in her mind. Every day she felt compelled to make herself as slutty as possible, to hold herself up like a living sex object. After that, she felt compelled to have sex whenever and wherever she could. But despite her bimbofication, Shepard’s love for Samantha was still strong. She wanted to fuck every man, woman and varren she met but if it came down to a choice between fucking them and fucking Samantha, it was always Samantha.

Though Samantha deeply enjoyed this slutified Shepard, she missed some of the things they used to do together. In this case, go to fancy restaurants. But all Shepard wanted to do was have sex. So they came up with this compromise. They would go to a restaurant and while waiting for their food Shepard would hide under the table and pleasure her. Samantha finished her wine again, waiting to climax and for her food to arrive. This was turning out to be a very pleasant evening!

Hours later, with their bellies full of food and Shepard’s tongue still swimming in Samantha’s delicious taste, the two lovers made their way back to their apartment. Shepard clung to Samantha’s arm and rested her head on her shoulder as they walked down the hall to their front door, cuddling up to her. Samantha smiled warmly at how loving Shepard was. She was indeed a lucky woman. She was married to the love of her life, enjoying a life of wealth and comfort and could have sex at any time she wanted.

Nothing…absolutely _nothing_ could ruin her mood!

…Or so she thought.

Samantha and Shepard stopped cold as they approached their front door. Waiting outside, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, was Liara.

Encounters with Liara were always very awkward these days. Shepard and Liara were once lovers. However things changed when Shepard fell in love with Samantha. Ultimately she chose Samantha. Liara seemed to accept this decision and maintained a friendly and professional demeanor for the duration of the Reaper War. But after the war ended Liara had less to distract herself with. She began to dwell on the fact that her love had chosen someone else to spend her life with. Liara’s best attempts could not hide her bitterness. Soon Liara stopped visiting and talking to Shepard at all. Shepard felt guilty driving her friend and former lover away like this but…she loved Samantha. She loved her with all her heart. Nothing was going to change that.

Everyone was silent for a long time. Liara’s expression was blank as she watched Samantha and Shepard approach. Samantha’s eyes darted around nervously, not sure where to look, much less what to say or do. Shepard’s eyes kept darting back and forth between her love and her former love. And for the first time in years, she began to admire her former girlfriend’s figure again.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Damn Liara is so sexy! I miss that little blue body of hers. I wonder if I can convince Sammy to let her join us for a threesome?”

More erotic thoughts filled Shepard’s head as the awkwardness between Samantha and Liara continued to grow. Samantha thought she should say something…but what?

Fortunately for her, Liara spoke first. She calmly approached them and smiled warmly.

**Liara:** “Good evening, Samantha. …Shepard.”

Her eyes quickly darted to Shepard and back to Samantha. Samantha was a bit surprised by how she was reacting to Shepard. Wasn’t she at all curious about Shepard’s…change?

**Samantha:** “Good evening…Liara…”

Silence fell again. Liara’s smile faded and she looked very solemn.

**Liara:** “Samantha…may I have a word with you?”

Samantha invited her inside. Liara asked for some privacy so they asked Shepard to wait in the bedroom for a few minutes while they talked in the living room. They sat on the couch in front of their new big screen TV and Samantha waited for Liara to speak.

Liara did not look at Samantha right away. She wrung her hands nervously and bit her lip as she stared at the coffee table, reluctant to look Samantha in the eye. When she finally worked up the courage, Liara sighed and apologized to Samantha.

**Liara:** “Samantha…I want us to be friends again. I want to be friends with you and Shepard. We once had that but…I’ve been letting my bitterness get in the way of my better judgment.”

Samantha said nothing and listened. She was surprised to hear Liara confess this. Couldn’t be easy for her…

**Liara:** “I have so few friends. I don’t want to isolate the ones I have. Especially since I may not have the time to reconcile with them. I still have centuries to live and…”

Her voice trailed off. She couldn’t continue. Truthfully, Samantha wasn’t sure she wanted her to. She was touched by her confession but didn’t want to bring up asari longevity. When she found her voice again Liara had a surprising confession to make.

**Liara:** “Please don’t laugh when I say this but…I prepared a video to show you. I’m no good at expressing my feelings face-to-face. I thought…maybe this video would do a better job.”

Samantha was tempted to laugh but it was actually a good idea. If this video could help clear the air between them then what’s the harm?

She sat on the couch while Liara prepared the video. She plugged a memory chip into the TV and played with the remote to start it up. The video started playing and Liara quickly moved away. She positioned herself at an angle where she couldn’t see the screen and watched Samantha. Samantha watched the screen. The screen was black for a few moments and the next…a magnificent vortex of colors filled the screen.

The TV was so large and the colors so bright they seemed to illuminate the room. And sitting right in front of them, drawn into the center of the rainbow vortex, was Samantha. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped in awe. She couldn’t believe how beautiful these colors were. She just wanted to stare at them. Stare at them…forever…

With Samantha enthralled by the colors, Liara could finally drop her apologetic act. She smiled cruelly as she watched the colors flash across Samantha’s face. She quietly giggled with excited and was practically orgasmic knowing what was happening in Samantha’s head right now.

Indeed, Samantha’s mind had gone utterly blank. She felt herself getting sucked deeper and deeper into the colorful vortex. And as she looked, the colors took shape. She saw the figure of a woman. A very heavily stacked woman. Her tits were enormous and bounced like balloons as the woman played with them. Suddenly two more shapes appeared alongside her. They were men. Men with very large cocks! The woman dropped to her knees and extended her hands for these big meat sticks. There was something…oddly familiar about this woman…

Her eyes glued to the screen, Samantha slowly stood up. She removed one strap from her dress from her shoulder and then the other. She let the dress slide to the floor. She wasn’t wearing any underwear, fully expecting another night of sex with her wife. Samantha stood naked for a moment before sitting back on the couch, her eyes still glued to the screen.

It was working! The Indoctrination program Liara blackmailed out of Mitch was working! Now all she needed to do was…

Liara heard footsteps. Shepard came back out of the bedroom, having grown impatient waiting for Samantha to return. She was incredibly horny again and needed to fuck someone bad. Even if they weren’t done talking, maybe they could continue the conversation while they fucked her? She didn’t care about the circumstances, she just needed sex!

She entered the living room and first saw Liara. She opened her mouth to say something but her eyes drifted to Samantha on the couch…and the beautiful colors illuminating her face. Seeing these colors stirred something in the depths of her mind, so much so that she paid no attention to the fact that Samantha was naked.

**Shepard:** “…Colors? Pretty colors?!”

She didn’t know why but Shepard immediately wanted to see the colors. She wanted to sit on the couch next to Samantha and lose herself in the colorful vortex. The desire was so great it even overrode her desire for sex! But Liara stopped her before she could get close enough to see the screen. This program was designed specifically for Samantha. But for Shepard…

**Liara:** “Come back into the bedroom with me. I’ll give you something even better than colors…”

Shepard was torn between watching the colors with Samantha or going with Liara but she went with Liara. They left just as Samantha began to softly chant something…

In the bedroom, Liara asked Shepard to stand by the bed while she prepared something on her omni-tool. Shepard asked what Liara was going to give her that was even better than the colors. With an evil smile, Liara held up her omni-tool, activated a program and yelled, “THIS!”

She pointed her arm at Shepard and fired a bright flash of colorful lights right in her face. The lights were so bright that they almost blinded Shepard. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide as she stared unblinking into the light for 10 whole seconds. After those 10 seconds the light faded and Liara deactivated her omni-tool. She smirked at Shepard’s stupefied expression. What she just used was a concentrated form of the Indoctrination program. It could quickly rewrite a person’s thoughts and memories in an instant however it comes with a risk of causing brain damage. Fortunately for Liara, given what the program is designed to do she doubted it would matter much. She thought about using this on Samantha but decided she’d rather savor her slow transformation. But Shepard? She wanted her _FAST!_

**Liara:** “Now…tell me who you are.”

Shepard was quiet for a long time, her mind still processing the Indoctrination. She blinked several times and her lips slowly began to move. She spoke in a slow, almost robotic voice.

**Shepard:** “I am…an obedient sex slave…”

An intense giddiness welled up inside Liara but she kept her composure.

**Liara:** “Who do you serve?”

Shepard’s glazed eyes fixated on Liara as she spoke.

**Shepard:** “I serve…you…Mistress Liara. I am your plaything. I am your slave.”

Liara felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes. But she had one final question.

**Liara:** “And what about…Samantha? What do you think of her?”

Shepard was quiet again for a long time. She blinked several times before answering in her monotone voice.

**Shepard:** “I don’t know a Samantha. I live to serve Mistress Liara. I will obey no one else. I will not fuck anyone else unless she commands it. I love only Mistress Liara. No one else matters to me. I am your plaything. I am your slave…”

Tears poured down Liara’s face as she jumped up and down and screamed with joy.

FINALLY! Shepard was hers! Shepard was all _HERS!_ She ripped off her uniform and ordered her slave to pleasure her at once!

Liara lay on her back on the bed, her legs spread and draped over the end. She held tightly onto Shepard’s head as she knelt between her Mistress’s legs and buried her face in her Mistress’s pussy. With skill and enthusiasm she licked and slurped Liara’s soaking wet azure. She sucked up all Liara’s juices and swirled her tongue around inside her pussy. Mistress had ordered her to pleasure her pussy and Shepard had to obey. Nothing else mattered.

Shepard’s mind was now completely empty. Empty of everything except Liara, that is. The Indoctrination replaced her every thought and desire with images of Liara and an irresistible desire to serve her. Her Mistress was all she could think about. No other thought could penetrate the cloud that now enveloped her mind. All the love and dedication she felt for Samantha had been redirected to Liara. Everything she saw reminded her of her Mistress and with it an intense arousal. She wanted to serve her Mistress, to obey her every command. But above all she wanted to fuck her. At all times she wanted to feel Liara’s magnificent blue skin pressed against her own. She wanted to feel the warmth and softness of her tits in her hands. She wanted the taste of Liara’s tongue in her mouth…along with the delicacy of her pussy.

This was exactly the state Liara wanted her in. They were lovers once before but she lost Shepard when Samantha came around. She tried to push her feelings aside but her desire and lust for Shepard became so great that it became an obsession. She no longer cared what state she got back, she just wanted her. A sex slave seemed a perfect fate for her. She abandoned her to go fuck that lesbian whore. She felt this was a perfect punishment. And Samantha was in the process of getting her own punishment for stealing Shepard away.

**Liara:** “Yes! Make me cum, whore! Fuck me, slave! Obey your Mistress and I will take care of you forever!”

Shepard would have answered with “Yes, Mistress” if Liara wasn’t keeping her face so deep in her pussy. She licked her Mistress and brought her closer and closer to orgasm. Liara was so happy that she cried as she climaxed harder than she ever had in her life. Having had a lot of practice with Samantha, Shepard skillfully caught and sucked up all her cum.

Liara was very pleased but she was far from satisfied. With a manic smile she ordered her slave to bring her a strap-on. Shepard and Samantha’s sex toy collection had grown considerably since that visit to Miranda’s place so Shepard quickly produced a variety for her to choose from. Liara picked one that had a particularly large dildo and put it on. She ordered her slave to crawl onto the bed and present her ass. Shepard obeyed. She crawled on the bed and plopped down. She stuck her ass in the air and spread open her asshole for her Mistress’s viewing pleasure.

**Shepard:** “Please fuck my unworthy asshole, Mistress. Please bless me with your magnificent strap-on. Please use me like a fuck toy. I exist for nothing else.”

Liara tightly squeezed the dildo as she brought it closer to Shepard’s asshole. Her whole body trembling with excitement, she slid it in. Shepard cried out with pain and delight as her Mistress stuck the whole length of the dildo inside her. Her asshole stretched and seemed to suck the whole thing inside. Liara’s eyes fluttered and rolled back into her head as she smiled from the ecstasy. Her hands were squeezing Shepard’s beautiful ass. She could hear her groin slapping again Shepard’s flesh. She felt Shepard’s erotic moans and grunts flowing through her, just as they did that wonderful night together on the SR-1. And now she could relive it! She could relive it every day for the rest of Shepard’s life! And when the day finally came when Shepard would pass on from old age then…Liara figured she could have a clone made by then. Or ten. None could compare to the original but when the time came…they would make a decent substitute.

The next several hours were the happiest of Liara’s life. She fucked her slave all night long and made her satisfy her every whim. They did not emerge from the bedroom until the next morning. Liara had set her omni-tool’s alarm to go off at a very specific time. Something special was going to happen and she didn’t want to miss it.

Liara walked down the hall of the apartment with Shepard clinging tightly to her arm. Liara’s arm rested firmly between Shepard’s breast and her pet made sure to keep it there. Liara slid her hand down Shepard’s stomach and teased her pussy as they walked. It was truly a wonderful morning. And it was about to get better!

They emerged in the living room and stopped. Liara tightly gripped Shepard’s hand to make her stop walking. It was important that they not take another step. If they did, they would be at an angle where they could see the TV screen. The Indoctrination program was still running and Samantha was still enthralled by it. She looked quite a bit different than she did last night when it began. Her hair was a mess and her body was covered in sweat. Her legs were spread wide as she fingered her pussy and squeezed her tits. She was mumbling something to herself too softly for them to hear. She could not acknowledge anything beyond the vortex of colors in front of her eyes.

Shepard perked up when she saw Samantha’s face. She did not recognize her anymore but deep down she did remember the colors…

**Shepard, softly:** “Pretty…colors…”

If her Mistress was not holding her in place, Shepard would have rushed over to stare at them. But as long as Liara held her hand she did not move. She had to obey her Mistress.

The program finally ended and the screen went black. Samantha stopped mumbling but continued to masturbate for several minutes. Eventually she blinked several times and stood up. Completely ignoring her naked and disheveled state, Samantha slowly looked around the room. She saw Liara and Shepard but barely acknowledge them. She seemed to be looking for something. Not finding it, she looked down at herself.

**Samantha, softly:** “…Wrong…”

She immediately marched towards the door. Utterly giddy, Liara pulled away from Shepard and quickly followed her. She put her hand on her shoulder to get her to stop.

**Liara:** “Where are you going, my dear?”

Samantha stopped and slowly turned. Her eyes were glazed and empty. There wasn’t much activity going on behind them. She was silent for a moment as her mind formulated her answer and she spoke in a soft tone.

**Samantha:** “I…am wrong. My body…is wrong. I am not slutty enough. I need to make my boobs bigger. I need to get slutty clothing. I need to be…sexy…”

Liara was ecstatic to hear this. But she wanted more details!

**Liara:** “But why? Why do you need to be sexy?”

For the first time Samantha’s eyes did not appear empty. They appeared dreamy as a soft smile appeared on her face.

**Samantha:** “Because…no one will fuck me if I’m not. I need to fuck. I need to fuck cock! I need to feel a huge meat stick in all my holes, filling me up with hot, delicious cum!”

She was quickly becoming wet imagining herself being gangbanged by a group of men and teased her pussy. Liara ignored her.

**Liara:** “Cock? Wouldn’t you prefer…pussy? Don’t you want to fuck Shepard? Don’t you want to fuck…your wife?”

There was dead silence as Samantha stopped smiling and playing with herself. She peered over Liara’s shoulder at Shepard who was standing where Liara left her but appeared oddly distracted by something.

**Samantha:** “I…don’t have a wife. I don’t know anyone named…Shepard. I don’t like pussy. I prefer cock! I _must_ have cock! It is my job! It is who I am!”

Liara’s hand trembled with excitement as she built up to her last question.

**Liara:** “And who _are_ you?!”

Samantha’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth and spoke in an almost robotic voice.

**Samantha:** “I…am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I exist to serve men and fuck cock! I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I will work as a whore for the rest of my life…for the rest of my life…”

She turned and promptly marched out the apartment, completely ignoring the fact she was still naked. The old Samantha Traynor was gone. She entered this apartment last night and what walked out was a sex-crazed whore who cared for nothing but her next fuck.

Liara could not think of a better punishment. She not only robbed that whore of her memories of Shepard but she reprogrammed her not to love pussy at all. She would now spend the rest of her days fucking men and sucking cock! Something she would never do before!

Liara’s vengeance was complete! This was without a doubt the greatest day of her LIFE!!!

She turned back to Shepard to declare another round of sex before taking her back to her place. She already had everything prepared. She bought a slew of new sex toys and prepared her own private bondage dungeon. All her free time would be spent in there, fucking Shepard in every conceivable way. And on days where Liara had to leave and couldn’t bring Shepard, her pet would be tied up with her holes filled with dildos. As an added measure, Liara was planning to have a vid screen playing in the room. The entire time Liara would be gone her pet would be forced to watch videos of Liara, naked and masturbating for her pet’s viewing pleasure. It excited Liara so much imagining Shepard, twisting and writhing against her bonds, the dildos vibrating at max power in her holes and Shepard desperately wanting to break free and fuck her Mistress.

Liara called out for Shepard. But Shepard had moved. She was now standing in front of the TV. She had the TV remote in her hands and was fumbling around with the buttons to start it up. Liara could faintly hear her mumbling something…

**Shepard, mumbling:** “Pretty…colors…”

Liara’s chest tightened. Shepard was trying to start up Samantha’s Indoctrination program! That wasn’t how she wanted Shepard to be programmed! And what’s worse, Liara was standing in clear view of the TV! If it turned on now then--!

**Liara:** “SHEPARD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”

She lunged at Shepard to pull her away from the TV. But she was too late. Shepard pressed the right button and the program activated. She dropped the remote and went as straight as a rod. Her precious colors were finally in front of her. Shepard smiled dimly and her eyes widened so she wouldn’t miss a second of it. Her mind was swimming in the wonderful colors again. She trembled with joy as the colors took shape. At first she saw two familiar shapes, one being her and the other being her Mistress. But then something happened. Liara’s shape changed. Her asari body twisted and expanded. She turned from a nude asari to a naked man. No longer was the Shepard-shape licking pussy but sucking cock. Shepard’s mouth watered as she fantasized about the taste of the man’s cum.

Liara was still in mid-lunge when Shepard activated the program. Though she did not want to, she instinctively glanced at the screen when it turned on. That was all that was needed to ensnare her. She stopped moving and slowly straightened up until she was in the same pose as Shepard. Her eyes were glued to the screen, unable to look away from the oddly enticing vortex of colors before her.

She finally understood why Shepard and Samantha were so enthralled by them. They were…beautiful! And so… _sexy!_

Since this was her first Indoctrination, the colors did not form shapes right away. But every so often she thought she could see something oddly cock-shape begin to form…

**Liara, thinking:** “NO!”

Outwardly Liara appeared calm and relaxed. Inside there was a fierce struggle. The effects of the Indoctrination were steadily taking root. She could feel her thoughts being pushed aside and her memories being shifted and twisted. But Liara’s mental strength was impressive and she struggled to fight it.

**Liara, thinking:** “Resist! I must…resist!”

She grunted and groaned as she struggled to look away. But each time she managed to shift her gaze slightly it kept snapping back to the center of the screen.

**Liara, thinking:** “This can’t be happening! This just _can’t_ be happening! I’ve come too far to let this be my fate!”

She struggled as much as she could but nothing worked. Her mind was fading fast as she fell deeper and deeper into the colors. Colors…that were steadily taking shape. A shape that looked oddly like her was forming. Her tits were positively enormous! She rubbed and played them as the shapes of two men appeared alongside her. The Liara-shape anxiously reached out for them and stroked them vigorously. She opened her mouth and let one of the men slide his cock inside her mouth. Even though it was just a shape on the screen, the real Liara could actually feel the real thing in her mouth. She never tasted one before but she did fantasize about it before meeting Shepard. She imagined something hot…and thick…and meaty. Her mouth watered as the last shreds of her mind slipped away.

**Liara, thinking:** “I am Liara T’Soni! I am the Shadow Broker! I am Shepard’s Mistress and I will be…will be...a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore…”

The Indoctrination had taken a firm grip on Liara’s mind, as it did on Shepard’s who put up no resistance whatsoever. Liara’s mind struggled no more. She smiled as she continued to anxiously watch the colors, both her and Shepard standing straight as rods and refusing to look away from the screen. Before long they were both uttering the same chant Samantha did as the Indoctrination took her….

**Shepard & Liara:** “I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore…”

 

**_Weeks Later…_ **

_*click*_

_*click*_

_*click*_

_*click*_

The soft clicking of high heels echoed down the alleyway as three women emerged from the shadows onto a crowded Citadel street late one evening.

Liara, Shepard and Samantha blinked as their eyes adjusted to the light. They were in that dark alley for quite some time so they were used to the dark. All three women were dressed in similar fashions. Underneath their jackets of varying styles they wore nothing but string bikini tops that did little to hold back their massive boobs. The string covered little beyond the nipple and their boobs bounced and jiggled with each step, constantly threatening to bounce out from their string covering. They walked on high stiletto heels and wore leather skirts so shirt you didn’t need to crouch very low to clearly see they weren’t wearing any panties. All their faces were heavy with makeup and Samantha and Shepard’s hair were done up in exotic styles.

All three women giggled and waved as the men they just finished fucking emerged from the alley behind them and hurried off. All of them were smiling after having what was unquestionably the best sex any of them had in their lives! The three whores exchanged smiles of their own before taking off down the street.

Following their Indoctrination Shepard and Liara left the apartment to buy slutty clothes and boob jobs just like Samantha was getting. Once they were properly sexed up they began wandering the streets and offering sex to anyone who paid. They did not charge very much so it didn’t take very long for them to find customers. Though they had no memory of each other from before their Indoctrination, Shepard and Liara felt an odd connection and stayed together when they wandered the streets.

Eventually they came upon Samantha as she was fucking a customer. She had her arms and legs wrapped around a man while he squeezed her ass and lifted her up and down onto his cock. Shepard and Liara watched with glee until they were finished. Afterwards Samantha met their eyes and felt the same connection with both of them. Now the three of them were a fixture of the Citadel’s Red Light District. Every night you could expect to see them on the street looking for customers. If you didn’t see them on the street then it meant they had found one.

The three whores said nothing to each other as they strutted down the street, always making sure to walk so that their hips swayed seductively and their tits bounced as much as they could manage. They did not need to speak to each other. There _was_ no need. They knew what each of them were. They knew what each of them wanted. Why bother opening their mouths unless it was to solicit a customer or suck a cock?

Cock was the only thing on their minds. Liara led the trio and she looked carefully around at all the men they met. Instantly her eyes would glance down at their groins and she’d wonder how big of a cock they had in their pants. It made her so wet to think that there were so many horny men around! How many could she fuck tonight? If she could, she’d fuck all of them! But there weren’t enough hours in the day…

Not a shred of the old Liara was left. Her work as the Shadow Broker, her obsession with Shepard, her machinations to obtain her, all were gone. Just like Samantha and Shepard, she cared for nothing but sex.

Liara stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and there was Samantha smiling at her. With her eyes she motioned to their left. Leaning against the wall were five mercs, three human and two krogan. Samantha didn’t say anything and she didn’t need to. Liara knew what to do.

The three whores approached the mercs and struck sexy poses. They waited for the mercs to look them over before they spoke.

**Liara:** “Wanna fuck?”

She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She formed her fingers in the shape of a circle as though she were holding a cock. She motioned like she was sliding the imaginary cock in and out of her waiting mouth.

**Samantha:** “We’re cheap. Only twenty credits!”

Samantha pulled up her street bikini so her tits were completely exposed. She massaged them for her viewing pleasure and spread them open, offering up a tittyfuck.

**Shepard:** “Fuck any hole you want! Cum inside us! We’re so horny!”

Shepard pulled up her skirt and furiously rubbed her pussy. Her legs were already soaked with her cum and even more poured down her legs as she masturbated furiously.

The mercs were all surprised by how forward these whores were. But they had come here tonight for a good time. They certainly weren’t about to throw away such a cheap offer…

**Samantha:** “Oh yes…oh YES!”

Samantha trembled with excitement as the two krogan held her up by her legs. They weren’t interested in a tittyfuck but something else. They had removed the crotch plates of their armor and their huge members were sticking straight up. They pressed the tips of their cocks against her pussy and asshole as they prepared for a double-penetration. Samantha couldn’t wait! She loved cock! The bigger the better! She always loved fucking krogan! Their cocks were always so big and so hard. Even better, when they came they shot loads so big she’d have cum leaking out of her for days! She _loved_ that!

She squealed with pain and delight as they forced her down on their massive members. She wrapped her arms around the krogan in front of her and babbled incoherently as they lifted her up and down to fuck her.

Shepard was entertaining one of the human customers. Per his request, she had stripped completely naked (didn’t take long) and got on her hands and knees so he could fuck her doggy-style. Also per her request, she barked like a dog while he fucked her.

**Merc:** “What a horny _BITCH_ you are! Does this horny dog LIKE IT?!”

He slapped her ass as he pounded her pussy relentlessly.

**Shepard:** “Arf! Arf, arf, arf!”

When she wasn’t barking she was panting like a dog, her tongue flopping around and her juices running down her legs like a river.

Liara insisted on handling the remaining two human customers at once. She was naked and on her knees and giving them alternating handjobs and blowjobs. She tightly gripped both cocks and sucked one of them as hard as she could. The one she wasn’t sucking she stroked with great speed and intensity. She wanted their delicious cum pouring down her throat! She wanted their hot semen running down her face! She wanted her face to be drenched with cum by the time they were done! She only wished she had brought dildo along so she would have something in her dripping pussy as she blew them…

For three women who could think of nothing but sex, this was absolute heaven for them. They could think of nothing else. They _wanted_ nothing else! Especially Liara. In a way, she had gotten what she wanted. She had her revenge against Samantha, turning her into a cock-loving whore. And she would spend the rest of her days with her beloved Shepard. The only thing she didn’t count on was being turned into a mindless whore like them. But she no longer cared about any of that. As long as she was with her whore-sisters and cocks in her holes, she was happy…

Unfortunately their party was interrupted by a loud siren overhead. The mercs promptly stopped fucking them and took off down the alleys, leaving the three whores lying on the ground confused and deeply upset at the interruption. They all looked up and frowned at a C-Sec shuttle hovering overhead. They made no attempt to escape as it landed and C-Sec officers emerged.

**C-Sec:** “Alright, against the wall!”

Though they were being arrested, “against the wall” held a different meaning to these three whores. They eagerly jumped up and leaned against the wall, sticking their asses out so that they may be fucked. The officers exchanged confused glances when they saw them do this. A few of them shifted uncomfortably, their pants growing painfully tight. But they fought the temptation and proceeded with their jobs.

Deeply disappointed, Liara, Shepard and Samantha were handcuffed and forced to stand with their backs to the wall. They barely listened as the C-Sec officer explained to them that they were outside the boundaries of the Red Light District. They could do their “business” as long as they were in that area but when they were hired by those mercs they were taken to a spot just outside it. For this reason, they were under arrest.

**C-Sec:** “Alright…”

The officer in charge approached Liara and opened his omni-tool so he could take notes.

**C-Sec:** “What’s your name?”

He waited for Liara to speak so he could write her name down. But instead of her name, when Liara opened her mouth her eyes glazed over and she uttered a chant in an oddly robotic tone…

**Liara:** “I…am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore…”

She had long forgotten her name. A whore like her didn’t need one. This was her identity now…

All the officers exchanged confused glances as Liara continued her chant non-stop. Seeing that he wasn’t getting anything out of Liara, he moved on to Shepard.

**C-Sec:** “And who are you?”

He rolled his eyes as Shepard started up the same chant.

**Shepard:** “I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore.”

Getting a little annoyed, he moved on to Samantha.

**C-Sec:** “And what’s _your_ name?!”

Samantha smiled and said…

**Samantha:** “I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore.”

The C-Sec officer backed away nervously. As did all his men. The three whores were now chanting in unison as they proclaimed to the world exactly what they were…and would always be…

**Liara & Shepard & Samantha:** “I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore. I am a street-walking, cum-guzzling bimbo bitch-whore…”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
